Timeless
by Jezebel Whitlock
Summary: Jasper is asked to watch Bella while the rest of the Cullens are hunting. One minute she's there the next she's gone...
1. Mirror Mirror

**A/N: So... my new story. This idea has been brewing in my head the past couple of days and I finally decided to write it during Sociology. **

**I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. SM owns all characters. **

**1. Mirror, Mirror **

_**Bella**_

"Bella, is this really what you want?"

"Of course it is." I said indignantly. "Jasper is perfectly capable of looking after me. He isn't going to hurt me, if that's what you're worried about."

"That's not what I'm—"

"Edward." I turned to him and cupped his face in my hands. "You need to hunt. Badly. I don't need you to protect me every single minute of every day."

"But what if I like to?" he pouted.

I laughed at his pout. He reminded me of Emmett at this moment.

"I love you, Edward. Please, go hunt. I don't want you to be uncomfortable around me."

He sighed and nodded. Quickly kissing me on the cheek, Edward left through the window.

The whole family, apart from Jasper, was going hunting for the weekend. I tried telling him I would be _fine_ with him gone, that I didn't need him to stay home and watch me. He told me that he was worried something would happen and he wouldn't be there to stop it. Finally, we compromised.

Actually, Jasper stepped in and told Edward he could watch me. Edward was reluctant to leave me with Jasper but I trusted Jasper more than even he realized. What happened on my birthday was my fault. I should have been more careful

Besides, I could use this time to get to know Jasper better. Despite everything that's happened since the Cullens returned, Jasper and I haven't had the chance to really get to know each other. He told me about his past with Maria. It's scary how horrific his life was before he met the Cullens.

Jasper was standing in the kitchen, looking in the fridge with a frustrated look on his face.

"Hey Jasper," I laughed. "Looking for something in there?"

"I was going to make you dinner." He said, turning around. "Until I realized I don't know how to cook."

I was touched at his offer. "You don't have to cook for me Jasper. I'm happy with just ordering a pizza."

Jasper shut the door with relief. "Great. I'll call."

I snickered and followed him into the living room. "I appreciate the sentiment." I said, patting him on the back before curling up on the couch.

He huffed and called the pizza place. "Just for that, I'm not telling you what you're getting on your pizza."

I laughed. After living with Charlie, I could eat almost anything on pizza. I grabbed the book sitting on the coffee table and flipped through the pages, trying to find where I left off.

When Jasper came back, he sat beside me and turned on the TV, flipping through the channels. We sat in comfortable silence while we waited for my dinner to arrive.

"Bella?" Jasper's voice called me away from _Jane Eyre. _I looked up at him. He had turned off the TV and was staring out the window.

"What's wrong, Jasper?" I asked, closing the book.

He didn't say anything for a while. I waited, staring at him. "Thank you."

Of all the things I expected to hear, that wasn't one of them. "For what?" I wondered. "I didn't do anything."

"You did more than you think." He said, looking at me. "You stood up for me against Edward."

It slowly dawned on me what he was talking about. "Jasper, I know you would never hurt me. Edward has no right to make you think otherwise."

He opened his mouth to protest. I put my hand over his mouth to stop it. "What happened on my birthday was _not _your fault. It was mine."

Jasper shook his head in disagreement but thankfully didn't say anything. "It's nice knowing that someone believes in my abilities."

"Jasper, I understand that what happened with Maria sucked." He winced at the mention of his sire. "But getting away from her and changing everything you used to know is impressive altogether. No one understands how difficult it is because they've never been in the same position as you. The Cullens are too hard on you." I shook my head and sighed. "You are stronger than you think, Jasper. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

He blinked and stared at me with wide eyes. Judging from his face, he never expected me to say anything like that.

"Edward was wrong to keep you away. If anything, having me around is helpful in trying to control your thirst,"

"No Bella. Edward was right." He disagreed. "I could kill you at any moment."

"But you wouldn't." I said. "You and I spent a couple of days together when we were hiding from James. You never tried to hurt me than."

"Because Alice was there." He pointed out. "She would have stopped me."

"That's not the point, Jasper." I said patiently. "You were so focused on trying to protect me that you didn't think about my blood."

"What about your birthday?" he hissed angrily. "I nearly killed you over something as simple as a paper cut."

"That's because you were overcome with six other bloodlusts, including Edward's, which was so much stronger because I'm his singer."

Why was he fighting me on this? Didn't he want someone to believe that he wasn't the monster he thought he was?

Jasper and I glared at each other for a long moment. Finally, he sighed and chuckled. "You are a force to be reckoned with, Bella Swan."

"Does that mean you believe me?"

"No." He said. "But I'm tired of arguing with you. You're too stubborn to listen to what I'm saying."

I rolled my eyes and picked up my book. Before I could get into it, the doorbell rang. With a sigh, I put the book down and followed Jasper to the door. He was paying the pizza guy, who looked way too nervous to be there.

"Maybe next time you should go pick up the pizza, rather than have them come here."

"Probably." He agreed. I took the pizza from his hands and went to the dining room. Jasper came inside shortly after and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. "So, what do you want to do tonight?"

I swallowed and shrugged. "We could watch a movie. I heard _Gone with the Wind _is on tonight and I want to watch that."

Jasper groaned. "Seriously? Do you know how long that movie is?"

I snickered. "Of course I do." I said. "I never thought I'd see a restless vampire. Especially one that time has no meaning to,"

"It's not just that." He grumbled. "Do you know how inaccurate that movie is?"

"No." I answered, wiping the grease from my fingers on a napkin. "Do you?"

"Yes." He mumbled. "I grew up in that time period, in case you've forgotten."

"I haven't forgotten." I said. "Come on, Jasper. You can tell me which parts were wrong."

He sighed and nodded. "You really are a strange human."

"I don't know whether to laugh or feel insulted."

"How 'bout both?"

I stuck my tongue out at him. "If you're done laughing at my expense, I'm going to have a shower and change."

Jasper nodded and picked up my plate. "I'll clean up and get a couple of blankets."

"Jasper," He turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Thanks for staying with me."

His eyes softened and he nodded.

I went upstairs and turned on the water, waiting for it to heat up. It didn't take long and by the time I got in, the entire bathroom was full of steam. I shivered when the hot water hit my cool skin. The water felt great against my tense muscles and soon enough, I was feeling more relaxed than I have in a while. I stayed in the shower until my skin felt wrinkly. I shivered as I stepped out and wrapped a towel around my naked body.

Combing through my bags, I pulled out a pair of blue flannel pants and a black tank top. After brushing through my wet hair, I let it dry naturally and pulled out a black hoodie from Edward's closet. It didn't look like something he would wear... I shrugged and headed towards to the door.

As I was leaving, a mirror I never noticed before, was hanging in the hallway. I didn't try to understand Esme reasoning to hang a mirror there but as I looked at it, something changed in the reflection. Instead of showing the opposite wall, the mirror showed me a completely different wall itself.

I turned around, just to make sure Esme hadn't painted the walls and simply forgot this side, which was ridiculous because Esme wasn't one to forget things, especially this. Sure enough, the walls were still the same. It was just a wall. I looked at the mirror again with a frown. I couldn't understand what was happening.

I reached out and touched the mirror, frowning.

Before I knew it, the mirror shimmered like a touch in water and I was falling. My scream was silenced abruptly.

I woke up with a start. I blinked and looked around, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I was in the guest bedroom and the sun was blinding.

That's funny, I thought. I didn't remember going to bed last night. I was going to watch a movie with Jasper last night. What happened?

I slipped out of bed and glanced around the room. The room was nothing like I remember. Why would Jasper bring me in here? Why didn't he take me to Edward's room last night?

I left the room. "Jasper?" I called on my way out. I looked around and blinked. Was I even in the same house? It looked different from the Cullens' house. "Jasper, this isn't funny."

"Who's up there?" A voice called from downstairs. It sounded like Alice.

What was Alice doing home? I thought she was hunting with the rest of the family.

Alice and I met halfway. The only problem was it didn't look anything _like_ Alice. Her hair was longer, her eyes were gray and she wore a dress that was not at all flattering on her petite frame.

"Alice, what the hell happened to you?"

"What do you mean, Miss?"

Miss? "Miss?" I echoed. "Alice, what's going on?"

Alice shook her head. "Come, Miss Bella. We must get you ready."

"Miss Bella?" I shook my head in confusion. "Ready for what?"

"To leave of course,"

I frowned at her, unable to understand. "What do you mean Alice? Where am I going?"

She looked at me with concern. "To get married. Your wedding is tomorrow."

"WHAT?"

Alice cringed away from me. "Please Miss. You must get ready or your mother will get upset."

"My mother?"

Speak of the Devil. Renee came up the stairs. "Isabella, why aren't you dressed yet? You must leave immediately. And what in Heaven's name are you wearing?"

I looked down at myself. I was dressed in the clothes I went to bed in. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Isabella, are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, of course. Why do you keep calling me Isabella?" I asked.

"It is your name." Renee said.

"But you never call me Isabella."

"Mistress, we don't have time for this. Miss Bella must get ready."

"Yes, yes of course, of course. Alice, please help Bella get ready. I expect her down in five minutes."

"Yes mistress."

"Alice, I don't understand what's going on."

She looked at me with her stormy gray eyes. "You are getting married tomorrow, Isabella. I know you are unhappy about it but you must."

"Why would I be unhappy? I love Edward."

Alice's nose scrunched up. "Edward? The carriage boy?"

I looked at Alice in confusion. "I'm not... marrying Edward?"

"No, Miss Bella. You are marrying Jasper Whitlock."

"WHAT?"

**That's all for now.**

**Review Please. :)**


	2. Interlude: Gone

**A/N: So, MAJOR thanks to everyone who reviewed. I was overwhelmed by the number of people who reviewed. I'm so happy that you liked the first chapter. **

**Note: Most people were correct in assuming that it is an alternate reality. However, Jasper's POV is going to be in both realities so each time there is an **_**Interlude **_**it means that it is back in Bella's reality. **

**Hope you like the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :) **

**Interlude: Gone **

_**Jasper**_

Bella has been upstairs for a while. How long does it take to get ready?

On second thought, I don't want an answer. But compared to Alice, Bella isn't one to spend too much time getting ready.

"Bella?" I called. There was no answer. She must have been hiding from me. It's the only reason why she wouldn't answer. "Come out; come out, wherever you are."

Against there was nothing.

"Bella?" I was beginning to worry. "This isn't funny, Bella." I made my way upstairs and towards Edward's room.

"Bella?" I called. I went still and listened for the sound of her heartbeat. Besides the hum of the fridge, there was complete silence. I opened my senses, hoping to catch some kind of emotion from her. Again, nothing.

I began to panic. I ran into Edward's room. Bella's towel was lying on the bed. She was in here recently. I moved to the window. She wasn't stupid enough to throw herself out of the window. I would have known something was wrong the moment it was decided.

The window was closed and she wasn't lying dead on the ground. Did she leave?

No, I would have heard her. And she wouldn't have left without telling me. She was so excited about watching _Gone with the Wind_.

But where was she?

I followed her scent out of Edward's room. Her scent ended in the middle of the hallway. I looked around. There is no way she could have done that herself. But what happened?

I walked down the hall, barely taking notice of the mirror hanging on the wall.

I knew I had to call Carlisle.

Edward was going to kill me.

I dialled Carlisle's number and waited impatiently for him to answer. I hoped to God that he would pick up. I couldn't let this wait until they got back.

"_Hello?"_

"Carlisle, thank God."

"_Jasper? Is something wrong?" _ He sounded panicked.

"You need to come home."

"_Has something happened to Bella? Is she alright?" _

Did he think I killed her? It wouldn't surprise me. "Not exactly,"

"_What does that mean?"_ Edward roared.

I pulled the phone away from my ear as I waited for him to calm down.

"_Jasper, what's happened? Is Bella hurt?" _

"I'll explain when you get here."

"_We're on our way." _

I hung up and went downstairs. I buried my head in my hands. Edward was surly going to kill me for this.

It didn't take long until the rest of the family got home. I must not have been paying much attention because not long after, Edward ripped me away from the couch, his hand wrapped around my throat. "What happened?" he hissed.

My military training kicked in and I shoved him away from me. "I don't know."

Edward roared. "What do you mean you _don't know?_"

"Edward, please let Jasper explain." Carlisle said.

Emmett and Rose moved closer to keep an eye on him. "Bella had just finished having dinner. She said she was going to have a shower while I cleaned up. We were going to watch a movie." I frowned. "I don't know what happened. One minute she was there, and then she was gone."

"Gone how?" Edward demanded.

"I don't know." I hissed.

Alice was holding Esme, who was sobbing. "She couldn't have just disappeared like that." Alice said.

"I checked the windows. She didn't fall out. I would have heard her leave and she would have told me she was leaving in the first place." I pointed out. "She was really excited to watch _Gone with the Wind_."

"If she's not here and she never left the house, where is she?" Emmett asked.

"Good question." Carlisle mumbled. "I'm going to do some research." He got up and before any of us could say anything, he was gone.

"I'm going to scour the woods, just in case." Emmett said.

"I'll go with you." Rosalie said.

Rose and Emmett left, leaving Edward, Alice, Esme and myself. "I'm going to call Charlie, see if he's heard from her."

"Is that really a good idea?" Edward asked. "If Charlie finds out Bella is missing, things can get bad."

"Oh." Esme sat back down and covered her face with her hands. "Where is my daughter?" she cried.

Unable to handle the emotions swirling around, I went upstairs, trying in vain to figure out where Bella disappeared.

My eyes moved across every surface of the hallway. I passed the mirror twice before actually looking at it. I didn't know why Esme had put an ugly looking mirror in the middle of the hallway.

The mirror itself wasn't that impressive. It had a cracked gold frame and the glass was dirty. Something caught my eye within the frame. I could see an old wooden chest. I squinted, trying to see. There was a flash of clothing and I knew immediately that there was something different. The mirror should have reflected the opposite wall.

"Carlisle?" I called.

He was beside me in a minute. "What wrong?"

"Where did this mirror come from?" I was staring at the mirror and before Carlisle showed up, it reflected the wall and evidently, me.

"I don't know." He said bemused. "Why?"

"Esme?" she had appeared at the sound of her name. "Esme, where did you get this mirror?"

She studied it. "I got it at an old antique store."

"But it's a piece of junk." I said. "The frame is cracked."

"It wasn't when I bought it." She frowned. "I have no idea how that happened." Esme ran her fingers along the frame.

"You said you got this from an antique store?" Carlisle asked.

She nodded. "The man said it came all the way from Italy."

"Is there any particular reason you're talking about a mirror?" Edward demanded, appearing suddenly. "We should be looking for Bella, not discussing a cracked mirror."

"I thought I saw something in the mirror."

"That's what mirrors generally do, Jasper." Edward said scathingly.

"I mean a different reflection." I growled.

"What are you talking about, Jasper?" Carlisle interrupted.

"I don't know." I sighed and rubbed my head.

"Have you found out anything yet, Carlisle?" Edward asked.

"Not yet." He said. "But I will keep looking."

I sighed and looked in the mirror. My own reflection was staring back at me. Where are you Bella? What happened?

I pulled away from the mirror, unaware that the minute I left; Bella appeared on the opposite side.

**So, hope that answers some of your questions. If not, well, it will be revealed soon enough. **

**Bella's POV is next. **

**Review Please. **


	3. More Alone

**A/N: New chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter.**

**Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to SM.**

**

* * *

**

**2. More Alone **

_**Bella **_

_You are marrying Jasper Whitlock." _

"_WHAT?" _

Alice's eyes went wide. "Y-you're marrying Jasper Whitlock."

I didn't know whether to laugh hysterically or cry. "You can't be serious."

"I am, Miss Bella." She said nervously.

I bit my lip and shook my head, unable to believe this. "Alice, what's the date today?"

"June seventeenth, Miss."

"And the year?"

"1885."

I thought I was going to pass out. "Are you sure you're feeling alright, Bella? You seem a little outlandish." Alice commented. I immediately noticed she didn't use _Miss._

"I'm fine, Alice."

She pursed her lips. "You must get ready now." She stripped me of my clothes, much to my embarrassment and dressed me in a plain green dress. She sat me down in front of the vanity and began brushing the tangles from my hair before her slender fingers waved through it and ended up in a braid.

"Alice, where's Emmett?"

"Your brother is downstairs, Miss Bella." She said. "He wanted to see you out."

Emmett is my brother? I guess it shouldn't have been that surprising. Not that any of this made sense what so ever. It was like I travelled back in time to a period where not only were the Cullens here but all human were as well.

"Alice, how long have I been betrothed to Jasper?"

"It has been arranged since the age of three, Miss. Your father and Lord Whitlock arranged it when young Mr. Whitlock was five."

"And how old is he now?"

"Twenty Miss."

I sighed and rubbed my temples. This was all too much for me to handle. I had an uncontrollable urge to burst out into tears.

I wanted _my _Edward. I wanted my family back. These people were not my family.

"Bella?" Alice said.

"What?" I snapped.

"Your mother is waiting, Miss."

Why does she keep switching between _Miss Bella _and Bella?

How cares? I didn't have the strength to ask. I followed Alice downstairs. Emmett was standing at the landing, his arms crossed and his face drawn with worry.

It was strange to see Emmett like this. "Are you ready, Isabella?" Renee asked, coming in.

"Yes ma'am." If I'm stuck in this–whatever this is—I may as well act like it. I've read enough books to help me get along.

"Say goodbye to your brother then." She ordered.

I turned to Emmett and looked at him. He looked exactly the same, albeit in different clothes and his eyes were the same colour as mine, as Charlie's.

Speaking of Charlie, where was he? I looked around, expecting him to appear.

"Looking for a way out, squirt?"

I jumped at Emmett's voice. "No." I said.

"I'll miss you, Bella." He said, wrapping his arm around me. He squeezed me in a tight bear hug and for once I didn't complain. It was something familiar.

"I'll miss you too, Emmett." I whispered. I buried my head in the crook of his neck.

He sighed and put me down. "No need to cry, Bella." He said, wiping my tears. "I'll come and visit once you get settled."

I didn't even realize I _was_ crying.

"Isabella," Renee interrupted. "You have to go."

I nodded and kissed Emmett on the cheek. "I love you brother bear."

Renee pulled me away from him and out of the carriage. I nearly fell when I caught sight of Edward. Despite the dirt and dust covering him, he was exceedingly handsome. I've never seen him look quite so... human. He smiled when he saw me. "Good morning, Miss Bella."

"Just Bella, please Edward."

He nodded his head and offered another one of his crooked smiles. "Now Isabella, Alice will be going with you." Renee interrupted.

I blinked. That wasn't something I expected.

"Why?"

Renee looked at me like I lost my mind. "You requested her to come with you."

"Oh!" I said. "Right,"

"Are you feeling alright, Isabella?"

That is the fourth time someone has asked me that question. For your information... NO I AM NOT ALRIGHT!

I didn't say that out loud because that would have only made things worse. "Yes, I'm fine." I lied. "I must have fallen out of bed and hit my head."

It seemed like a plausible excuse. When I was a kid, I always fell out of bed. I think I banged my head on the floor a couple of times as well. Charlie used to come into my room and put me back into bed. Sometimes I wouldn't even remember it happening. But when it did happen, I always woke up with a horrible headache.

I wonder if this is a dream.

"Edward, I expect to hear from you in the morning." Renee said.

"Yes Mistress." Edward bowed and opened the carriage door. He helped me into the carriage before helping Alice in as well.

Neither of us spoke for a while. I was too busy mulling over everything, starting with how the hell I got here in the first place.

"Alice?"

"Yes, Bella?" I looked over at her and noticed she was staring out the window with excitement. It was clear she didn't get out enough.

"Where's my father? Why didn't he say goodbye?"

She looked at me, her brows wrinkling. "Charles?"

I nodded though I didn't know whether or not to laugh at that.

"Bella, your father died last year."

I went completely still and looked at her in horror. "What?" I stammered. "But... but how?"

"He had a heart attack."

Tears formed in my eyes. Despite the fact that this Charlie was different than mine didn't make a difference. He was still my dad.

Alice moved and sat beside me, wrapping her tiny arms around my shoulders as I cried into her shoulder. "Everything's okay, Bella," She stroked my hair in soothing motions.

I struggled to breathe right. I knew I was being completely ridiculous.

Alice held me while I calmed down. I stared out the window, wondering if I would ever be able to see Charlie again. How many other things could possibly go wrong?

**ooo**

It was nightfall by the time we made it to house. I was exhausted and my shoulder was sore from Alice. She had fallen asleep on me.

Edward opened the door to the carriage and helped me out. A woman was standing there, waiting. I couldn't see her face in the darkness.

"You must be Isabella. Welcome."

Her voice sounded strangely familiar.

"Just Bella, please," I said.

"Of course,"

Edward helped Alice out of the carriage before closing the door behind her. "Come inside, both of you. It must have been quite a long journey." The woman led us inside and I nearly had a heart attack when I saw who it was. The caramel coloured hair and wide, loving eyes were hard to miss.

"Esme?"

She blinked and stared at me for a moment. "How did you know that?"

I blushed, realizing my mistake. "Um, forgive me. Mother told me about you."

"Oh." She smiled, all suspicion gone from her eyes. "Come in. Would you care for something to eat? It's late but I can have the cook make you something if you are."

"That's not necessary, Esme. I'm not hungry."

"Would you rather rest, Miss Bella?" Alice asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Of course. Follow me and I'll show you where you'll be staying."

I said goodnight to Edward, wishing I could kiss him but knowing that I couldn't, and followed Esme upstairs.

"Esme?" I asked. "When will I see Jasper?"

"In the morning, Bella. He had some business to take care of before the wedding so unfortunately he was unable to meet you."

I wondered if Jasper was as upset about marrying me as I was him. It was just so different from what I was used to. I never expected to be marrying Jasper. It was always supposed to be Edward.

Esme brought me to a room that had minimal decorating. There was a large, four-poster bed made of cherry wood with a dresser and a cabinet. After the long carriage ride, the bed looked like heaven. Edward had brought the chest of clothes in and set them on the floor. "Thank you, Edward." I said.

He smiled and nodded.

"Sleep well, Bella." Esme said. "I will wake you up in the morning to help you get ready."

"Thank you Esme."

Alice helped me out of the dress and into a nightgown. I wished I had my other pyjamas but this would have to do, despite how much I hated it.

"Goodnight, Alice."

"Goodnight Bella."

**ooo**

I didn't sleep well that night. Too many thoughts were going through my head. Would I ever get home? Why are all the Cullens spread out?

I barely got an hour worth of sleep until Alice was coming inside and telling me I had to get up.

"Did you not sleep well, Miss?"

"No." I rubbed my eyes and buried my face in my hands. "My head just wouldn't turn off."

"I know how you feel." She mumbled.

Esme came into the room and frowned. "Isabella, you must get up. You are marrying Master Jasper today."

I was well aware of that and it was part of the reason why I had huge bags under my eyes. Esme drew a bath for me and I sat in the tub, letting the hot water sooth my aching muscles. Alice was washing my hair. Apparently it was therapeutic and calming.

"Alice, what time is the ceremony?"

"Three o'clock Bella,"

"What time is it now?"

"Just after noon." She answered, pouring water over my head to rinse the soap out.

"I don't have a dress."

"Mrs. Whitlock's seamstress designed one for you." Alice said. "Your mother sent the measurements."

Great.

"I don't know if I can marry Jasper."

"I've heard nothing but wonderful things about the young Master Whitlock."

It's not his character that I'm talking about. It's the fact that Jasper is supposed to be with the girl who was currently washing my hair.

"Is there nothing I can do to stop it?"

"Why would you wish to stop it?"

"Jasper isn't right for me."

"There is no way to stop it, Miss. It was the wish of your late father that you marry him."

"I always thought I'd end up marrying for love."

"Most women do not marry for love, Miss." Alice said. "Those of the higher class marry simply to pass on the family name."

Esme came inside and effectively ended our conversation. I got out of the bath and wrapped a robe around my naked body.

Alice immediately went to my hair, combing out the tresses before French braiding it. She added flowers into my hair as well. Esme worked on the minimal makeup.

A couple of hours later, I stood staring at myself. Alice had just finished buttoning up the back of the dress. It clung to my body like a second skin. The sleeves were tight at my elbows before flowing to my wrists. The bodice was gorgeous. It had a corset design to it.

"You look so beautiful, Bella." Alice said in awe.

"Thanks, Alice."

"Are you ready to get married, Bella?" Esme asked.

I nodded, despite every nerve in my body telling me no.

"Alice, has Edward brought the carriage?"

"Yes Esme."

"Good." She said. "Let's go."

The carriage ride to the church was short. I was nearly hyperventilating from fear by the time we got there. I knew I had no reason to fear Jasper. He had to be a little bit like the Jasper from my reality. Right?

"The ceremony is starting, Bella."

I looked at Edward. He smiled and tilted his head towards the church.

Taking a deep calming breath, I made my way to the stairs.

**ooo**

My first sight of Jasper in this reality nearly had me reeling. He looked just like the Jasper I remembered except his eyes were hazel. He had the same mop of curly blond hair and his eyes held a certain tenderness that I saw in him the last time I saw vampire Jasper.

Human Jasper took my hands in his and I was struck by the warmth. I knew that Jasper was human but I never expected to feel such warmth.

I didn't have time to wonder because the priest began to speak.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in God's holy place, to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honourable among all men. In this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

There was silence. I didn't expect there to be any objections.

The priest continued, quoting a passage I recognized from the bible: "Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres." As the priest spoke, I listened to the words. "Isabella, if you'll repeat after me."

"I, Isabella Marie Swan take you Jasper Alexander Whitlock, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health to love and to cherish, from this day forward until death do us part." I recited the traditional vows the priest spoke before slipping the simple wedding band on his finger. I couldn't bring myself to look him in the eye. It was difficult to imagine this moment with someone other than Edward.

I heard the priest tell Jasper to recite his vows:

"I, Jasper Alexander Whitlock , take you Isabella Marie Swan, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health to love and to cherish, from this day forward until death do us part." Jasper spoke softly and slipped the wedding band onto my ring finger. I looked into his eyes for a brief moment. He stared back at me with a look I couldn't understand.

I looked back at the priest as he spoke. "From this day forward, Jasper and Isabella are joined in holy matrimony, in the eyes of God. May they have forever happiness and love in the future. Jasper, you may kiss the bride."

I couldn't help but stiffen. Jasper sighed quietly before leaning down and brushing his lips against mine. His lips were soft against mine and strangely nice. He pulled away and looked at the guests as he pulled my arm into his.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. Jasper Whitlock,"

**The bible quote is from **_I Corinthians 13:4-8 _**I know I used this in Chances as well but it's such a beautiful quote. **

**Anyway, hope you liked the chapter. **

**Until next time. **

**Review please. **


	4. First Sight

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, added to favourite or story alert. It makes me feel all warm and mushy : ) **

**Note: There seems to be a misconception: these are two different realities. Vampire Jasper won't remember this because human Jasper is completely different. There are two DIFFERENT realities. **

**Anyway, I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. I only own the story line. **

**Enjoy. **

**3. First Sight**

_**Jasper**_

Marrying a complete stranger was not something that I wanted. Ever. In fact, marriage was never something I wanted.

So, hearing that my future had already been planned out was not great.

It was a colossal mess. I was angry. I didn't want to be married. I was happy with my life before this. I had the freedom, no responsibilities and nothing to worry about.

My father walked into my study. "What can I do for you, Father?"

"I have come to speak to you about Isabella."

Isabella. Right, that was the name of the future Mrs. Whitlock.

I cringed, even at the thought.

"What about her?"

"I realize your attitude towards this marriage isn't exactly thrilled but I expect you to treat her with respect. Isabella is an innocent girl and she should not have to be treated like this is the end of the world for you."

I fought back the urge to laugh. This _was _the end of the world. I would be forced to spend my life with a woman I know nothing about. It was expected we have a son. And it was expected I _not_ ruin my family's reputation.

"I mean it, Jasper. This was arranged long ago. Before Charles died."

"I realize that Father." I spat. "There is no need to lecture me."

"Lecturing you is the only way to get you to understand." He growled.

"Oliver, that is quite enough." My mother's gentle voice floated into the room. "Badgering him into doing what you want will do nothing but anger him."

Mother appeared from behind Father and kissed my cheek. "Esme has everything ready for Isabella's arrival. The wedding is tomorrow, my son. I suggest you get some sleep."

"I'm not tired."

"You do not want to be drowsy during your wedding, Jasper." Mother gently reprimanded.

"Yes Mother." I stood up and walked to my room, awaiting my doom of a loveless marriage.

_**ooo **_

Esme woke me up the next morning. "It's time to wake, Master Jasper." She said. "Your wedding is today."

"There is no need to remind me of that fact, Esme." I said without getting up.

She frowned as she opened the curtains. It was rainy and cloudy out, matching my mood perfectly. "She is a lovely girl, Master Jasper. I met her last night, along with her maid, Alice."

"She brought her maid?" I asked, running a hand through the blond curls.

"Her mother did not want her to feel homesick." She explained taking out the suit I would be wearing for the wedding. "She believed that having Alice with her would help the transition from her home to ours."

"Have you got the ring, Master Jasper?"

"No." I answered grimly. "Father will give it to the ring bearer before the wedding. He did not trust me with it."

Esme's eyes flashed with an emotion I didn't recognize.

"I'll leave you to get ready than, Master Jasper." Esme left the room and I slipped out of bed. Esme had already drawn the bath. Stripping out of my night clothes, I stepped into the bath. It was warm and just the way I liked it. I washed my hair thoroughly before scrubbing my skin raw.

I dressed slowly, staring out the window into the rain as I did. Maybe God was punishing me for all the sins I've done. The gambling, the lying... using women for my own personal pleasure.

No, I decided. This was arranged before any of that happened. As I stared at myself in the mirror, I sighed at what I saw. I no longer saw myself as the man I used to be. In its place was the man I was about to become.

A husband.

There was a knock on the door. My father walked in without waiting for an answer.

"You look good, Jasper." He said.

"Was there something you needed?" I asked.

He walked to me and handed me a pocket watch. "This was your grandfather's." He said, handing it to me. "Your great-grandfather gave this to him the day he got married. It has been passed down to the men in our family. And now it is yours."

I inspected the watch. The watch had our family crest on it. "Thank you, Father."

He nodded and fixed the cravat. "You will marry Isabella today, Jasper." He said. "It is expected of you."

I sighed and nodded. There was no point in trying to fight him. It was not only my future I would end up hurting but Isabella's as well. I may not want to marry the girl but I do not wish to embarrass her family either. It was especially hard on women because society believes that it is their fault.

"Now, it's time to get married."

Father led me out to the carriage. William, my family's carriage boy, who was no younger than myself, stood waiting.

I stepped into the carriage.

"Make sure he gets to the church William." I heard Father say.

"I will, Sir."

Not long after, the carriage jerked forward and we were moving.

_**ooo **_

I heard the doors to the church open and I turned to meet the woman that would be my wife until I died.

The woman I saw was not what I expected. She was beautiful. Her long chestnut hair was braided with white flowers intricate throughout. Her eyes met mine for a fraction of a second but it was long enough for me to see the depth full chocolate brown eyes.

It wasn't until she was standing in front of me and her hands were in mine did I remember that this wasn't what I wanted. Isabella may have been beautiful but she was not what I wanted. None of this was what I wanted.

From the corner of my eye, I saw a petite woman with long black hair staring at my bride. She sighed and looked at the ground, her cheeks losing the colour that was originally there.

I clued in to the priest's words. "...delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres." I recognized this quote. This was a favourite of the man's. He always spoke it at weddings. I wouldn't be surprised if he said the same words at my parents' wedding. The man was old enough. "Isabella, if you'll repeat after me." Father Dominic said.

I looked at Isabella, waiting for her to speak.

"I, Isabella Marie Swan take you Jasper Alexander Whitlock, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health to love and to cherish, from this day forward until death do us part." Her voice was soft and soothing; I barely paid attention to the fact that she was putting the plain gold wedding band on my finger. She wouldn't look me in the eye but I could feel her hands trembling.

"Jasper, if you'll repeat after me." Father Dominic said softly.

"I, Jasper Alexander Whitlock , take you Isabella Marie Swan, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health to love and to cherish, from this day forward until death do us part." I felt sick saying these words, as I put the ring on her finger. I managed to hide them from the girl in front of me but from the look on the good Father's face told me I wasn't fooling him.

"From this day forward, Jasper and Isabella are joined in holy matrimony, in the eyes of God. May they have forever happiness and love in the future. Jasper, you may kiss the bride." I had the feeling Father Dominic was saying this for my benefit. A warning of sorts. I noticed Bella had stiffened at the last words. With a sigh of annoyance, I leaned down and pressed my lips against hers. It was a chaste kiss and I pulled away before things could get out of control.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. Jasper Whitlock,"

He really was rubbing this in my face. I think he's enjoying this. I linked my arm through Isabella's and together we left the church. Guests threw rice at us as we left.

All I had to do was live through this night.

If only it was that easy.

_**ooo **_

The reception party was in full swing. My parents went all out with this. Isabella kept biting her lip nervously.

Upon arrival, it was tradition in my family for the wedded couple to have their first dance before anything else. The guests surrounded us as Isabella and I danced. She kept looking down at her feet. "Is something wrong?" I asked.

Isabella looked at me, her large doe eyes wide. "I'm a horrible dancer." She mumbled. "I'm worried I'll step on your feet."

"Surely you can't be that bad." I laughed.

She proved me wrong when she stepped on my feet. I winced and she apologized immediately. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." I said.

The song thankfully came to an end before she could cause more damage to my feet. I let her go, noticing the hurt that flashed through her eyes. It was gone almost immediately and she sighed quietly to herself.

Before I could ask her what was wrong, Mother came up to us and pulled Isabella into a hug. "Isabella, you look so beautiful." she kissed her cheek and smiled. "I am happy to have such a beautiful daughter-in-law."

Isabella blushed and smiled. "Thank you." She said. "Please, call me Bella." She added nervously.

Mother's friends surrounded us like a flock of birds, all commenting on the ceremony and how beautiful she looked. Isabella was blushing furiously. "Miss Bella," a soft voice said, popping up beside Isabella.

I studied the girl beside Isabella. She was the same girl I noticed in the church. Was this Alice? The maid who came with Isabella?

Isabella looked at Alice. "You must eat, Miss Bella." She said. "You haven't had anything since breakfast."

"You're right." She said. "If you'll excuse me,"

"Of course, Isabella. It's best to keep your strength together."

When Isabella disappeared with Alice, I looked at Mother. "You were very handsome, Jasper." She said. "I'm proud of you."

"I don't want this, Mother." I said through clenched teeth.

She shook her head, anger flashing through her green eyes, a very rare occurrence. "It is too late now, Jasper. You need to learn to grow up and take responsibilities. You are no longer a child. You have done enough damage to this family's reputation." She moved closer so she was standing right in front of me. "Isabella is a good girl. Remember that."

I sighed and nodded.

When Mother walked away, I noticed Carlisle Cullen was standing at a table, watching the couples dance. It was unusual to see the town doctor. He rarely came to events such as these. I couldn't help but wonder how Mother got him here. I made my way to the table to greet him.

"Good evening, Carlisle." I held my hand out for him to shake. He took it, his hand shockingly cold against mine.

"Good evening, Jasper." He said politely. "Congratulations on your marriage. I wish you all the happiness in the world."

I grimaced. "Thanks." I muttered. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"I am." He said. "I've never seen such a blushing bride."

I followed his gaze to Isabella. She was dancing with my father, laughing as they danced. Like Carlisle said, she was indeed blushing. I noticed that Bella was standing on Father's feet to avoid stepping on his as she did mine.

"Seems to be a trait of hers," I said aloud.

"It is said that the eyes are the window to the soul." He said. "Isabella appears to be someone who isn't afraid to show what she's feeling. It is a very unusual trait."

I agreed.

"You are a lucky man, Jasper." Carlisle said, turning to me. "Do not let her go."

I was surprised by his words. "Thank you, Carlisle."

Carlisle excused himself to talk to my mother while I went searching for my bride. It would seem strange if I didn't try to steal her away from all those vying for her attention.

"May I cut in?" I asked Father.

He was more than willing to give her up. I think he thought I was finally taking his advice. "Are you enjoying yourself, Isabella?"

"Yes." She smiled. "But I miss my home."

"We could always go back and visit." I said tightly.

Her eyes looked sad. "Maybe one day,"

Why do women have to act so strangely?

"Was the wedding to your satisfactory?"

"Yes."

I was at a loss for conversation. Usually women threw themselves at me. There were always topics of conversation. But Isabella Swan—I mean _Whitlock_—was anything but normal.

We danced in silence, her hands warm and soft in mine. My eyes travelled back to Isabella's maid. She sat at a table, staring down at the table clothes.

She looked so sad.

Was she jealous of what her mistress had?

No. She didn't appear that way. Jealousy and sadness were two different things.

If only there were I way I could find out.

_**Bella**_

Dancing with Oliver was much easier than dancing with Jasper. I missed my vampire Jasper more than I even _liked_ this human Jasper. He wasn't the same man.

It was awkward dancing with Jasper again. There was nothing to talk about. If I continue on in this reality, I will undoubtedly forget how to speak.

It will during the last minute of the song that I caught sight of someone I never thought I'd see.

Carlisle!

My heart leaped with joy. It was Carlisle, he was here! I moved away from Jasper at the end of the song. He claimed he was going to ask his mother to dance. I knew we still had the last song of the night to do before leaving.

Which would lead to the wedding night.

Which would lead to... well, sex.

I was going to have sex with Jasper.

I couldn't help but cringe at the thought. My first time was supposed to be with Edward, not Jasper.

"Carlisle!" I nearly threw my arms around him. He looked exactly like he did when I last saw him. Only in different clothes. "What are you doing here? Have you come to take me home? Do you know what happened?"

The man in front of me looked utterly confused. "I'm sorry?"

My face fell when the realization hit. "You don't... you don't recognize me?"

He shook his head. "You are the new Mrs. Whitlock."

"I don't understand." I started speaking more to myself than to Carlisle. "How come everyone else is still human and you're a vampire? It doesn't make any sense."

The hair on the back of my neck stood on end after that.

"What did you just say?"

"That... you're a vampire." His honey gold eyes had gone black. They were narrowed in an expression I've never seen before.

"How do you know that?"

I looked around to make sure no one was watching. Then I pulled the sleeve of my dress up and showed him the scar that James left.

Carlisle's sharp intake of breath told me he recognized it. "You were bitten... and yet you're still human?" he looked at me in disbelief. "How is that possible?"

"It's a long story." I muttered. "Carlisle, you have to help me."

He studied me for several long moments. "What can I do?" he asked.

"I would need to tell you everything, but the story is too long."

"You will have to come see me in a few days."

I nodded vigorously. "I will try to get away."

Carlisle's fingers grazed over the crescent scar on my arm. "Your skin is cooler here than anywhere else." He said. "A side effect of the bite, perhaps?"

"Probably," I agreed. "There aren't many humans that have survived a vampire attack and still live to tell the day."

"And still human,"

"That too," I said.

"Isabella?" Jasper tapped me on the shoulder. "It is time for the final dance of the evening."

I nodded and looked at Carlisle. "It was nice to meet you, Dr. Cullen."

Hopefully he would catch my drift.

"It was a pleasure, Mrs. Whitlock." He did. Vampire speed and all.

I allowed Jasper to take my hand and lead me to the dance floor. He put one hand around my waist and the other in my hand.

"Are you ready for tonight, Isabella?" he whispered.

No.

I looked Jasper in the eye and smiled tightly. "Of course,"

He smiled as well as we finished off the last dance.

**Before you ask, yes, Carlisle was always going to be a vampire. **

**Thanks for reading. **

**Review Please. **


	5. Everybody's Fool

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. It makes me giddy when I read all the reviews. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns everything Twilight related. I only own the plot. **

**

* * *

**

**4. Everyone's Fool**

_**Bella**_

Thinking of ways to get out of having sex with Jasper wasn't easy. In fact, it was nearly impossible.

We said goodbye to the guests and not long after, Jasper led me to our bedroom. It was bigger than the one I slept in the night before.

Neither of us spoke. I didn't know how I felt about Jasper taking away my virginity. So many questions went through my head. What will happen if I get back to my reality?

A warm hand cupped my chin and lifted my head up. I looked into Jasper's hazel eyes, momentarily forgetting that he was human.

"What are you thinking about so hard?" he asked gently.

"I'm nervous." I blurted out. It was kind of true. Just not the full truth.

"There is nothing to be worried about." Jasper's hands ghosted down my neck and shoulders before resting on my lower back. "I'll be gentle with you."

That's not all that I was worried about, but it was part of it. Jasper leaned down and pressed his lips lightly against mine. To feel his lips, so soft and warm against mine, was different than anything I've ever experience. I couldn't deny the way my body responded to him. His slim fingers moved down the back of my dress, unbuttoning the dress.

The dress fell to the floor, leaving me standing in front of him in only my chemise. Jasper's eyes moved down my body.

"You're beautiful." He whispered, stroking my face with his hand.

I blushed and began to pull his shirt out. He watched me as I removed his shirt. I had to remember that I was no longer the Bella from my reality. I was here and Jasper's wife. I had to pretend to be his wife, even if it wasn't what I wanted.

My eyes widened when I saw the sun-kissed skin. His muscles rippled under my touch and he groaned. "Isabella," he pulled me closer and kissed me.

Kissing Jasper felt right. Thoughts of Edward and how wrong this was, disappeared.

It wasn't long before both our clothes were gone and he lay me down on the bed. "Do you trust me, Isabella?"

I swallowed and nodded.

His fingers traced down my body, cupping my breasts and brushing my nipples with his fingertips. I gasped and moaned, my nipples hardening under his touch. "Please Jasper," I begged.

"I won't let anything happen to you."

Again, I nodded. Jasper skipped over the foreplay and his long, thick cock entered me slowly. I whimpered, holding his forearms against the pain. He kissed me, trying to help ease the pain.

"Are you ready?" he asked, reaching my barrier.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes before nodding. Jasper thrust quickly and I gasped from the pain. Jasper held himself still, whispering sweet words of comfort.

It wasn't long until I thrust into him, letting him know that I was ready. Jasper took the hint and thrust into me at a slow, steady pace. "Oh Jasper," I groaned. "Please,"

"What do you want, Isabella?"

"Please," I groaned. "Faster."

The pleasure intensified as Jasper thrust. "Oh, Jasper, yes." I groaned.

"Bella," My legs wrapped around his waist, my heels digging his lower back. This caused him to slip in deeper and my back arched as I cried out, riding through the waves of pleasure that rushed through my body so suddenly. Completely spent, Jasper collapsed against me, my body trembling beneath him.

Jasper stared down at me, his eyes gentle with emotion. He pulled out and lay beside me, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling him against me. It was unusual to feel a warm body pressed against mine. Edward was always so cold—and always wore a shirt when he held me.

I snuggled into his arms—an automatic response to someone holding me—and closed my eyes.

_**ooo**_

Waking up the next morning, I was momentarily confused. A warm arm was wrapped around my waist, holding me tight against them. I twisted around to look and saw the honey blond hair.

Right, I was married to Jasper. I was still naked, lying next to an equally naked Jasper.

Memories of last night flashed through my head. My body was sore, which was to be expected.

I was startled out of my thoughts when Jasper groaned and rolled over, burying his head in the pillow. I took the opportunity to get up and go to the bathroom. I wanted to have a bath and relax. I turned on the water, watching as the tub began to fill with water. I poured in lavender oils into the water and stepped into the warm water, sighing with contentment. It felt amazing and soothing.

"Isabella?" Esme knocked on the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and she came inside, frowning. "You could have waited for me to start your bath, Isabella."

"That is not necessary, Esme." I said. "I am perfectly capable of drawing my own bath."

Her frown deepened but I didn't care. "But you shouldn't have to do—"

"Esme, it's fine." I said.

She nodded, biting her tongue.

"Is Jasper awake?" I asked.

"Yes." She said. "He woke up a couple of minutes ago."

"I'll meet him downstairs for breakfast then." I wrapped a robe around my body and Esme helped me get into a green dress. The dress fit snugly against me.

I went down to the dining room. Jasper was sitting at the table, eating some fruit. "Good morning, Isabella."

"Morning Jasper," I sat down across from him and put some fruit on my plate. Esme scooped eggs onto my plate. "Esme, you really don't need to do this."

"Please, Isabella."

With a sigh, I nodded and allowed her to continue filling my plate with food. It was strange, comparing this Esme to my vampire mother. They were different on so many levels yet at the same time, they are both the same.

Jasper and I ate in silence. It was an awkward silence because I couldn't think of anything to say and Jasper didn't bother saying anything. I was surprised when Angela came inside with Alice. In fact, I chocked on my orange juice and started coughing it up.

Alice looked at me with concern. "Are you alright, Miss Bella?"

"I'm fine." I lied. "I swallowed wrong."

She nodded and Angela turned to talk to Jasper. "Master Jasper, you have visitors."

Jasper nodded at her. "Send them in."

I stared at him for a long moment, trying to understand how he could go from sweet and tender to this cold, unbothered man.

Footsteps came from behind me. I turned around and was surprised to see a tall man with blond hair and deep gray eyes, wide with excitement. He came to stand beside my chair, missing my presence completely.

"Nathaniel. What a surprise." Jasper said flatly.

"You don't sound too surprised there, Jasper." He chuckled, his voice deep and rich. "Were you expecting me?"

"Yes." He said. "Mother told me you would be stopping by soon."

"Am I too late? Have I already missed the wedding?"

"You're a day too late, unfortunately." Jasper said, nodding at me.

The man—Nathaniel—looked down at me. "Ahh! You must be Isabella." He took my hand in his and kissed it. "I am Nathaniel, Jasper's older, more handsome brother."

I blushed bright red. "It's just Bella." I said.

"Well _just_ Bella, welcome to the family," he smiled.

"Is there a particular reason why you're here, Nathaniel?"

"Actually, there is." He let go of my hand and winked. "I come bearing gifts." He said. "Well, actually, only one. And she's a rather large gift."

Jasper and I both looked at him blankly.

"Angela, will you bring her in?" Nathaniel called.

Both Jasper and I turned towards the door. In walked Rosalie, dressed in a red velvet dress and looking every inch as beautiful human as she does just a vampire.

"Cousin!" Jasper smiled and went to her, hugging her tight.

"Hello, Jasper." She smiled. "It's been as while, hasn't it?"

"Indeed." He led her to a chair. "How long as you staying?"

I watched the interaction between the two of them.

"A couple of weeks." She said. "Papa sent me here because he wants me to find a husband. He says it's time."

Nathaniel sat on my right. "How are you this morning?"

"Tired," I answered truthfully. "Yesterday was a long day."

"I can imagine." He winked and I immediately realized what he was insinuating. I blushed profusely. Nathaniel immediately chuckled at my response. "Relax; I'm not trying to embarrass you."

"Could have fooled me,"

He grinned widely. Esme came into the room. "Master Jasper, there is someone here to see you."

I looked at Jasper, surprised when his eyes narrowed. "Thank you, Esme." He said. "If you'll excuse me, cousin."

Rosalie nodded. Jasper didn't even bother saying anything to me. I was annoyed and surprisingly hurt by his reaction.

"So," Rosalie said from across the table. "You're Jasper's wife?"

"Yes." I said, warily. Rosalie didn't like me in my reality; I wonder how she'll like me in this one. "You don't look like anything special to me." She sneered.

I stared at her, taken aback. "Excuse me?"

"Rosie, that's enough." Nathaniel said.

"Jasper never wanted to get married." She said, ignoring Nathaniel's comment. "He only married you to please his parents."

"Yes, that's generally what happens in arranged marriages." I pointed out.

Her eyes narrowed into slits. Rosalie stood up and came closer. I kept still. She was human but she could still hurt me. And that was not something I really wanted to experience.

"I wouldn't bother playing little Miss Perfect. As soon as you give birth to his heir, he's going to drop you like flies." She hissed. "Oh, you'll still be married but he'll be off with some other woman, doing things that you could never imagine."

Oh, I could imagine.

"Rosalie that is enough!"

"Why are you standing up for her?" she demanded, turning on Nathaniel.

"Because she didn't want this any more than Jasper did. You cannot blame her for something she had absolutely no control over."

Rosalie and Nathaniel stood glaring at each other for several minutes before Rose turned without another word and left.

Nathaniel looked at me. He was about to speak when I shook my head. "Don't bother, Nathaniel." I said, standing up. "Rosalie's right."

I dropped the napkin on the table and started walking to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"For a walk," I said without turning around. "I need some air."

"Bella," Nathaniel's voice was soft. I turned around and looked at him. "Don't let Rosalie get to you. She's just a bitter harpy."

"It's alright, Nathaniel." I said. "I'm used to it."

I left the room, probably leaving him about as confused as I felt.

I walked outside, making my way to the barn. I've only been around horses once, when I was seven or eight. Suffice to say, I had a really bad experience with them.

I honestly don't know why I was going there in the first place until I saw the bronze hair. _Edward._

He must have heard me coming because he turned around, a small smile gracing his beautiful face. "Good morning, Miss Bella."

"Morning, Edward." I mumbled. He put down the shovel only to pick up a grooming brush. "Are you busy?"

"I was just about to brush the horses." He said.

"Oh." I needed someone to talk to. I didn't want to talk to Alice because it still felt weird. Esme wouldn't understand how I was feeling because of her connection to Jasper, which only left Edward because Rosalie was still a bitch and Emmett wasn't here. "Can we talk?"

Edward looked surprised by my question. "Of course." He said.

I followed him into the barn and watched as he began brushing the black horse's mane. He didn't seem to be in any hurry for me to speak.

"Have you talked to my mother?" I asked.

"Yes Miss."

"How long are you staying here?"

"Until Mrs. Swan sends for me,"

We fell back into silence. It was comfortable and the only sounds were the horses' whining. "Edward?"

"Yes Miss?"

"If you were forced into an arranged marriage against your will, would you try to work with it or seek out a mistress?"

He looked shocked by my blunt question. "I'm not sure I should answer that, Miss."

"Please, Edward. You don't have to behave so formally around me." I said softly. I stood up, needing something to do. I grabbed an extra grooming brush and began grooming the horse with Edward. "And call me Bella."

His eyes were wide with disbelief. Apparently seeing me behave like this was not something he was used to.

"Will you answer my question?"

With a quiet sigh, he nodded. "I would have worked to make my marriage work, Miss."

I sent him a glare. He held up his hands in surrender. "Bella,"

"Why do you think Jasper is so unwilling to let this work? Why does he seek out other mistresses?"

"May I be honest?" Edward asked.

"Of course, Edward,"

"Master Jasper has always been given everything that he wanted. His choice in marriage was something he had no control over; therefore he is taking it out his angry and frustration on you _and_ his parents."

"But it is not my fault. Our parents arranged this when we were children."

"Miss— Bella," he corrected when I glared at him. "When you grow up the way I have, you tend to appreciate what's given to you. The difficulties with the rich are that you are expected to marry from the same class and produce children to continue their legacy. The problem is, most of them tend to be arranged marriages because love is not a factor in those."

"It should be." I mumbled.

"There would be many more happy couples if there were." He agreed.

We worked in silence for a long time. "Jasper wants to have an affair with someone after I produce an heir."

"Did he tell you that?" Edward asked, apparently more comfortable with me being honest.

"No." I said. "Rosalie Hale did."

His nose wrinkled. "Rosalie Hale is a bitter harpy." He said. I wanted to laugh. He said the same thing Nathaniel said. He continued, "She is trying to get under your skin and make you seem like Master Jasper will be unfaithful."

"But what if he is?" I wondered. "What if Rosalie is right? I don't want to spend the rest of my life caught in a loveless marriage."

"Don't take Rosalie's word, Bella." Edward said gently. "She doesn't know what she's talking about. She's trying to make herself feel better by making others miserable."

"But what if she _is_ right?" I whispered.

Edward put the brush down and came to stand in front of me. He cupped my chin and tilted my face upwards so I could see his beautiful vibrant green eyes. "Then you will have me to help you through it."

I turned my cheek into his hands, sighing at the warmth and comfort he brought me. He was exactly like _my_ Edward. At least some things never change.

"Thank you, Edward."

He smiled and dropped his hand. We went back to brushing the horses, together in silence.

_**OOO**_

When I went back inside later that afternoon—after helping Edward groom all the horses—I was met with Jasper, who was coming down the stairs.

"Isabella, I was looking for you." He said. He wrinkled his nose as I got closer and took a step back. "You smell awful." He grumbled. "What were you doing?" he could have been a little nicer about the fact but I tried to ignore his tone.

"I was grooming the horses with Edward."

"You were grooming the horses?" Jasper demanded. "There is no need for you to groom horses, Isabella. We have slaves to do that."

"I'm well aware of that, Jasper. But it is peaceful grooming horses." I hissed. "I used to do it at home." It was a lie but he didn't need to do that.

His eyes narrowed at me but I stood my stand. I wasn't going to let Jasper get to me.

"Now, what is it that you want?"

"Come with me." He said in a clipped voice. "I'll show you."

I followed Jasper to his study. Once he sat, he pushed a couple of papers my way. I looked at them for a moment before looking at him in confusion.

"What are these?"

"Read them."

I read through the documents, my heart sinking with each word. I met his gaze once I completed. "You can't be serious."

"Oh, you'll learn to realize that I am serious about everything, Isabella."

* * *

**So... sorry about the cliffy. Next chapter will reveal what the document says. **

**Review. **


	6. False Pretence

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. A few of them were really entertaining to read. **_**Cullen Cousin**_**'s review was especially entertaining. **

**Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns everything. I only own the plot. **

_**Previously on Timeless: **_

_I followed Jasper to his study. Once he sat, he pushed a couple of papers my way. I looked at them for a moment before looking at him in confusion. _

"_What are these?" _

"_Read them." _

_I read through the documents, my heart sinking with each word. I met his gaze once I completed. "You can't be serious." _

"_Oh, you'll learn to realize that I am serious about everything, Isabella."_

* * *

**5. False Pretence**

_**Jasper**_

Mr. Jenks was beginning to get on my nerves. "What do you want Jenks?"

"Forgive me, Sir, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Have you the documents?"

He nodded and handed me the papers. I flipped through them, reading them as I did. "Very good," I said, looking at him. I pulled out the money and handed it to him. "Do not tell anyone about our exchange. Do you understand, Jenks?"

"Yes Sir,"

"You may leave."

Jenks hightailed it out of the room and I looked over the documents.

I didn't hear the door open until Nathaniel said, "What are those?"

I looked up at him. "Nothing that concerns you, Nate,"

"I just saw Jenks leave." He said. "Do you have business that Mother and Father aren't aware of?"

"It is my business, Nathaniel. Leave it be."

His eyes watched me carefully. "Do those documents have something to do with young Isabella?"

My hands clenched into fists. "What part of _it is my business_, don't you understand?"

"So they do." He shook his head. "Are you aware of what Rosalie said to Bella after you left?"

I waited for him to speak. "She told her that Bella had no hopes of being with you. That as soon as you get her pregnant, you're going to seek out a mistress."

Well...

When I made my move to deny that, his eyes narrowed. "Was Rosalie right, Jasper? Are you really going to treat Bella as a container to hold your demon spawn?"

"My child will not be a demon spawn."

"Well, if it turns out anything like you, it will be." He grabbed the papers before I realized and he read over them. His eyes narrowed in disbelief. "Are you seriously going to give these to her?"

"She is my wife, Nathaniel. She will do as I say."

"She is not a dog, Jasper. It is unfair to treat her as one." He shook his head. "Why are you doing this to her? Why won't you even consider acting like a husband should? What is so terrible about Isabella that repels you so?"

"I don't want to talk about this with you Nathaniel." I snapped. "This is between _my_ wife and me."

"When did you become such a heartless bastard?" he demanded.

I ignored him. "Does this mean you're leaving, Nate?"

"No." He answered. "I'll be staying, if only for Bella's sake."

It angered me that my own brother cared more for my wife's feelings than my own. What happened to the pact we made as a child? I guess our brotherhood doesn't surpass my feelings towards my wife.

I read through the documents one more time before going to look for Isabella. She seemed to have disappeared.

"Angela?" I called, heading into the kitchen.

"Yes Mr. Jasper?"

"Have you seen Isabella?" I asked.

"No sir." She said. "Last I saw, she was talking to Mr Nathaniel."

"She didn't say where she was going?"

"No Sir. She appeared upset after speaking to Miss Rosalie."

Rosalie.

Each time, it came back to Rosalie.

"Do you know where Rosalie is, Angela?"

"In the library, Sir,"

"Thank you Angela." I went upstairs in search of Rose. She was sitting on a chair, reading one of the novels. I didn't realize Rosalie even liked to read.

"Rosie,"

"Is your business with Mr. Jenks finished, Jasper?"

"Yes." I said. I leaned against the bookshelf and crossed my arms. "What did you say to Isabella after I left, Rosie?"

Her expression didn't change but I noticed her eyes tighten. "I didn't tell her anything she shouldn't already know."

"Which is?"

"We all know how vocal you were about your marriage to her. I just told her that your chances of remaining loyal to her were very slim."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because it's true,"

"That doesn't answer my question, Rose."

"She has a right to know the truth, Jasper." She said. "It isn't right to string her around and give her a chance that you might change your opinion."

"I had a way of doing that." I said. "According to Nathaniel, you tore her apart."

"That wasn't my intention."

"Nevertheless, you need to keep your mouth shut about this."

Her eyes narrowed. "Fine,"

She stood up to leave and I made my way downstairs to look for Isabella. She was walking inside as I made it to the bottom step.

"Isabella, I was looking for you." I said. An awful smell seemed to be coming from her. I wrinkled my nose as she got closer and took a step back. "You smell awful." I grumbled. "What were you doing?"

"I was grooming the horses with Edward."

"You were grooming the horses?" I demanded. "There is no need for you to groom horses, Isabella. We have slaves to do that."

"I'm well aware of that, Jasper. But it is peaceful grooming horses." Bella hissed. "I used to do it at home."

My eyes narrowed at her angrily.

"Now, what is it that you want?"

"Come with me." I said in a clipped voice. "I'll show you."

I led her to my study and sat down in my chair. I pushed the documents towards her, watching as she looked down at them. She looked at me confused, after glancing down at the papers.

"What are these?"

"Read them." I said.

Isabella read through the documents. I waited in silence as she read until meeting my gaze once she completed it. "You can't be serious."

"Oh, you'll learn to realize that I am serious about everything, Isabella."

"You honestly expect me to agree to sign these?"

"Yes."

She shook her head and dropped the papers. "I'm not signing these."

I stood up, glaring at her menacingly. "Whether or not you sign those papers don't matter. Because nothing will change how I feel."

Her eyes watered with tears and I had to fight back the tiny, insignificant part of me that felt guilty for this.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Our parents may have wanted us to be married but I didn't. And if you really think about it, neither did you. So to them, it will appear that you and I are a happily married couple."

"When in reality, you'll be fucking whoever the hell you want and I have no say in the matter?" she hissed. "How is that fair to _me_?"

"It isn't." I said.

"Fuck you." She shoved the papers back at me.

"Sign the papers, Isabella."

"No."

"Sign. The. Papers."

"No."

"Isabella,"

"You can say my name as many times as you'd like. I am not going to sign these papers."

_**Bella**_

I can't believe he wanted me to sign this.

Jasper really expected me to allow him have as many affairs as he wanted without being upset over the fact? According to the papers, I was to stay his wife, give him an heir and ignore the fact that he could be having sex with any number of women. I wasn't even allowed to leave him because of those documents either. Who would really believe we're a happy couple when he is having an affair with another woman? I may not like this Jasper but he was still my husband.

"I will not sign these papers." I said running a hand over my face so he wouldn't see the tears that slipped down my face.

Jasper was in front of me in a flash, shaking me hard. "Why won't you agree to sign these papers?"

"Because I don't want to be someone you have sex with just to bear an heir to your name! Why can't you even _try_ being in a relationship with me? What are you so afraid of? That you may actually like me? That you're stuck with me until the day you die?" I was crying but I didn't care anymore. "I don't want to know that you have bastard children with different women. It isn't fair to the women you sleep with or the children you bear with them or to me or any of the children _we _have."

A sharp sting across my cheek made me stumble back. I stared at Jasper in complete horror. His face was contorted in fury as he stalked closer to me. "You have no right to speak to me like that." He hissed. "I am the man of the house and I have no problem putting you in your place. Speak like that to me again and you will regret it."

I couldn't stop the tears as the wracked through my body.

Hyperventilating in front of him was not a smooth idea. I grabbed the pen off the table and signed my name where he wanted.

"I hope you're happy."

_**OOO**_

I ran into Nathaniel on my way outside. I needed air. I felt like I was suffocating.

Nathaniel caught me before I could fall. "Bella?"

Hearing his gentle, concerned voice, I broke down in sobs, burying my face in his chest.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

I shook my head, unable to answer. I still couldn't believe that Jasper hit me.

"Bella, what happened?"

I lifted my face from his chest and his eyes tightened immediately. He took my chin in his hand roughly and turned my face to the side. I whimpered.

His eyes softened. "I'm sorry, Bella." He said. His fingertips gently grazed my cheek and I recoiled. It still stung from when Jasper hit me. "What happened?"

"I refused to sign his papers." I mumbled, not bothering to wipe the tears. "I got under his skin. He got angry."

"Did he hit you, Isabella?"

I nodded and looked down, ashamed.

"I'm going to kill him." Nathaniel hissed.

"No!" I shouted. "Please, Nathaniel. Don't." I shook my head, grasping his shirt tightly. "Please, it will only make things worse."

"He _hurt _you, Bella." He snapped. "That is not okay."

"I deserved it."

"No woman deserves to be harmed because they didn't want to do something."

Why couldn't Jasper be more like Nathaniel? It would have made my life so much easier. "Please, Nathaniel. Just leave it alone. It was one time."

"But what if it isn't? What if it happens again? You could be in danger, Isabella."

"No." I shook my head. "I'll be fine. Jasper won't hurt me."

"He already did."

"He was upset."

"Why are you making excuses for him?"

"Because whether I wanted this or not, he is still my husband. I don't want to aggravate him anymore than I already have."

"Fine," he said. "But if this happens again, you tell me and I will take care of it. Do you understand?"

"Yes." I promised. Wiping the tears from my face, I looked at him. "Do you know where Dr. Cullen lives?" I asked.

"No." He said. "But he works at the hospital at night. Why?"

"There's something that I need to discuss with him." I said.

"The only chance you'll get to see him is at night." Nathaniel said. "Dr. Cullen only works the night shift. He has some sort of issue with the sunlight."

Oh, I know.

"I can find out for you." He offered.

I nodded my head in agreement. "Will you tell Edward for me? He can take me there tomorrow."

"Of course," he said.

"Thank you, Nathaniel. I appreciate this."

"Everyone deserves kindness once in a while, Isabella."

I kissed his cheek and we parted.

_**Jasper **_

I sat in my study, staring at the papers Isabella signed. Her signature was hardly recognizable. Her hand was shaking when she signed it.

I'll admit I handled things wrong. I shouldn't have hit Isabella but she had got on my last nerve.

"So, I heard you and Bella got into a heated argument." Nathaniel said.

I cringed. "I wouldn't say that."

"Then why is there a bruise on her cheek?"

"She's bruising?"

"I never struck you as violent man, brother."

"She was testing my patience by not signing the papers." I said. It sounded like a weak excuse but it was the truth.

"That doesn't give you the right to hit a woman, Jasper. What would Mother say if she heard? Father?"

"I'll apologize to her."

"You'd better not." Nathaniel said. "Bella is terrified of you. And upset."

"What do you want me to do, Nathaniel?"

"Give her some space. Let her adjust to this. You have barely been married when you drop this news on her. How did you think she was going to react?"

"Where is Isabella?"

"I don't know." He said. "Heed my warning, Jasper. If you don't, things will only get worse."

"Thank you, Nate."

**Thanks for reading. **

**We'll be hearing from the Cullens next. **

**Review please. **


	7. Interlude: Suspicions

**Interlude: Suspicions **

_**Jasper**_

The mirror was the key.

I don't know how or even why but I knew it had something to do with Bella's disappearance. The fact that her scent disappeared right in front of it was an obvious clue. No one else seemed to understand why this was important. It was almost as if they didn't care that Bella was missing.

"That is not true and you know it!" Edward hissed coming out of his room. He has been camped in there since Bella disappeared and hasn't come out since. She's already been gone for a couple of days.

"Then why won't you even consider the mirror?"

"How could the mirror possibly have done this?"

"I don't know." I snapped.

"Edward, Jasper, that's enough. Fighting isn't going to get Bella back any quicker." Carlisle interrupted. "Jasper, there is no evidence of the mirror."

"No evidence? How can you think there is no evidence? Even Esme said the mirror wasn't cracked when she bought it. Bella's scent stopped in front of it—"

"That's not concrete enough, Jasper." Carlisle said.

"And what exactly have you come up?" I snapped.

His eyes tightened and I felt guilty for snapping at him.

"I'm sorry Carlisle." I said. "I'm just frustrated."

"It's okay, Jasper." He said. "We're all a little frustrated." Carlisle ran a hand over his face. He looked exhausted, if that were even possible.

"We'll find her, Jasper."

"Why are you so worried about her, anyway? Up until a couple of days ago, you two couldn't stand to be in the same room without wanting to rip out her throat." Edward said.

"Why does it matter?" I asked. "I actually like Bella. It was _you_ who decided to keep us apart even when I told you I would be fine."

"Yes, and I left you with her alone and know she's _gone_."

"It was an accident, Edward."

"Accident?" he laughed. "Oh, yeah. I'm sure."

"Edward, this isn't getting anywhere." Carlisle argued. "Fighting with Jasper is only going to aggravate him further."

I watched Edward's eyes darken with hunger. "You need to feed." Carlisle said, voicing my thoughts. "Keeping yourself from feeding is not going to help Bella."

"Fine," Edward left and I turned back to face the mirror.

"Jasper, you can't antagonize Edward. He's upset."

"We're all upset, Carlisle." I sighed and followed him to his study. "Does Charlie know that Bella is missing?"

"Not yet." He said. "I've told him that Bella and Edward went to Seattle to finish off the wedding planning. I think he saw through me but at the time, it was the only thing I could think of."

I nodded. "That's not going to deter him for long." I pointed out.

"I know." Carlisle sighed and ran a hand over his face. "We'll just have to tell him when Bella doesn't call."

"He's not going to handle that well."

Carlisle sighed. "I'm aware of that as well."

_**OOO**_

A strange force was pulling me back to the mirror. I put the book I was trying to read, down and stood up, leaving the study.

The closer I got to the mirror, the stronger the pull became.

I stared at it for several long moments when the image abruptly changed. I watched in amazement as Emmett—of all people—appeared on the other side.

"Emmett?"

The Emmett in the mirror didn't hear me. He was walking by, reading a letter. His brow furrowed and turned his back to the mirror. Over his shoulder, I was able to make out Bella's messy scrawl.

Much to my surprise, Renee showed up beside him. Emmett handed her the letter and frowned. I wished I could hear what they were saying or read the letter Bella wrote, just so I knew how she was doing.

Too many questions flooded me. First of all, what the hell Emmett was doing with Bella's mother?

A though struck me hard: could it be possible that the mirror is a portal and Bella was struck into an alternate reality?

It didn't seem plausible to me but then again, in a world full of supernatural beings, why not?

"Esme?" I called.

She came out of her bedroom holding a picture of Bella. I went to her and wrapped my arm around her. "We'll find her, Esme."

"Do you think she's okay?" Esme sniffled. Her grief and maternal love washed over me. I sent her a small dose of calm.

"I'm sure she's fine." I said. "Bella is a strong girl. She can take care of herself."

"Did you need something?"

I focused back on the task at hand. "Yes. Have you seen Carlisle? I need to speak to him."

"He's in his study."

"Thanks." I kissed Esme on the head and made my way to his study.

Carlisle must have heard me ask for him because he called me in before I could knock. I opened the door and walked to his desk, sitting on one of the chair across from him.

"What's wrong, Jasper?"

"I think I know what happened to Bella."

He looked at me, surprise invading my senses. "How?"

"The mirror—"

"You're starting with _that_ again?" Edward demanded, coming inside with Alice behind him.

"Shut up Edward. If you don't want to hear what I have to say, than leave. No one said you had to come in."

Edward growled but sat down. He was angry and annoyed at me. Alice stood behind him, rubbing his back comfortingly.

I noticed offhandedly that Alice has been spending more time with Edward than me. It didn't matter either way. I have been too distracted by Bella's disappearance to pay any attention to her.

"Spit it out already, Jasper." Edward hissed.

"I think Bella may be stuck in an alternate reality."

There was silence from them. I waited, tasting the atmosphere. Surprise, confusion, anger, denial, conflict, concern were only some of the emotions I got from them.

"What gives you that idea?"

"I saw something in the mirror."

"You keep saying that, Jasper, but you're the only one that sees it." Edward said. "How do you honestly expect us to believe you?"

I showed him what I saw both times. His eyes tightened. I doubted he believed me or not but that wasn't my concern.

"What did you see, exactly, Jasper?" Carlisle asked.

"Just now, I saw Emmett."

Alice and Carlisle's surprise skyrocketed. "I don't understand."

"Neither do I." I admitted. "But the Emmett that I saw was human. He was wearing clothes from the late 1800's and Bella's mother started talking to him."

"That's impossible."

"Apparently it's not." I disagreed. "I saw Emmett reading a letter. It was from Bella because I recognized her writing."

"An alternate reality," Carlisle mused.

"Carlisle, you're not seriously considering this, are you?" Edward asked outraged.

"Yes, Edward. If what Jasper is saying is true, Bella is indeed in an alternate reality. Had it been the past, Jasper would have been a vampire by then and Emmett and Renee hadn't even been born yet."

"I think the mirror is the portal that took her."

"Perhaps," Carlisle agreed. "But why send Bella through it?"

_That_ was the million dollar question.

**Thoughts from the Cullens. **

**Thanks for reading. **

**Bella's POV is next. **

**Review for now. **


	8. Conversations

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who patiently waited for this chapter. I really appreciate it. And thanks to everyone who offered kind words towards my graduation and prom. I'm excited for the next week. **

**I'm posting this chapter early because I had a lot of time on my hands today. **

**Enjoy. **

_**Previously on Timeless: **_

_The Emmett that I saw was human. He was wearing clothes from the late 1800's and Bella's mother started talking to him." _

"_That's impossible." _

"_Apparently it's not." I disagreed. "I saw Emmett reading a letter. It was from Bella because I recognized her writing." _

"_An alternate reality," Carlisle mused._

"_Carlisle, you're not seriously considering this, are you?" Edward asked outraged. _

"_Yes, Edward. If what Jasper is saying is true, Bella is indeed in an alternate reality. Had it been the past, Jasper would have been a vampire by then and Emmett and Renee hadn't even been born yet." _

"_I think the mirror is the portal that took her." _

"_Perhaps," Carlisle agreed. "But why send Bella through it?" _

That _was the million dollar question._

**7. Conversations**

_**Bella**_

The more I thought about what happened with Jasper, the angrier I got. I couldn't believe I succumbed to his wishes so easily. It was the shock of what he did that caused me to forget who I was at that moment. I hated the fact that he hit me, I hated that I gave into him so easily. That wasn't me. I wasn't the type of person to submit so easily, especially to an egotistic asshole. I needed to remember that, should it every happen again, which hopefully it won't.

I think it was the belief that the Jasper I know had to be somewhere in this one. I was wrong. My Jasper would never cause me any harm intentionally.

I went to bed early that night, unable to sit across from him and pretend that nothing happened. Angela thoughtfully brought me dinner and sat with me while I ate. I was very pleased to see her and talk to her again. I missed her in my world and I loved having her here with me, helping me through this nightmare, even though I couldn't exactly tell her the whole thing.

Curling up on the bed, I didn't realize I was crying until the tears dripped down my cheeks and onto my hand. I swallowed back the sobs and buried my face in the pillow.

I pretended to sleep when Jasper came inside that night. I sensed him crouch down on my side of the bed and he gently ran his fingers down the side of my face, which was bruising from his attack.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I never meant to hurt you."

I didn't believe him but I didn't say anything either. Chances are if he knew I was awake, he would get angry.

He stood up and left. Shortly after, just as I was falling to sleep, the bed dipped and Jasper slipped in beside me.

I don't remember much after that because I drifted off into a fitful sleep.

I woke up early the next morning, exhausted still and in pain. Jasper was still asleep, his face relaxed. I've never seen him look so vulnerable. I tentatively reached out and brushed the strand of hair away from his eyes. He grunted and rolled over.

Slipping out of bed, I went to wash my face and change into another dress. I needed Angela's help getting the dress on. It was frustrating and annoying and I missed wearing pants.

The dress itself—despite my fight getting on—was really nice. It was dark green and off the shoulder. I stared at myself in the mirror, frowning at my reflection. The right side of my face was black and it was easy to tell that Jasper had hit me. This must have been why I was in pain this morning. I looked away as Angela's skilled fingers easily plated my hair.

"Thanks Angela." I said when she finished. She nodded and smiled at me through the mirror.

"Are you okay, Miss Bella?"

"I'm okay." I said weakly. "I'm going to see Dr. Cullen later today. After breakfast, actually. If Jasper wakes after I leave, will you tell him where I went?"

"Of course, Miss Bella," She hurried out of the room after that.

I ran into Nathaniel on my way downstairs. "Good morning, Nate."

"What happened to your eye?" he asked immediately.

"That's the first thing you have to say?" I asked.

"Sorry. Good morning." He smiled. "Now, what happened to your eye?"

"It's no big deal."

"It looks like someone punched you in the face."

"I'm okay."

"Does it hurt?"

It did but I didn't want to tell him that. Nate was pissed off at Jasper enough as it was. While Jasper may have been an ass and deserved whatever he had coming, I didn't want to get in between them. If they were going to fight, I didn't want to be there to watch.

"It's fine." I lied. "It doesn't hurt too much."

"You're going to see Dr. Cullen today, right?"

I nodded. "Have you given Edward the address to Dr. Cullen's house?"

"Yes ma'am." Nathaniel smiled. "He'll be ready to leave as soon as you are."

"Excellent. I'm going to eat breakfast because I'm starving."

"I think I'll join you."

_**OOO**_

An hour later, Jasper was still asleep and I was getting ready to go.

"Don't worry about Jasper." Nate said as he stood beside me next to the carriage. "I'll deal with him."

I didn't bother to warn him not to fight Jasper. Frankly, I would kill him too after what he did. "Thank you, Nathaniel."

"You're welcome, Bella."

"Are you ready to go, Miss Bella?" Edward asked sweetly.

"Yes. Thank you, Edward."

The ride to Carlisle's house was silent. My face hurt and there was nothing I could do to cover it up. Today was one of those days I actually wished I had makeup.

The carriage slowed to a stop and the door opened moment later. Edward held his hand out for me and helped me down. "Are you alright, Miss Bella?" he asked, examining the black eye.

I blushed and nodded. "I'm fine. Thank you, Edward." I paused. "Will you still be here?"

"Of course," He said.

I nodded and walked to the door. I knew Carlisle could sense me but waited until I knocked.

"Isabella, come in." He said.

Carlisle's house was different compared to the house in Forks. It was obvious that Esme had leeway over the decorating of each house.

"Bella, what happened to your eye?" He asked with a frown.

"Jasper hit me when I refused to sign papers that gave him permission to sleep with whoever he wanted while we were married."

"He hit you?" Carlisle growled. Carlisle could never condom violence in his family, so I wasn't surprised when he felt the same here.

"It doesn't matter Carlisle."

"Of course it matters." He hissed.

"Carlisle, Jasper may be an asshole but he is my husband, no matter how much I wished otherwise." I said.

"I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I just want to go home." I mumbled. "I want to get back to my family."

"I know, Bella." He led me over to the sofa and I sat down. "Now, why don't you tell me how you ended up here?"

"That's the thing. I don't really know. Not really." I shook my head in frustration. "You and everyone else had gone hunting. Jasper had stayed home with me because a sadistic vampire is still trying to kill me."

"The same vampire that bit you?" Carlisle asked.

"Uh... not exactly," I said. "It was the mate of the vampire Jasper and Emmett killed in Phoenix."

Carlisle blinked and shook his head. "This is a conversation I never thought I'd have."

"You and me both," I mumbled. "I'm scared Carlisle."

He nodded. "I'll help you find your way back home, Bella." He smiled. "Now, tell me what else happened."

"Jasper had ordered pizza for me after attempting to cook for himself. It was very sweet of him but Esme and Edward are the best cooks in the family of vampires."

"Esme?"

"Your wife,"

Shock covered his face but he hid it well. "You were saying?"

"After I ate, we decided to watch a movie and I went to change into my pyjamas. As I was leaving Edward's room, I noticed the mirror that Esme bought. Something about it drew me to it and the mirror shimmered. I remember touching it and the next thing I know, I woke up and Alice comes to greet me."

"Hmm, that is very strange." I knew he was also referring to the references he didn't understand.

I frowned at something I hadn't considered before. "Carlisle? What happened to the Bella from this reality? She couldn't have just disappeared."

He nodded. "That's a very good question. She could have been sent to your reality as you have been brought to ours."

Pain washed through me. "Does that mean she's living my life while I'm stuck in this nightmare?"

"We don't know for sure she was sent there, Bella."

I buried my head in my hands. I felt Carlisle sit down beside me and rub my back. "It'll be okay, Bella."

"Who has that kind of power to send me to a completely different reality?"

"Well, I have one idea but I don't think you'll like it." I waited. "I believe that the Volturi is involved."

I considered what he said and groaned. That would be just like the Volturi. "They must have attempted to get rid of me in order to get Edward to join them."

"Why would they want Edward?"

"Edward can read minds. Alice sees the future and Jasper is an empath."

Carlisle's mouth was literally hanging open. He looked so funny, I couldn't help but laugh.

"So many gifts in one coven." He mused.

"Family, actually. There are seven of you, not including myself. They all follow the same diet as you and they're all mated."

"Wow." He breathed. "I never would have imagined."

I winced when I realized it might not happen for this Carlisle. He seemed to have realized the same thing because his expression fell.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle."

I rested my head against his shoulder.

"You won't be alone forever, Carlisle."

He chuckled. "We'll get you back home, Bella."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know you won't stop until it happens." He chuckled. "You are far too stubborn for your own good."

"Thanks, Carlisle."

_**OOO**_

It was late afternoon when I finally made it out to the carriage. Edward was leaning back against the carriage, his hat over his eyes.

"Edward?"

He jerked forward and blushed crimson when he saw me. "Sorry Miss Bella. I didn't mean to fall asleep like that. I was just surprised, I haven't been—"

"It's fine, Edward. I'm glad you were able to do something productive while I was in there. I'm sorry for making you wait so long."

"I don't mind. It's nice to be out."

"Are you ready to go?"

He nodded and helped me inside.

I closed my eyes and rested my head against the back of the carriage. I was emotionally exhausted from the day with Carlisle and I really didn't want to deal with Jasper after this.

I tried to focus on other things. Or not thinking at all. My heart ached.

"Miss Bella?" Edward said softly.

I opened my eye and looked out. We were in front of the house again. With a sigh, I took Edward's hand and stepped out.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Just tired," I said. "It's been a long day."

He skimmed his fingers across my cheek and smiled. I leaned into his warm hand. This was so much like my Edward.

"You are so beautiful." he murmured.

I blushed and looked down. "I should... go inside."

Edward dropped his hand in alarm, when he realized what he did.

"Thank you, Edward."

I headed inside and came face to face with a very angry Jasper.

**REVIEW**


	9. Choices

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who waited so patiently for this chapter. It's not one of my favourites but I hope you like it. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight and all characters. I only own Nathaniel and the plot. **

_**Previously on Timeless...**_

"_Are you okay?" He asked. _

"_Just tired," I said. "It's been a long day." _

_He skimmed his fingers across my cheek and smiled. I leaned into his warm hand. This was so much like my Edward. _

"_You are so beautiful." he murmured. _

_I blushed and looked down. "I should... go inside." _

_Edward dropped his hand in alarm, when he realized what he did. _

"_Thank you, Edward." _

_I headed inside and came face to face with a very angry Jasper. _

**8. Choices**

I slept poorly that night. My thoughts were caught on Isabella and what I did to her. I truly didn't mean to harm her. She simply got under my skin and I reacted badly. My mama had raised me better than that and yet in a moment of frustration; I did something to harm my wife.

It was late morning when I woke up. I was not surprised to find Isabella gone. It had to have been midday by then.

Getting out of bed, I got ready for the day and made my way downstairs. Angela was rushing around the halls, getting things ready for my parents' arrival. My father had sent word the day before that they were going to visit within the week.

"Good day, Master Jasper." she said. Angela immediately stopped working when she noticed me. 

"Angela." I greeted. "Where is Isabella? I must speak with her immediately." She was fast asleep when I went to bed and I wanted to apologize again. 

"She's not here, Sir. Miss Bella went out early this morning, shortly after breakfast." 

"Where did she go?" I wondered. Isabella did not know anyone in town except my parents and they were coming here to visit this evening. 

"She has gone to visit Dr. Cullen, Sir." 

"Dr. Cullen? Are you sure of that?" I barked. What reason would she have to see Dr. Cullen? Was something wrong with her that she never told me? 

"I'm positive, Sir. She told me herself." 

I nodded and waved her off. "Thank you, Angela. You may get back to whatever you were doing." I walked towards the kitchen in search of something to eat, all the while, thinking about how Isabella knew where to go. No one knew where Dr. Cullen lived. He may have been a great asset to the town but he was really creepy and no one ever saw him during the day. The only time he could be seen was when he was working. 

"What's got you thinking so hard?" Nathaniel's voice came from behind me. 

I jumped at the sound of his voice. "Jeez, you scared me. Was that really necessary?" 

"Really?" He sounded smug as he completely ignored my question. "Sweet." He chuckled. "Now, seriously, what's wrong?" 

"According to Angela, Isabella went to see Dr. Cullen. I was simply wondering how exactly she got there when no one knows where he lives." 

Nate shrugged. "Simple. I found out and told her driver, Edward. Isabella asked me to find him yesterday." 

"How did you find out?" 

"I went to the hospital yesterday while he was working and asked him." 

I blinked at him. "He actually told you?" 

"Well, not at first. It was until I told him Bella was the one asking about it, he didn't seem to mind. He told me he was expecting her." 

Anger washed over me. "What would they need to talk about?" 

Nathaniel shrugged. "She seemed really eager to leave. I didn't ask why and I doubt she would have given up any answers. She's very secretive when she wants to be." His own eyes flashed with anger. "It's a good thing she has gone to see him. You left quite the bruise on her face." 

"Bruise?" 

"Yes. A large, black bruise on her face," 

Guilt washed over me. I didn't want to hurt her. I was simply trying to show her that _I _was the one in charge. She was getting under my skin and she needed to learn her place. 

"Is she alright?" 

"She says it doesn't hurt but I don't believe her." He shrugged. "I have to go. I have to pick up a few things from town before I see Mother and Father." 

I ran a hand through my hair in frustration. Needing some air, I headed outside and walked around the garden. Esme had grown everything in the garden herself, tending to the plants. It was a passion of hers I never truly understood. 

I walked, not knowing where I was heading, until I saw Isabella's lady's maid sitting beneath a tree. She had kicked her flimsy shoes off and her legs were stretched out, her eyes closed. She was completely relaxed; unlike the last few times I've seen her, although she is very sneaky when she wants to be. I haven't seen her around unless she wanted to be found. 

Making my way over to her, I made sure not to disrupt her. Of course, she must have heard me coming because she scrambled into an upright position, struggling to stand up. "I'm sorry, Sir... I didn't mean... I'm—" 

"Relax, everything's fine." I cooed. "You're Isabella's maid, correct?" 

Her eyes flashed with anger before disappearing. "My name is Alice." She said. 

"Would you mind if I joined you?" I asked, sitting down beneath the tree. 

She looked around nervously before nodding and sitting down beside me. "I don't want Miss Bella to think I'm slacking on my duties." 

"There is no reason to fear." I promised. "Isabella has gone into town." 

She relaxed immediately. I frowned at her reactions. Alice was nothing like I expected. 

"Do you not like Isabella?" 

Her eyes widened in shock and surprise. "Oh! No, I love Miss Bella. It's... she's just not like I remember her. Something is different." 

I straightened. "Different how?" 

"Well, everything." she admitted. "Her manner, her tone," Alice shivered. "It's unusual. It's like she was switched with someone else. Perhaps she is bewitched." 

I couldn't tell her if she was right seeing as I've never met her until the wedding. "I cannot say whether you are right or not." I said. 

She nodded and rested her head on my shoulder. I was surprised but didn't push her away. "I envy her." she murmured. 

"Whatever for?" 

"Isabella has a home and she doesn't have to worry about being an unwed woman. Society will not frown upon her because of it." 

I didn't know what to say. "No one cares about the help. They can live the rest of their lives, not experiencing the love they want so badly." 

"I'm sure you'll get your love."I said, running my fingers through her hair. It was coarse and rough. Nevertheless, Alice seemed to enjoy this because she trembled happily and didn't pull away. 

"Mmm, that feels so good." 

Alice and I fell silent, enjoying the afternoon. Alice continued to move closer until she was practically sitting in my lap. I'll admit it felt right. I rested my fingers under her chin and lifted her face until she was looking right at me. I ran my finger along her lower lip and wasn't surprised when they parted. "Jasper..." she started.

I lowered my face to hers and gently covered her mouth with my own, effectively stopping her words. She didn't react but I think it was because she was surprised. I pulled back and smiled at her. Her eyes were wide and she blinked. I kissed her again and this time she reacted as I expected, wrapping her arms around my neck and pressing herself closer against me.

"No," she pulled away and looked at me. Her lips were swollen and red, her eyes wild with fire. "I can't do this to Bella. She's my closest friend." Her body trembled, although this time I knew it was out of fear of losing her friend.

She was confusing me. She said one thing and then did something completely different. "Isabella's okay with this." I lied. "She knows about it."

Alice looked doubtful. I felt guilty for lying to her but it was easily pushed away when she leaned forward and kissed me on her own accord.

"Jasper," she moaned against my lip.

Gripping her hips, I lay back and pulled her on top of me.

"Jasper?" Nathaniel's voice interrupted and I pulled away from Alice in surprise. I looked up and squinted, surprised to see him standing there. He was glaring down at me, anger practically emitting out of him. "Alice, Angela was looking for you." he said. "I suggest you go and see what she wants."

Alice nodded—her face devoid of all emotion—and jumped up, running away as fast as she could.

I wrapped my arms around my legs, leaning my face against my knee as I watched. Once Alice was out of sight, Nate turned on me.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing, Jasper?"

"I wasn't doing anything."

"Is that so?" he took a step forward, his hands clenching into fists. "You think having a relationship with Bella's _maid_ while being married to her is nothing?"

I shrugged. "I'm not doing anything wrong, Nate. Bella knows this was going to happen."

"I may not condone what you're doing to Bella but it doesn't matter to you because you're still going to do it anyway. How stupid can you be, having an affair with Bella's maid?"

"It's not like Bella's going to find out." I defended.

"You really are an idiot, aren't you?" Nate shook his head. "Alice won't be able to keep this a secret for very long. And it would like really strange if she suddenly found herself with child. Bella is not like most girls. She will be able to put two and two together."

"That's enough, Nathaniel." I growled. "Why don't you focus on something else and leave me alone? I don't need you criticizing my life because you have nothing better to do."

"I'm just trying to protect Bella. She's already been hurt because of you."

"Leave me alone." I got up and headed inside. Thankfully, Nate didn't follow me.

It was late afternoon when Bella returned home. I was standing by the window looking out into the courtyard when a carriage pulled up. I immediately noticed Isabella's driver get out and help her out. Even from where I was standing I noticed the bruise on her face and the guilt and anger intensified. Guilt for what I did and anger at myself. Bella didn't come inside straight away. Instead, she stood with the driver. His fingers skimmed across her face. My hands clenched into fists and I headed down the stairs, to greet her, all the while, trying to maintain my emotions so I wouldn't do something rash. I just couldn't believe she what she was doing.

"You are so beautiful." I heard him murmur.

She blushed and looked down. "I should... go inside."

Edward dropped his hand quickly.

"Thank you, Edward."

Bella walked towards me, only to stop when she saw me. Anger flashed through me and Bella waited, meeting my gaze without flinching. "What was that?" I hissed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said. "Edward was just saying goodnight."

I moved closer and grabbed her arms. "That certainly didn't _look_ like he was saying goodnight."

"Edward and I are just friends, Jasper. Nothing happened and nothing is going to happen. Just because a man talks to a woman doesn't mean they're having an affair."

I was angered by her tone. My hands tightened on her arms and she winced. "Let go of my arms." She said quietly. "You're hurting me."

Realization struck and I immediately let go of her arms. Bella rubbed her arms, wincing and I realized I had yet again hurt her. Hissing in anger and frustration, I knew I needed to get away from her before I did something we would both regret. "We will continue later."

"Yes sir!" she muttered, saluting me. She walked away in search of someone. I didn't bother going after her. I needed to calm myself down if I wanted any semblance of normalcy when I saw her again.

I took a deep breath and made my way to my study. I immediately noticed a few of my books out of place. Frowning, I realized Bella must have taken something out. It shouldn't have bothered me but it did. I walked to my desk and sat down, running a hand over my face. I stared out the window and shook my head.

_**Bella **_

After my confrontation with Jasper, I walked to the kitchen in search of food, only to find Esme in there with Angela. "Welcome back, Miss Bella." Angela greeted. "How was your day with Dr. Cullen?"

Esme immediately perked and I stifled a giggle. Something told me that human Esme had a crush on vampire Carlisle. I wasn't surprised. They were soul mates, no matter what reality they were in.

"It was... good. Very informative,"

"Were you not chaperoned, Isabella?" Esme asked.

"No. I wasn't aware I needed a chaperone." I grabbed a grape out of the fruit bowl and popped it into my mouth.

Esme looked like she was about to have a heart attack. "Women from wealthy families are required to have chaperones in order to protect them from scandals that could affect the family."

"I thought that was necessary only for unmarried girls."

Esme shook her head, unable to answer.

This is why I was glad I lived in the twenty-first century. Women had fewer restrictions in the future.

"I told Carlisle I would come see him again in a couple of days." I said in between bites.

"You are calling him by his first name?" Esme asked in astonishment.

"Oh," I blinked. "Am I not supposed to do that?"

Angela and Esme looked at me like I had two heads. "Just kidding," I lied. "Carl—I mean, Dr. Cullen—is an old friend of mine."

"Really? When I saw him at the wedding, he had no idea who you were."

I flushed and immediately thought of a lie. "It's been a couple of years. The last time he saw me, I was just a kid."

Esme's brow furrowed.

"How long until dinner?"

"Not much longer." Esme assured.

I nodded. "In that case, I'm going to go freshen up." I left the two women in the kitchen and went upstairs, shaking my head. If I stayed in this reality much longer, I'm going to lose my mind. This was getting absolutely ridiculous.

_Please Carlisle; get me out of this nightmare_.

**Review Please.**


	10. Visits

**So, hope you like the new POV. I thought I'd change it up a bit. I apologize for the shortness of the chapter. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I only own the plot and Nathaniel.**

**9. Visits**

_**Carlisle**_

After Bella's visit, I thought about everything she told me. It was amazing how different she was compared to the women in this century. I understood why she was different—she came from a reality where women weren't treated the same way and had more freedom. At least, that's what Bella told me.

I could also understand her frustrations. She needed to get back to her own reality before something got worse than it already was. The only thing that I could possible think of for her being here was if the Volturi were involved. Although, I've never heard of anyone having the power to send someone into different realities, I wouldn't put it past Aro to find someone who does. Aro must want Bella too much to go through this whole deal. Bella never told me the extent of the Volturi's knowledge of her so I couldn't be sure. I would have to talk to her.

A few days after Bella's visit, it was rainy. I took it as a good sign, realizing how this could turn to my advantage. I needed to speak to Bella about this anyway.

Just a few hours before my shift at the hospital, I headed out for the Whitlock Manor. I hoped Jasper wasn't home but I wouldn't put it past him if he were.

It didn't take long to get to the Whitlock Manor. I knocked on the door and waited.

The housekeeper, Esme, answered the door. Her face flushed and her heart rate exhilarated when she saw me. "Dr. Cullen? To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" she asked.

"Hello, Esme. I've come to see the young Mrs. Whitlock."

Her eyes widened. "O-of course. I'm afraid we have company now, however."

I shook my head. "I only need a moment."

"Come in." Esme led me to the lounge and I stood by the fireplace. "I will go and fetch her." I stared into the fire as I waited for Bella.

Jasper and his mother Susannah came inside the room. "Dr. Cullen. What a surprise."

"Hello, Mrs. Whitlock. It's good to see you." I nodded my head at Jasper and turned away. "I've come to see young Bella."

"Is this about her bruises?"

"Bruises? What bruises?"

She nodded sadly. "Bella has horrible bruises on her arms. She wouldn't tell me how she got them unfortunately."

It didn't take a genius to understand what happened. Jasper must have hurt her again. His heartbeat quickening only confirmed my suspicions.

I sensed Bella coming and turned to face the door. She came inside, looking tired than usual. "Good afternoon, Dr. Cullen."

"Good afternoon." I greeted. "Would you like to take a walk in the garden? The rain has stopped."

"That would be lovely." She looked at Susannah. "That won't be a problem, would it?" I noticed she wasn't looking at Jasper at all.

"That's quite alright, Isabella."

"Thank you."

I held my arm out for Bella. She took my arm and I led her out to the garden. "I'm surprised to see you today, Carlisle."

I chuckled. "I apologize for coming without invitation."

Bella shook her head. "It's fine. I'm happy to see a familiar face." She leaned her head against my shoulder.

"I've been thinking about everything after your visit." I said, getting straight to the point. I didn't know how long I would have before either the sun came out or I had to leave to get ready for the hospital. I knew I had to check her bruises before I left, just to see how bad they were. "Something just doesn't add up."

"What do you mean?"

"You coming here isn't just some fluke. There must have been a reason you were brought here."

"Unless there are witches I don't know exist then it must have been a really powerful vampire who has the power to send me here."

I chuckled. "Rest assure there are no such things as witches."

She snorted. "This coming from a two hundred year old vampire,"

I opened my mouth to answer before chuckling. "Touché," Bella was smiling.

The smile faded from her face and she rubbed her wrist. "What I don't understand is why someone would send _me_ here."

"I've been thinking about that as well. I believe it has something to do with the Volturi."

"The Volturi?" she frowned. "Why would the Volturi be involved with this?"

"From what you told me, Aro wanted you as well as Alice and Edward to join his guard when you went to Italy. In order to kill two birds with one stone—"

"Is by getting a version me who has no knowledge of vampires or the Cullens and then breaking her until she does whatever they want." She concluded. "And by making me disappear, it gives Aro a reason to try and get Edward and Alice to join his guard."

I nodded at her thoughts. "Exactly,"

"Oh, god, I think I'm going to be sick." She heaved and doubled over.

I caught her arm and helped her towards the stone bench across from us. "How am I supposed to get back?"

"Aro must have just found this new vampire. He or she must be old in order to harness such a strong power. No newborn would be able to have complete control over how you got here, which makes me believe that this vampire is alive somewhere."

She groaned. "Carlisle, how are we supposed to find this vampire is they could be _anywhere_?"

"I have friends, Bella. If I call for help, I have no doubt that it shouldn't take as long as you expect."

"Wait!" she jumped up from the bench. "Eleazar might be able to help."

"Eleazar?" I blinked at her. "You know Eleazar?"

"Kind of. I've never actually met him but I know you are one of his closest friends." She shook her head. "That's not the point. What I am saying is Eleazar senses powers. Maybe he's met someone with the kind of power we're talking about."

She was right, of course. Eleazar was the ideal person to talk to about this. It was clear Bella just wanted to get back home. If we find this vampire, Bella will be able to return to the time she belongs.

"I'll send him a message as soon as I can."

Bella looked at me with wide, chocolate brown eyes. "Thank you for believing in me, Carlisle. I really do appreciate it."

I nodded my head. "Now, what's this I hear about bruises?"

Bella rolled her eyes and held her arms out for inspection.

_**Jasper**_

Bella has been talking to the Doctor for well over an hour.

"Isabella is a beautiful girl, Jasper. You two will have gorgeous babies." My mother said.

"Mother," I started.

"I'm just making a comment, Jasper."

I shook my head and turned to the window. Mother stood silently beside me. I could sense her need to talk to me but I was unsure of what she wants to know.

"Jasper, how did Isabella get those bruises on her arms? And her face?"

I didn't answer. I was unsure of how to answer her question. "It was an accident."

She stiffened. "You... hit her?"

I lowered me head in answer. "Jasper Alexander Whitlock!" I winced. Full name was never good. "How dare you hit a woman as sweet as Isabella?"

"She was getting under my skin." I defended weakly.

"That's your excuse?" she demanded. "I raised you better than that, Jasper. How dare you do something so horrible?"

"She should know better."

"She is your wife, Jasper, not your ward. You do not treat her as if she is nothing. That woman has been through so much: the death of her father, an arranged marriage, and moving away from the only family she has left." She shook her head, enraged. "How dare you. I know this wasn't what you wanted but you haven't even bothered to get to know her. Maybe if you did, she wouldn't fight you so."

Father came into the room with an irritated look on his face. "What is all the yelling?"

"Oliver, your son has been hitting his wife. He treats her like a wanton and then complains that she doesn't follow his orders."

I cringed, waiting for the anger. Father had a strict rule about hitting women. His own father used to hit his mother and sisters and he could only sit by and watch. He promised himself that he would never do the same and had it ingrained in us how wrong it was. To hear that his own son was doing it to his wife would not sit well with him.

Father turned to me, his dark eyes swirling with fury. "You hit your wife?" he demanded.

"It was an accident, Father. Please."

"You think that is an excuse? I have taught you better than that. I have taught you how wrong it is to hit women and yet here you are, doing it after everything I've told you." His voice was low and threatening. "Does it make you feel better knowing that Isabella is beneath you? To know that you hold all the power over her? Does it make you feel better to see that horrible bruise on her face?" He took a step closer. "Does it?"

"No."

"You are no son of mine."

I stumbled back in disbelief. "What?"

"You are a disappointment to me, Jasper."

"Oliver, do you not think that it perhaps a little harsh?" Mother asked.

"Susannah, you know how I feel about this. Jasper has spent his whole life, believing that he can get anything he wants. Now that Isabella is challenging him, he takes his frustrations out on her. What if she does something that upsets him to the breaking point? He could seriously harm her."

I looked at the floor. It was one thing to hear him belittle me but it was another for him to deny me my own heritage.

"Come Susannah. Let's say goodbye to Nathaniel and Isabella. I wish to leave."

"Of course, darling." Mother came to me and looked me in the eye. "I am disappointed in you, Jasper. You were raised so much better than this. I know this was not what you wanted but Isabella could have easily straightened you out, given the chance. That girl is easy to love. You have to be willing to accept it before you will see it." She turned away from me and headed towards the door. "I shall send a message soon."

With that, my parents left me along in the lounge. I stared out the window, fighting the waves of agony that washed through me. My father dismissed me. I knew I was wrong to hurt Isabella the way I did but I didn't expect the reaction that it caused.

Nathaniel was right all along. I did disappoint my parents. It was something I never wanted to see happen and all because of my temper, it did.

Would Isabella ever truly forgive me?

"Master Jasper?" A sweet voice interrupted my inner musings. I turned towards the door, surprised to find Alice standing there.

"Yes, Alice?"

"Is everything alright, Sir? I heard arguing."

"No, Alice. Nothing is alright."

She came over to where I was standing and wrapped her tiny arms around me. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

I looked down at her. Her eyes were wide. I cupped her chin and leaned down to kiss her. She tasted like cherries. She sighed against my mouth and her arms tightened around me.

"Yes Alice," I answered pulling away, "I believe there is something you can do."

**xXx**

I went to bed later that night, feeling better and worse.

Bella lay beside me, so close, yet so far. I lay on my side, simply watching her in the darkness. The moon shone through the window, illuminating her in an eerie glow. Her hands rested beneath her chin and she mumbled incoherently in slumber.

I brushed a strand of hair out of her face and studied her. Asleep, all the worries disappeared from her and she lay quietly at peace. She truly was a beautiful girl. Mother was right about one thing. When we did conceive, our children would no doubt be very beautiful. I ran my fingers across her lips and was surprised when they parted.

"Mm, Jasper," she breathed so quietly I almost didn't hear it.

She was dreaming about... me? After everything I've done, she was dreaming about me?

I rolled over, unable to look at her. Conflicting emotions ran through me. Was I really willing to go through with this marriage? I've already done so much to hurt her. Would she ever truly agree to be mine if I told her the truth about my life?

**Good question. Poor Jasper has so many conflicting emotions. **

**I apologize for the long wait. I've lost some inspiration with all my stories lately. I don't know where my head's at. Anyway, you learned some interesting things about Jasper's family. Hope you liked it. **

**In the meantime, go ahead and review. I love to read them. **


	11. Surprises

**First things first, we're nearly at 500 REVIEWS. You are all sooo awesome. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourite and story altered this story. **

**Anyway, new chapter. And it's only been one day since the last update. This one was the easiest one to write strangely enough. Hope you like it. Enjoy some **

**Disclaimer: SM owns everything. I own the plot and Nathaniel. **

**10. Surprises **

_**Bella**_

**3 Months Later**

I still can't believe three months have passed in this hellhole. Things have been... _strange_ since Jasper's parents came to visit. Jasper's been hot and cold towards me, so much so that it's giving me whiplash. He was even worse than Edward was when I first met him. At least Edward had a reason.

To make things worse, I've had the stomach flu for several days and it was no holiday throwing up each morning.

Jasper was getting worried. Why he was so worried was beyond me. But he even went so far as to call Carlisle.

I argued that it wasn't necessary but he was stubborn and didn't listen.

I lay on the bed, having just finished puking up my guts, and rested a wet cloth over my face. There was a light knock on the door. Esme's head appeared in the door. "Isabella, Dr. Cullen is here to see you."

"Thanks, Esme." I mumbled.

Carlisle came inside, frowning. "If you'll excuse us, Esme?" he asked.

"Oh, of course." She flushed and slipped out the door. I shook my head. That woman was so in love.

"Alright, Isabella. What's going on?"

"I have the stomach flu." I mumbled. "It's no biggie. I've had it before."

Judging from his face, he clearly didn't believe me. "May I have a look in order to diagnosis you?"

I rolled my eyes and nodded. I lay back and let him do his thing. After several long moments of him poking and probing, he pulled away. "Isabella, when was the last time you had your," he paused, "lady's time?"

"My what?" I sat up and looked at him. When I realized what he meant, my face immediately flushed. "You've got to be kidding me. You think I'm pregnant?"

He clearly didn't know the term _pregnant_. "I can't know for sure if you are with child. The midwife would be more likely to give an accurate result." Carlisle looked at me with worry. "Isabella, the baby is... Jasper's right?"

What a stupid question. "No, Carlisle. I had delightfully sinful sex with Edward and now I'm carrying his demon spawn."

He apparently didn't appreciate me sarcasm. "That's not funny, Isabella."

"Of course the baby's Jasper's." I snapped. "I never had sex with anyone but Jasper. Unlike the jackass, I actually honour the commitment to marriage."

"Forgive me, Isabella. I didn't mean to upset you."

I sighed and leaned back on the pillows. "It's fine. Looks like I'm already having pregnancy symptoms. Mood swings." I looked up at him from beneath my lashes. "Are you going to tell Jasper?"

"Yes." He said. "I have no choice. He's going to find out eventually."

"How far along do you think I am?"

He shrugged. "I'm not sure."

"Can't you hear the heart beat?"

I don't think it ever crossed his mind. "I can try." He said. When I nodded my assent, Carlisle pressed his ear against my stomach. I couldn't help but giggle. "I can hear the heartbeat. But barely. You must be at least eleven, maybe twelve weeks along."

"How long is that in months?" I was too tired to do the math.

"It's your third month."

"Oh." I looked at my stomach. It was hard to believe there was baby growing inside me. I looked at Carlisle. "How come I didn`t realize it earlier?"

"Some women don't experience the symptoms in the beginning. You are one of those women." He explained.

I nodded and put my hand on my belly. I should have known something was different. My breasts were bigger and fuller. It was true my dresses have been feeling tight and I had a bigger appetite but I never would was realized I was actually pregnant."We must have gotten pregnant on our wedding night if I'm already three months in." I mumbled. "I don't know if I can do this. I don't know if I can be a mother."

Carlisle shook his head and cupped my face. "Isabella, you will be an amazing mother."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know what's in your heart."

"I don't think I can do this with this Jasper. He hates me."

Carlisle didn't say anything. "Maybe you won't have to."

I blinked and looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"We must speak, but not here." He nodded towards the door. "Jasper is waiting anxiously for the news of your health. It is better not to keep him waiting."

I sighed and nodded. "I suppose you must tell him." The tears came again and this time I couldn't stop them.

"Now, now, sweet girl, what is it?"

"Now that I've conceived Jasper's heir, he'll have nothing more to do with me. He'll start having affairs." I had no doubt that he was already having an affair. Angela told me that his clothes smelled of a female scent. It didn't take a genius to know it definitely wasn't mine. Jasper won't touch me unless he has to.

"I know this is not what you want to hear but it is not unusual for men from arranged marriage to have affairs."

I sniffled and grew angry at that knowledge. Of course, I already knew all about that—I've studied the history of families in my Socio class—but it still didn't help knowing Jasper could have many illegitimate children I don't know about.

I nodded my head, chewing on my lip. "It doesn't matter anymore." I mumbled. "Maybe you'll still find a way to get me home."

His eyes flickered to my flat stomach and back again. "I better go talk to Jasper now."

"Thank you for helping me Carlisle."

"You're welcome, Isabella." He leaned down and kissed me on the head. It was such a fatherly thing to do.

Speaking of fathers, I missed Charlie. How did everything get so screwed up? Was he worried about me? What did the Cullens tell him about me missing? I was supposed to be married to Edward by now. Instead, I was stuck in a fucking alternate reality, married to a jackass and having his kid. I wonder what people would say if I told them that.

I had to laugh at the mental image of telling Charlie everything that happened. If I ever get home, maybe I _should_ tell him. He was getting awfully close to Sue Clearwater last time I saw him. Chances are, he'll find out Seth and Leah are shape-shifting werewolves and then he'd learn that his daughter was running with vampires. Literally. I could image how his face would turn from red to purple to red and then back. I stifled a laugh. Poor Charlie would never be able to handle that.

A noise outside the door alerted me to the company I knew would show up soon. I sighed and waited for the confrontation.

_**Jasper**_

I was nervous. I paced outside our bedroom, waiting to hear news of how Isabella was fairing. If she were sick, would that prevent her from being with child? Dr. Cullen was in there for an awfully long time.

Nathaniel came up the hallway, grinning. His smile faded when he saw me. "What's wrong, brother?"

"Something's wrong with Isabella."

"Really?" he's expression immediately tightened. "What did you do to her?"

"Why do you think it's because of something _I _did?"

"It's always because of something you did." He glared at the door. "Is Dr. Cullen in there?"

I nodded, too full of pent up emotion to actually answer. I was worried about her. "Relax, brother. I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Has she told you that?"

He shook his head. "I haven't seen Isabella for a while."

Upon hearing him say that, I realized I haven't actually seen him around lately. "Where have you been anyway?"

"Finally realized I was gone, huh? Well, I'm not surprised. I'm sure you were too busy playing with your little toy to notice anything around you."

I tensed. "She is not my toy." I hissed. "I happen to love Alice very much."

Nathaniel raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? Do you think she feels the same? I've seen woman like her. She can't be trusted."

"Do not speak to me of Alice."

"She's trying to tear you away, Jasper. She will make a mockery of you. You are not the only man she has taken to bed. I have heard rumours that she has been trying to seduce the young carriage boy. He's Bella's friend. Edward?"

"Do not say that name to me."

"What's the matter, Jasper? Is the truth finally sinking in? Are you sure you love her for her personality or because her cunt is hot and tight?"

My hands clenched into fists. "Quiet, Nathaniel."

Nate chuckled and clapped me on the back. "Alice is quite the little minx. She is playing you like a fiddle."

Having had enough of my brother, I punch him square in the jaw.

He winced and fell to the floor, rubbing it. "You bastard,"

"Watch what you say in my presence Nathaniel. You are in _my_ house. I have no problem kicking you out if need be."

"Watch how you act, Jasper. One day everything you ever believed in will come back and bite you in the ass." He got up and walked away, wincing and rubbing his jaw.

I leaned against the wall and took a deep breath when the door opened. Dr. Cullen came out, looking tired. There were purple bruises under his eyes and his eyes were a little darker than usual.

"How's Isabella?" I demanded immediately.

"She should be fine in a couple of weeks." He said. "I would suggest, however, that you call on a midwife."

"Why on earth would I need a—" I trailed off and started at him in disbelief. "A midwife? Is Isabella... with child?"

"From what I can gather, she is." He said. "A midwife would be of more help than I."

"No, I understand." I shook my head in wonderment. Bella was carrying my child. It was almost too good to be true. "Thank you for the wonderful news, Dr. Cullen." I held out my hand. He was reluctant to take it. Finally, he does. Like always, his hands are ice cold. I didn't ask him. It was something that everyone found normal around him.

"May I see her?"

He nodded. "Don't stay too long. She must get lots of rest and eat healthy if she wants to carry the child to full term."

I swallowed and nodded. I opened the door and peaked inside. Isabella is staring up at the ceiling with a light smile on her face. I didn't speak. Instead, I simply stared at her. She looked radiant. I never realized how beautiful she actually was.

"Isabella?" I said softly. I didn't want to wake her if she was sleeping.

She moved her head and looked at me. Her eyes were sad but it disappeared minutes later.

"I heard about the baby." I said. I walked over to her and looked down at her.

"You must be thrilled." She said in a dull voice.

"Of course I'm thrilled. You are carrying my baby." I frowned at her. "Are you not happy?"

"Why should I be happy when this baby means I have fulfilled my duty? This baby means you have free reign to sleep with as many women as you like while I take care and raise this child."

I had no idea this would affect her in such a way. She didn't want to be married to me anymore than I wanted to be married to her. I still care about—

What am I saying? If I truly cared about her, I wouldn't have had an affair with Alice. She was, after all, Bella's maid. If I cared about Isabella, I would have spent a little more time getting to know her.

I felt sick. I needed to get out of the room. "You should get some rest. I need to send a message to the midwife."

She turned away from me and curled against herself.

I swallowed and left the room.

**xXx **

I went down to the servant quarters. I needed to talk to Alice.

Most of the women were surrounding bed in the corner of the room. Angela was sitting on her bed, brushing her hair.

"What's going on in here?" I asked Angela.

"It's Alice." Esme said, before Angela answered.

My stomach dropped. "What about Alice? Is something wrong?"

"She won't get out of bed. She's been throwing up all morning."

"Throwing up?"

Esme nodded. From the corner of my eye, I saw Angela roll her eyes. "Esme, I'm going to make something to eat for Isabella."

"Of course," she waved Angela off and went to Alice's side.

I frowned. I needed to speak to Alice and I couldn't have all these women in here when I did. "Esme, I want everyone to get back to work. I will speak with Alice."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now leave."

The women filed out of the room and I waited until the door closed behind them. Then I walked over to Alice. She was lying in a fetal position.

"Alice?"

She turned at the sound of my voice. Tears were running down her face. "Oh, Jazzy, thank God." She threw her arms around me. "What's going on, Alice?"

She sniffled and snuggled into my arms. "Alice?"

"I-I'm with child, Jasper."

I stiffened and stared at her in disbelief. "What?"

"I don't know how it happened!" she wailed. "Please, you have to do something. If Miss Bella finds out, she'll throw me out."

"I'm sure that's not true, Alice."

She shook her head. "She will. You don't know her like I do."

That hit close to home. Bella has been my wife for three months and I know almost nothing about her. I don't even know about her family.

"Everything will be alright, Alice." I held her in my arms, despite the nagging feeling ranging inside me. Was Nathaniel right? Has Alice bedded someone other than me?

"You must not tell my mistress." Alice begged. "Please. Don't tell her."

I nodded my head. Both Isabella and Alice were with child. This could get very sticky.

I got up from where I was sitting. "I must speak call on the midwife."

Alice looked at me. "How will you explain things to her?"

"It's for Isabella."

Alice stiffened. "Miss Bella is with child?"

"Yes. Now, if you'll excuse me." I kissed her on the forehead and headed upstairs.

_**Bella**_

I sat in the garden, enjoying the warmth of the day. It's been rainy for the past few days so I was pleased that the sun finally made its appearance.

The news of my pregnancy had yet to sink in fully. Carlisle told me two days ago and still, I couldn't believe it. Jasper told me the midwife would arrive tomorrow. I was scared about what might happen.

"Bella?"

I opened my eyes, surprised to find Edward standing before me. He wore dirty clothes and his face was drawn from exhaustion but his beautiful eyes were full of life.

"Hello, Edward. It's nice to see you."

"May I sit? There is much I wish to tell you."

"Is something wrong?"

"It's about Alice."

Alice. I forgot about Alice. She seemed to have disappeared since we got here. There was something fishy about that. Something I didn't know about.

"What about Alice?"

"I don't want to hurt you but it is best if I tell you right away."

Fear gripped my heart. I had a feeling I knew what he was going to say and yet I still hoped otherwise.

"Alice and Jasper are having an affair." My heart sank. "I saw them a few times in the barn."

The barn? Really? I thought Jasper had a little more class than to fuck in a barn.

I wasn't really surprised by this news. Jasper and Alice are meant to be together. It doesn't matter what reality you're in. It's obvious the way they behave around each other.

"There's more." He said. I looked at him, waiting to hear what else he had to say. "I overheard the women folk say Alice is with child."

My hands clenched into fists. Not only was she having an affair with my husband but also she was pregnant with his bastard child. Wonderful. Just what I need.

"I don't think the baby is Jasper's though."

I turned to look at him. "What do you mean?"

"It's just... Alice has been propositioning me, lately. She has not left me alone since we left your mother's household. I wouldn't put it past her to have more than one lover."

I was surprised to hear that. I always thought Alice would stick to one man. "So there is a chance that Alice's baby is_ not_ Jasper's?"

"Yes ma'am," Edward said.

I huffed and rested my hand on my stomach. There was a very small bulge between my hips but nothing too prominent. "Should I confront her about it? Demand to know the truth? Or should I just kick her out?"

"With all due respect, if Alice truly is with Jasper, I doubt he would allow you to kick her out."

"Despite the fact that she is _my_ maid," I argued. "She came with me. Should I so desire, Jasper would have no argument against me."

"May I say something?"

"Of course, Edward,"

"I think you should wait and watch. Watch how she behaves around the other men."

I nodded my head. "Thank you for telling me that Edward."

We sat in silenced until I saw Nathaniel making his way towards me. "Isabella!" he greeted.

"Hello Nathaniel."

"I should get back to work." Edward said. "Thanks for listening to me, Isabella."

"You're a great friend, Edward. I really appreciate everything you've done for me." He blushed adorably and stood up, walking away.

"So, I heard the good news."

"Really?"

"Jasper's actually ecstatic. He can't wait for you to give birth."

"I can imagine." I muttered.

"Don't be such a downer." He said. "Isn't having a baby something all women can't wait for?"

"Only when they have a partner who actually wants the baby to add to a family and not something that gives them free reign to have an affair with as many women as they so desire,"

He stared at me, gapping like a fish.

"Sorry." I apologized, tears forming in my eyes. "These stupid mood swings are grating on my nerves."

"It's not the worse part."

"How would you know?"

"My wife,"

"You have a wife?"

"Had." He said. "My wife died in childbirth." His face saddened.

"What about your child?"

"We had a girl." He said. "She died a couple of days later. She was born too early. The midwife said her lungs hadn't developed."

"That's awful." That could have been prevented if they had the technology they had in my reality. "I'm so sorry, Nathaniel."

"She was a beautiful baby." He smiled weakly. "Alyson, my wife, decided on a name before. We were going to call her Sienna if she was a girl and Julian if it was a boy."

"Sienna is a beautiful name." I rubbed his back. "How come you never got remarried?"

"No one can compare to my Alyson."

I could understand that. I leaned my head against his shoulder as we watched the sun slip below the horizon in a comfortable silence.

**Okay, so a few of you may not like this but this is where it was going originally. Trust me everything will work out well. Just hang on. You'll understand soon. **

**Review. **


	12. Interlude: The Volturi

**Interlude: The Volturi **

_**Aro**_

I never expected it to work.

Standing in front of me, looking very much like a scared little mouse, was none other than Isabella.

It was shocking how similar she was to the Isabella I met during her last visit. I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised. She was, after all, the same woman, just from a different reality.

Archer was leaning against a pillar, his arms crossed and wearing a bored expression. His burgundy red eyes watched in amusement as Isabella cowered before us.

"What's going on? Where am I?" she whimpered.

"Hush now, child." I said soothingly. "We mean you no harm."

I wondered if this woman was the same as the other. Would she shield her thoughts from me as well? I certainly hope not.

Isabella looked at me with wide eyes and instinctively cringed when she met my eyes. "What are you people? Why am I here?"

I leaned forward, clapping my hands in excitement. "Young one, do you believe in vampires?"

Her body trembled and I could smell her fear from across the room. "V-vampires? You mean those bloodsucking demons?"

Caius looked at the girl with disgust. "We're hardly demons."

I chuckled at that. Some would say otherwise.

Isabella gasped at him. "Y-you're vampires?"

"Indeed." He said. "Are you afraid yet?" he was taunting her. That was no way to get the girl to do my bidding. Then again, she had no choice. She had nowhere else to go.

"That's enough, Caius."

He sighed and rolled his eyes to the ceiling. Marcus watched the girl tremble. "There is no need to fear, Isabella. We mean you no harm."

Archer snorted. Shooting him a glare, he quieted down.

"H-how do you know my name?"

"We know lots about you, young one." I said. I walked towards the girl and held out my hand. "Take my hand, Isabella."

She shivered but fear pushed her to do as I said. She slipped her hand delicately in mine. I tightened my hold and felt as she tried to pull away immediately. I smiled and closed my eyes, waiting for the memories. All hopes I had of being able to read her mind were pushed away. Much like our Isabella, her mind is mute to me.

"Tell me, Isabella. How did you get here?"

"I don't know." She wailed. "I was... getting ready to go. I was to get married. I walked past an old mirror and saw a hallway. It didn't resemble anything that I recognized. I don't know what happened but the mirror suddenly pulled me through and the next thing I know, I'm being carried away by two men and brought here." She stumbled over her words, speaking quickly.

I was pleased by this. My plan had worked well.

I had been lucky in finding Archer. He was running through Italy when Demetri, who had been out hunting, came across his scent. All vampires who come through Italy are required to see the Volturi. After seeing into his mind and reading what his power was, I knew how I could use it to my advantage. I needed Isabella as part of my guard. And if she wasn't willing to do it for me, than perhaps another version of her would.

After telling Archer of my plan, he reluctantly agreed. Unfortunately, he had no choice but to agree and he knew that. Knowing of Edward's family, I had sold an antique mirror to an American pawnshop and sent Gianna down there in order to make sure that it was purchased by the family. Archer had gone with her in order for her to make sure that it worked.

The mirror was enchanted so only Isabella was able to go through the mirror. We made sure that when Isabella went through the mirror, her alternate self came to us, rather than the Cullen house.

It worked out better than I expected. The only problem was the Cullens were probably trying to find what happened to their dear sister. Too bad they will never get her back.

"Would you like something to eat, Isabella? I'm sure you must be starving."

At the mention of food, her stomach growled. "Alec, I want you to take her to her room. Send some food to her as well."

"Yes master." He bowed and left, taking Isabella's arm and leading her out of the room.

"This is a bad idea, Aro." Marcus said when the door behind them closed.

"How so?" Caius hissed.

"The tie between the human girl and the Cullen boy was deep. Nothing will stop him from finding her. How long do you think it will be before they think of us? Carlisle knows of your love for collecting powerful vampires. He knows how much you want Isabella as well as Edward and Alice."

This was the most I've heard from Marcus since Didyme died. "They will not come."

"How can you be so sure? A man would do anything to protect his mate. Do you not think Edward would not go to the ends of the earth in order to seek out the truth of young Bella?"

"That is enough, Marcus. We will deal with that, should the occasion rise." Caius argued. "In the meantime, what do you wish to do with the girl? How long do you wish to keep her human?"

"She must first grow accustom to being here." I said. "We will wait until she is ready to embrace this life."

"What you're really saying is you wish to break her until she bends to your every whim. Is that not correct, Aro?" Marcus asked.

"So perceptive, Marcus,"

Marcus shook his head. "This will not turn out well, I assure you."

_**Bella**_

I looked around the room I was taken to. There were heavy, velvet curtains covering the window. The walls were made of stone and the room was medium sized.

There was a large four-posture bed in the middle of the room. A bureau was across the room as well as a vanity. Other than that, the room was bare.

It felt cold to my likings. I curled up on the floor and wrapped my arms around my legs. I didn't want to be here, with these red-eyed fiends. I was to be married, even if I did not know the man. Father arranged it so long ago.

Memories of Papa washed through me. How I missed my papa. He was always there to protect me. When he died, that was passed on to Emmett. Was he looking for me? Did he miss me? And what of my fiancé? Was he angry with me for not showing up for our wedding?

So many questions, so little answers.

I was so focused on my thoughts; I didn't hear anyone come inside. I big, burly man who reminded me strangely of Emmett, walked inside. He held a tray of food. My stomach growled but I didn't want to eat. Maybe if I starved, they would let me go.

The blond haired man who stood across the room from the strange red-eyed men looked very strange. He wore clothing I didn't recognize. Where was I? I didn't recognize anything.

"Time to get up." The burly man said.

"Why?" I mumbled. I thought it would have been too low for him to hear but he did.

"You have food. If I don't feed you, Aro will get upset. No one wants to see Aro upset. He's got quite the temper."

I shuddered. "Where am I? Why am I here?"

"You can blame yourself for that."

His answer confused me. I've never met these people before.

"I don't understand." I cried. "Why am I here?"

"I thought that should have been pretty obvious."

"What are you talking about?"

The man smirked and crossed his arms.

"You're going to be turned into a vampire."

**

* * *

**

**So? What do you think? Like the twist, don't like the twist? Though I'd give you some insight on what's really going on. At least for the time being. Hope you liked it. **

**Review Please. **


	13. Motherly Advice

**11. Motherly Advice**

_**Jasper**_

It was late and I couldn't sleep.

Thoughts of everything I learned ran through my mind. Isabella was with child, Alice was with child, Alice's child might not be mine, Isabella has an unusual relationship with the town doctor that makes me anxious...

Isabella lay asleep beside me, her nose twitching every now and again. She mumbled in her sleep and groaned softly. I wondered what she was dreaming about.

I was shocked to learn that Isabella was with child. I used to lie awake at night and wonder why she had not yet conceived. Now that she has, I don't know how to feel. Two women are with child and both are my own. Isabella's hand moved to her belly subconsciously. Her nightgown was small enough for me to see the bump. Very gently, I rested my hands on top of the peak.

It was hard to believe that my child was growing inside her. I also couldn't believe I never realized she was with child. There was a very different air around her. She seemed to glow and, of course, her appetite had grown. If I actually bothered to watch my wife, more than just a passing glance, these changes would have been obvious.

I was about to move my hand from her belly when Isabella's hand reached out and covered it with her own. I froze, thinking she's woken. Daring a peek at her, I noticed her eyes were still closed and her breathing was slow.

"Jasper," she mumbled. Her hand slid up my arm and pulled until my body rested against her slid and my arm was around her. She sighed.

I swallowed but didn't pull away from her. Strangely, this felt right, having her pressed against me. She was warm and unbelievably soft.

"I love you, Jasper," she whispered, so low I almost believed I imagined it.

Hearing those words made disgusted me. I have done nothing to gain her love. I have treated her poorly in the very beginning.

I closed my eyes and felt the prickling of tears as they welled in my eyes. I had the most beautiful, loving woman in my arms and I've treated her like a common slave. In fact, I've treated her worse than I've treated a slave. Isabella rolled away from me, my arm slipping from her body.

I needed to make it up to her. I knew I faulted her, but I wouldn't again.

_**Bella**_

I knew it was a dream the moment I saw him standing in the sunlight.

"_Bella," he sighed and reached for me, pulling me against his cold chest. "I'm so sorry I've hurt you." _

"_You haven't hurt me." I mumbled against his chest. He smelled amazing, like the crisp smell of autumn. "I could never blame you for what happened."_

_He pushed me away gently, though he kept his hands on my shoulders. "You look so beautiful." _

_I shook my head in disagreement. For some reason, I was still pregnant in the dream. Did that mean something? Would I somehow end up back home with my vampire Jasper helping to raise our—my?—child?_

_I pushed those thoughts away and studied him in the sunlight. He was different from everyone else. His body seemed to sparkle in a way I never noticed before. It was the first time I've truly seen him in the sunlight. _

_He noticed my scrutiny and frowned. "Do you sparkle like this because of your scars?" I wondered. _

"_Yes." He immediately pulled down the sleeves of his T-shirt._

_I frowned and pushed them back up, ignoring his protests. "You don't have to hide from me." I said, watching the way the scars on his arms sparkled. "You're ashamed of your past, even though you don't have to be. You sacrificed so much in order to become the man that you are today. Your beginning sucked but it doesn't mean you are the same person you were. Not all scars are as horrific as you think. These scars are proof of just how far you've come." I showed him my own scar on my wrist. Like his, it seemed to sparkle in the sunlight. This was the only place of me that sparkled. _

_He smiled softly. "When did you get so smart?"_

_I laughed at his teasing. "Jasper," I sighed and ran my hands up his arms so I could wrap them around his neck. I leaned my forehead against his shoulder and breathed in his amazing scent. _

"_I love you, Jasper." I whispered._

"_I love you, too,"_

My eyes snapped open. I immediately blinked at the sunlight coming in through the window. I winced and waited as my eyes slowly adjusted to the light.

I lay in bed, thinking about the dream. Jasper and I never have spoken much in all the time we knew each other. He was always there, lurking in the background, afraid to come to me. The most we talked was when he told me about his past with Maria.

I cringed, thinking about Maria. No one deserved to go through what Jasper did. He was so brave. I can't say I would be the same if I were in his position.

Something heavy tightened around me and I found an arm lying across me. I turned and saw Jasper was pressed against me, holding me protectively against him.

I couldn't help but wonder how that happened. In the three months I've lived here, Jasper hasn't so much as touched me unless he was fucking me. This was the most intimacy I've seen from him that wasn't forced.

Strange.

Pulling out from beneath him and went to get ready for the day.

**ooo**

It was later in the afternoon when Esme told me I had a visitor. There were only a few people who would possibly call on me. Since it was sunny outside, it couldn't possibly be Carlisle.

I was saved from trying to think about it when Mrs. Whitlock—sorry, _Susannah_ as she insisted I call her—came inside with Esme following behind her.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Whitlock."

"Isabella, you look gorgeous." She said, embracing me in a hug. It still surprised me how open the Whitlock family was with their emotions. Maybe that was why Jasper could read people's emotions.

"Thank you, Mrs. Whitlock."

"Susannah please, Isabella." She tsked. "Now, I heard my daughter-in-law was with child and those rumours appear to be correct." She smiled and inclined her head, silently asking if she could touch my belly. I nodded. "You are simply glowing, young one. I have no fear that you will embrace motherhood as most women do."

"Thank you, Mrs—Susannah."

"Now, you have been stuck in this house for days. What do you say we go into town? We can take a walk in the park, perhaps purchase some new gowns for you?" she offered. "It is a beautiful day and you are far too pale for you own good."

I wasn't up for the whole shopping but since my gowns have been getting tighter, I figured it would be a good idea. "That would be lovely, Mrs. Whitlock."

"Susannah, dear." She continued to correct.

No matter how many times she did that, it would always be the same. "Esme, we shall be taken my carriage. Give your carriage boy a day off. He seems like he can use it."

"Yes Mistress."

"Come along, Isabella."

I put on the ridiculous looking hat and followed Mrs. Whitlock out to her carriage. Her driver, who I vaguely remembered was named William, opened the door and helped us both inside. "Thank you, William."

"You're welcome, ma'am."

"Isabella, I have been wondering if perhaps we could have a little talk, just you and I."

"About what?" I asked. I pondered what we could possibly talk about. Jasper was high on the list, seeing as it's been a while since they spoke.

"Jasper."

Oh. "Of course," I said nervously.

"Isabella, you have no reason to be afraid." She said gently. "None of what you say will be spoken to anyone else."

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I understand your marriage is not turning out the way it was expected to."

"No ma'am." I said. "Jasper is far from the perfect husband. He is not even a very good man." I wondered how she would feel about me bashing her son.

"Isabella, you must understand. Jasper has always been a free spirit. Even as a boy, rules were beyond him." Mrs. Whitlock said. "The marriage arrangement between the two of you was done in hopes that you would straighten him out."

"It seemed to have the opposite effect." I said.

"Yes, Angela has told me."

I straightened at that. "Angela?" I didn't know Angela talked to her.

She nodded. "Angela and Jasper used to be very good friends when they were children. They often played together when Angela's mother was working. Somewhere in their years, they drifted apart but that never stopped her from keeping an eye on him."

"Oh."

"Isabella, you probably don't know this but Jasper's father and I were arranged in marriage."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "Really? But you two are so in love."

She laughed at my words. "Yes, we are. The difference, though, was that we knew each other as children. It was easy for us to go from childhood friends to lovers."

I cringed inwardly at the words. "Oliver often used to come to me when his father hurt his mother or sisters. I would calm him down as best I could. He always told me he would never abuse his family that way. It still amazes me that Jasper behaved the way he did towards you."

I didn't answer her. What could I possibly say?

"I believe part of Jasper's problem was Alyson's death. It really did a number on him."

"Was he close to her?"

"Yes." Mrs. Whitlock looked out the carriage window, watching as we passed the path that lead towards town. "Jasper, Nathaniel, and Alyson were very close. Part of Jasper's worries is that he might lose you one day."

I snorted at the thought. "Forgive me for speaking so boldly, Mrs. Whitlock, but Jasper has yet to ask a single thing about me. We have not spoken two words that didn't end up in argument."

"Isabella, I know it seems that way, but I know my son. You see how Nathaniel cannot give himself to another woman. He fears she will end in the same way Alyson has. It is not uncommon for women to die in childbirth."

I reluctantly agreed.

"Nathaniel loved Alyson very much. I know Jasper wanted the same. We were all forced to watch as Nathaniel lost everyone he loved. First his wife died and then his daughter shortly after. It all affected us."

"But why does Jasper insist on having an affair?" I asked in a weak voice.

"He believes that if he doesn't give his heart to anyone, nothing could break it." She said sadly. "It is a sad fact that Jasper is so reluctant."

"I was under the impression Jasper never wanted to get married."

"Jasper needs time to come to terms with everything. Now that you are with child, it should finally hit him that he has responsibilities. In the end, he will always do what is expected of him."

"I always wanted to marry for love." I mumbled. "I wanted my father to walk me down the aisle and give me away to the man I love."

Mrs. Whitlock's eyes softened. She moved across the carriage and pulled me into her arms. "I know how much it hurts, not having your father here. Charles was a wonderful man. Sometimes I still can't believe he is gone."

Neither can I.

"I miss my family." I whispered.

"I know, Isabella." She said, kissing my head. "I know."

We sat in silence the rest of the way and I embraced the love and comfort that was flowing off her. She reminded me so much of _my_ Esme. I missed my own world.

I never thought I would miss Charlie. Our relationship was always so strange. I knew Charlie loved having me in Forks, how much it pleased him that I had come to live with him. Yet he rarely admitted it aloud. It was the little things he did that showed his love for me. I would rather have that kind love from Charlie than not have him with me at all.

Would I ever really get home?

_**Jasper**_

Rosalie was back.

I don't know where she went or how long she was gone but she was back. And with Emmett Swan no less.

"Rosie." I said, eying my wife's brother up and down. "Where have you disappeared to?"

"I had gone to stay with Auntie Claudia when I met Emmett."

I eyed the ring on her finger. "Have you been married?"

"Not yet." She smiled widely. "But Emmett and I are getting married."

"Where's my sister?" Emmett asked, speaking for the first time.

"She has gone into town with my mother."

"I trust you've been treating my sister well." He demanded.

I didn't reply but Rosalie snagged his attention before he realized I didn't offer one up. I knew little about the Swan family. I knew Mr. Swan had died of a heart attack the previous year. I knew little of Renee Swan, other than the fact that she owned a little shop in the small town they lived in. Emmett, I knew almost nothing about, besides the fact that he was Isabella's older brother and he loved her more than anything he could ever own.

It was not good to have Emmett Swan as an enemy.

I followed Emmett and Rosalie towards the lounge. They sat together on the settee and Rosalie was telling us all about her details for the wedding.

"How's Alice, Jasper? Is she settling in well?"

I stiffened at his question. Why would he be asking about Alice?

"She's fine." I answered. "And yes, I suppose she is."

"Good, good." He nodded. "Jacob will find that very happy."

"Jacob?"

"Oh, yes." Emmett nodded. "I suppose Bella didn't tell you." He shook his head, chuckling. "Alice is betrothed to Jacob." He said. "Jacob is away, doing business in Europe and should be back by the New Year. She sent word to him that she would be coming to keep Bella company while she's in a strange new town and household. Once he returns, he will collect Alice and take her back home."

I immediately felt sick at the revelations. Alice is betrothed to another man. She is with child that could very well be mine.

I was a dead man. If Emmett didn't get to me first, this Jacob man certainly will.

"How close are Jacob and Alice?" Rosalie asked.

I silently thanked her for asking.

"Very close. Alice, Bella, and Jacob used to play together when they were children. They were very good friends. Somewhere along the way, Alice and Jacob fell in love."

For someone who is supposedly in love with another man, Alice had no issue falling into my bed. Were Nathaniel's words about Alice true? The evidence staked against her and yet I still had trouble believing it.

I heard the door open and Isabella came inside with my mother, carrying an array of boxes.

She came inside with Mother and immediately spotted Emmett. "Emmy bear!" she shrieked and ran toward him in a very unladylike manner.

Mother watched on with amusement as Emmett opened his arms for her.

"Baby Bells." He whispered. "How happy I am to see you." He pulled away and looked her up and down. "You are with child?"

She nodded, biting her bottom lip.

"That is wonderful new, Bella!" He picked her up and spun her around.

"Em-Em, if you don't put me down, I going to throw up all over you."

He chuckled and set her down, kissing the top of her head. "Congratulations, Baby Bells."

She rolled her eyes at the name and walked over to Mother. "Sorry." She said sheepishly. "It's been a while."

"You have no reason to be sorry, Isabella." Mother said, stroking her cheek softly. "Of course seeing your brother would make you happy."

She nodded.

"Rosalie, how nice of you to finally return home." she said, turning to look at my dear cousin. "You've had your poor mother worried sick."

"Forgive me, Auntie." She said. "You'll never believe it, though. I am to be married. To Emmett."

"What?" Isabella and Mother looked at her with the same, slack-jawed expression.

"Does your father know about this Rosalie?"

"Of course, ma'am." Emmett said politely. "I asked him for his permission."

"I see." She looked between them. "Well then. Congratulations, Rosalie. Emmett."

Emmett looked at Bella, waiting for her to speak. Her mouth snapped closed and she attempted a smile. "Congratulations Em." She said softly.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head against his chest. "You deserve to be happy. Even if it is with Rosalie,"

I didn't understand her words but something told me I wasn't supposed to. Instead, I watched the way Isabella behaved around her brother.

_**ooo **_

Bella had unusual cravings. Mother told me it was normal for women with child to have unusual cravings and that it was all right for her to indulge a little, but not enough so that it borders on unhealthy.

That was all she said to me. I knew from her silence that she was still upset with me in regards to my behaviour towards Isabella in the beginning. Father has yet to say anything to me. I hear news of his health through Nathaniel, and even then, it is minimal. I suppose I deserve it and should be grateful for everything he gives me.

I'll admit I miss my father. I have made a mockery of everything he ever taught me and that is simply something he can never forgive me for. I must make things up between us before it is too late. I knew from experience that he could die at any time. Death is unpredictable.

I have done many bad things in my childhood but nothing compared to the look on his face when he dismissed me. It was painful to hear him say that I was not his son. I needed to make amends. Not only to my father but to Isabella as well.

The problem is their reactions are unpredictable as well. I might make things worse when I only want to make things better.

But I would have to try. If not for my sake than the sake of my unborn child. I don't want to raise my child in a broken home. I want to raise him the way I was raised. With love that never died, even at the most critical moments.

Yes, it was time to make amends.


	14. Making Amends

Sorry, for the long wait. RL has been a bitch and I've been having troubles writing lately. Anyway, I hope you like it. Sorry if there are mistakes. I can't stand to look at it anymore.

Disclaimer: SM owns all Twilight characters. I only own the plot.

* * *

**12. Making Amends **

_**Jasper**_

Since Emmett showed up, I've heard Isabella laugh more than I have since she first got here.

It was early afternoon when the two of them came inside, Isabella's face sombre and sad. I couldn't help but wonder what was said between them that caused her unhappiness. Usual it was my fault.

Emmett did not seem his usual jolly, happy self either. Rosalie immediately went to him and he wrapped his arms around her. Bella sat on the settee and placed her hand gently on her stomach, rubbing soothing circles.

I walked over to her and, unsure of what I planned to do next, immediately asked, "Isabella, may I speak with you please?"

She looked at me, puzzled. Her eyes then hardened and she nodded stiffly. She pulled herself up and followed me to the library. On the way out, I saw her incline her head at Emmett, who was watching us with concern.

We walked in silence. I sorted through what I wanted to tell her. While I didn't actually know Bella that well—my own fault more than hers—I did know that she won't forgive me for a simply apology. I was going to have to do something to prove how true my feelings were.

I was not aware we made it to the library until Isabella cleared her throat, attempting to gain my attention.

"What do you want, Jasper? I want to take a nap before dinner. If you're just going to stand there, looking like an idiot, do that on your own time."

I blinked. Did she just insult me?

"I'm sorry." I blurted without thinking.

She stared at me for a moment, her face devoid of all emotion. I think she knew I was apologizing for more than just wasting her time. "And what are you sorry for, exactly?" she wondered. "Forcing me to sign those stupid papers? Hitting me when I refused? Ignoring me as if I'm a servant and _not_ your wife? Sleeping with Alice? Getting Alice pregnant?"

I winced. She knew about Alice?

"Oh, yes. I know all about your little indiscretions." She hissed. "You aren't very careful around her." She shook her head. "It was one thing for you to have a mistress but it is another altogether when you end up having an affair and impregnating people _I_ know. And what's worse, she was my maid _and _my friend."

I felt guilty. Isabella was right of course. I screwed everything up. My wife hated me because of what I've done to her and now I had one woman I was unsure if I was even the father of the baby.

"Karma is a bitch, Jasper. One day, everything you've ever done to hurt others, is going to come back and bite you in the ass. Then maybe you'll understand what you put other people through. Not everything is about _you_." She stood up, putting her hand on her stomach. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a craving for pickles."

She left the room and I sat in my chair, staring at the empty spot where Isabella used to be.

She knew everything.

I guess I shouldn't have been surprised. She has friends among the servants. Angela especially seems to be close to Isabella. I sighed and rifled through my desk. I was surprised when I came upon a photograph. It was taken two years prior, before Alyson died. She was round with child and smiling widely. Nathaniel kneeled in front of her, her hands gently on her stomach, smiling softly. I remember the day. There was still a few months left and Alyson was glowing. It was hard to believe how someone who was glowing with life, die so suddenly.

How I missed Alyson. She seemed to be the only person who could understand me. She fit into the family so well. Isabella seemed to have the same effect but I was the only one who couldn't see it. I was angry and scared. I saw how much Nathaniel lost himself after Alyson died. What if the same happened to Isabella? What if I lost my child as well?

Keeping my distance was the only way to insure I wouldn't get my heart broken.

Father was right. You have to take chance and let it take you where you're supposed to go. You can't live your life in fear.

I needed my father. In that moment, I realized just how much I needed my pa.

_**ooo**_

"Emmett, I need you to do me a favour."

"Why would I do _you_ a favour?"

I winced. So, he knew about what happened between Bella and me. I wasn't surprised. Bella must have told him everything.

"Look, I need to make amends with Isabella. But first I need to see my father."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Look Emmett, I know you and I aren't on good terms right now but I want to make things right. I only need you to take care of the house while I'm away. Please Emmett, for the sake of my relationship with Bella."

He sighed and nodded.

"Thank you, Emmett."

"I'm not doing this for you." He hissed. "I'm doing it for Bella."

"I know."

_**ooo**_

I left the Manor and rode to my parents' house.

My mother answered the door when I knocked. "Jasper, I wasn't expecting you."

"I need to see Father." I said. "Is he here?"

She sighed. "He just returned home. Come in." She held the door open.

Father came down the stairs and immediately caught sight of me. "Jasper." He sighed. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you." I said. "Can we talk?"

He sighed and nodded. "We'll go to my office."

"Oliver," Mother's voice came from the behind me. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, darling. That's quite alright." He smiled. "Come on, Jasper." He led me upstairs to his office. We sat in silence for a couple of minutes before he spoke. "What are you doing here, Jasper?"

"I wanted to apologize." I sat in the chair, looking over his shoulder at the wall. "I've done a lot of things in the past couple of months, things I'm not proud of. I've broken your trust and done something that you taught me I should never do." I was man enough to admit tears welled in my eyes. "I need your help."

Father was silent for a couple of minutes. I couldn't look at him, mostly out of fear of seeing something I would regret.

"It's not me you should be apologizing to, Jasper."

"I know." I mumbled. "I've tried to apologize but she just won't... she won't accept it."

"With good reason. Jasper, you need to show Isabella—"

"Bella." I corrected weakly.

"—Bella," he conceded, "that you mean it. Words aren't going to cut it. You need to do something to prove yourself to her."

"How?"

"I don't know." He said. "Jasper, all couples have their moments. It's how they handle them that matters."

"Was there ever a moment with Ma that you regretted?"

He ran a hand through his hair, smiling sadly. "When you and Nathaniel were boys, I had an affair."

I stared at him in utter amazement. I never knew that. "But... why?"

"It is not my proudest moment. I have blamed myself for it for years and it still eats away at me when I look at your mother." He sighed and stared out the window. "You were about six months old, Nathaniel was two. I was under constant stress between the two of you. Your mother was in a deep depression, so much so I was worried I would have to send her away."

"When did the affair start?"

"I had to go on business in the city. I left your mother and you boys. I'm ashamed to admit I was relieved to be away. I was in a saloon when a woman propositioned me. I agreed and things went down from there."

"But what about Ma?" I demanded. "How could you do that to her?"

"I know I've made a lot of mistakes. The affair didn't last long. I ended it three months later. Your mother began to get better and the guilt was eating away at me. I knew what I had done was horrible and I knew the only way for me to atone for my sins was to tell her the truth."

"So... what exactly happened?"

"I worked hard to make it up to her. Your mother is the only one I have ever loved and as hard as it was, I convinced her she was the only one I loved."

"But everything you taught us..."

"Jasper, I still live by everything I've taught you. That was a dark time in my life and the only time I have ever strayed away from her." He reprimanded. "There is a difference between what I did in the past and what you are doing to your own wife. You have two pregnant women, Jasper. Think about what you must do in order to gain her forgiveness."

I nodded. "Thank you, Pa."

"Jasper, you are my son and no matter what you do, I will always love you."

I left the study, leaving Father to his own thoughts in the study. Mother was sitting in the lounge, reading. She looked up when I walked inside. "I suppose your father told you?"

I nodded and sat beside her. "Why did you never tell me?"

"Jasper, what happened in the past is not something we like to talk about. Your father told you because he wanted you to understand." She smiled softly. "Isabella is an amazing girl. You could have an amazing relationship with her if you just tried to get to know her."

"Thanks Ma."

"Get home to your family, Jasper." She said.

_**ooo**_

I returned home from my parents' house late into the evening. Isabella was asleep according to Emmett, who was sitting in the lounge.

"Good night, Emmett."

I walked up to my chambers. Isabella lay curled asleep on her side, her hands beneath her chin. I walked to the bed and crouched on the side of the bed. I ran my fingers through her hair and smiled softly. She looked beautiful, even in her sleep. I kissed her on the forehead. She stirred a little but didn't wake up. "I'm so sorry Bella."

I got ready for bed and climbed in beside her.

I fell asleep quickly, the comfort of Bella's warm body beside me.

Something soft tickled my chin. Opening my eyes, I noticed the morning sunlight shinning through the window. I was surprised to find Bella pressed against me. Her body was warm against mine.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?" she mumbled.

"How are you feeling?"

"Why do you care?" she didn't try to pull away, which I was thankful for.

"You're my wife, Bella. You're carrying my baby. I want you to be comfortable."

She finally pulled away, much to my disappointment. Bella looked at me in disbelief. "You're finally acknowledging me as your wife? Why do I get the feeling it's all a lie?"

"I'm not lying." I insisted. "I mean it."

"Prove it."

She got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. I fell back on the bed and groaned in frustration. Bella was never going to believe anything I say. She was right; I did need to prove my honesty to her.

But how?

All of this started with that stupid contract.

I sat up immediately. The contract.

Bella came out of the bathroom and I jumped off the bed. I took hold of her arm and led her out of the room. "Jasper, what...?"

"You want me to prove myself?" I took her to the study where I put the contract. "Then fine."

"Jasper,"

I walked to the desk and pulled out the contract. She looked at me wide-eyed as I held it out. "I want to fix things between us. And if this is the only way, then this is what I'll do." I ripped the contract down the middle and threw it into the fireplace. It immediately burned and I turned to face Bella.

"I'm sorry." I took her arm and pulled her against me. "You are everything I could ever want in a wife and I know I've made a lot of mistakes but it stops here. I don't want our child to grow up the way things are between us." I cupped her face in my hands and gently pressed a kiss to her lips. It was the first one we've shared since the wedding night. I never realized how good she tasted.

"Forgive me, Bella."

* * *

Review.


	15. Interlude: The Fear of Giving Up

No excuses as to why it's been a while. On the upside, I started my first year of university so that's exciting. Hope you like the chapter. We hear from the Vampire Jasper in this chapter since you guys have been asking me about it. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: Still not mine. **

* * *

**Interlude: The Fear of Giving Up**

_**Jasper**_

"Jasper, you need to feed." Emmett insisted, shoving my shoulder. "You're not going to help anyone unless you feed."

"I can't." I argued. "I'm getting closer. I know it."

"Emmett's right, son." Carlisle intervened. "If you don't feed soon, the bloodlust is going to get overwhelming and you will inevitably do something you will regret."

I ran a hand over my face, sighing in frustration. "Alright," I stood and walked to the window. The sun was setting, growing darker. I jumped out and ran through the forest. I caught the scent of deer and followed it. I pounced on the deer, snapping its neck before sinking my teeth in. I greedily drank the blood, sighing as it cooled the burning in my throat. Still hungry, I found and feed a mountain lion before burying the carcasses of the animals.

Returning home, I showered and changed into fresh clothes, feeling better than I have lately. I searched for Carlisle and found him in his study, studying a book. "Anything new?"

"Not yet." He said frowning. "Something doesn't seem right."

I rolled my eyes and sat in the chair. Carlisle's frustration was seeping into me. He wanted to find her just as much as I did. The fact that he can't is killing him.

"It seems hopeless." He sighed.

"We can't give up." I fought. "We don't know what's happening to her. She might be in trouble."

I fought. "We don't know what's happening to her. She might be in trouble."

"I know!" he snapped.

I leaned forward and pressed my hand against my face. "We can't give up."

"No one said anything about giving up."

I nodded and left the study, needing something to keep me occupied. Emmett was playing one of his video games, which is never much of a surprise anymore.

"What's up, bro?" he asked when I sat down. "You want to play?"

"Sure."

Emmett smiled widely and handed me the other controller. "Mario Carts, Em?"

He shrugged and smiled widely.

_**OOO**_

Edward was brooding again. He hasn't stopped since Bella disappeared. To be truthfully honest, for someone who loves Bella as much as he says he does, he sure hasn't done anything to get her back.

"Shut up, Jasper." Edward growled. "I've done everything I could to help."

I snorted. That was amusing. It felt good to laugh. Especially considered the bullshit Edward was saying. Sitting around, moaning and crying about losing Bella was not doing everything. It was the Volturi incident all over again. Edward couldn't handle the pressure.

I was too caught up in my thoughts that I didn't see Edward until he had me pinned to the wall. "You don't know what you're talking about, Jasper." He hissed.

"Edward, son. Let Jasper go." Carlisle interceded.

He glared at me hard before dropping his hand. "You're not even worth my time." I turned my back on him, shaking my head, and walked away. I left the house and ran, unsure of where I was going. I didn't really care where I ended up.

I just needed to get out of here. The house, those emotions, they were wearing me down. Bella was important to this family. How could I just lose her like that? It was almost like there was this power working against us. Anything I did would have been for nothing. How did that mirror have the power to send Bella to a completely different world?

It wasn't the mirror itself, I thought slowly. It was _somebody_. Someone enchanted that mirror with the purpose of sending Bella away.

But who? Who would possibly want Bella gone that badly that they sent her to an alternate reality? Bella didn't exactly have enemies. The ones who did want her dead _are_ dead. The wolves weren't fond of her but I doubted they had the ability to send her through an enchanted mirror. Her human enemies were laughable. That left...

_The Volturi. _

Of course. Edward told us how intrigued Aro was of Bella. If he really wanted Bella, he would go to any means in order to get her.

The only thing I didn't understand is why Aro would send Bella to an alternate reality. What purpose would that bring exactly?

Something was missing. Maybe Carlisle could figure it out. I ran to the house and up to Carlisle's office. The house was silent, surprisingly. I could hear Edward in his room, brooding like everything else and Esme cleaning, trying to keep her mind off the fact that her daughter was missing. I could hear Carlisle in his office. He called me in before I could knock.

"Come in, Jasper." He looked up when I sat down in front of him. "What's wrong?"

"I realized something while I was out."

"About Bella?"

I nodded. "Alright, let's hear it."

"The Volturi is involved in sending Bella to that alternate reality." I said. He raised an eyebrow and motioned for me to continue. I told him my theory, which, judging from his emotions told me he believed me. "The only thing I don't understand is why they would send her to an alternate reality. What purpose would that serve?"

"I've been reading up on alternate realities." He said. He paused and looked over my shoulder. I didn't have to look to know Esme and Edward were standing at the door, listening in. He looked back at me. "There are an infinite number of alternate realities across the universe. Some are quite similar to our universe and others are completely different."

"Are you saying there are alternate versions of ourselves in these realities?" I interrupted.

"Well, yes. I suppose there are even versions of ourselves that are human." He said. "After hearing your theory," he continued, "I believe that the Bella from the other reality is somewhere in our world."

My frown deepened. "Are you telling me there is a naive, clueless Bella that knows nothing about vampires roaming about somewhere?"

"Yes." Carlisle said. "That's exactly what I'm telling you."

Well, _shit_.

"She must be with the Volturi." Edward muttered from the door. "It would explain why she never reappeared here when Bella went through the mirror. Whoever enchanted that mirror knew what they were doing. Aro must have found someone who could travel to those different realities."

_Double shit_.

"They're most likely going to change her into a vampire." Carlisle added. "They wouldn't go through all that trouble and not change her."

"So what do we do?" I asked.

Carlisle looked at me. "We're going to have to find the vampire who enchanted the mirror, get the other Bella from the Volturi, and try to send her back to her reality, while trying to get our Bella back."

"That's easier said than done." Edward grumbled.

No shit.

"We don't have much time. Bella's change can happen at any time."

_Fuck_.

* * *

**Review Please. **


	16. Archer

**13. Archer**

_**Bella**_

It was strange, feeling Jasper's lips against mine. He was warm and his lips were soft, moving carefully against mine as if I were breakable.

"Forgive me." Jasper leaned his head against my forehead, breathing deeply. As I stared into his hazel eyes, I remembered everything that happened the past three months. Anger washed through me and I slapped him. Hard.

"That's not going to work, Jasper." He stumbled back in surprise, holding his cheek. It felt strangely good.

"I know I've made mistakes, Bella. But I really want to fix things between our marriage."

I stared at him suspiciously. "Why the change of heart?" I demanded. "You've been acting like a jerk since the beginning."

"I know." He took my hand but I pulled away and moved across the room. "I told you before, Bella, I want to do right by you and our child.

"I don't believe you."

"What do I have to do to make you believe me?"

"I want Alice gone."

He went completely still. "What?"

"She's the cause of most of our problems." I said. "If you're serious about making this marriage work, I want Alice gone and out of my life."

"Isabella, please be reasonable."

"I think I'm being perfectly reasonable."

"She's with child. I can't send her away when she is carrying my child."

"You don't even know for sure _if_ that baby she's carrying is your child." I hissed.

He recoiled, his eyes flashing with anger. "That is enough, Isabella. Alice will not be leaving."

"Then you don't care about our marriage as much as you say you do." I shook my head. I left the room, ignoring the sounds of his pleas behind me.

_**OOO**_

A couple of days later, I was sitting beside Angela. She was reading to me despite my protests. I'll admit I was happy she was reading. I didn't really listen, just thought about what happened with Jasper. How could he want to fix our marriage but not send the person who was causing us problems? I should have known not to believe him. But that kiss...

"Bella?" Angela's voice was quivering, most likely worried about what she wanted to tell me.

"What's wrong, Angela?"

"I've been thinking about Alice."

I looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "Why would you be thinking about her?"

She rolled her eyes and nudged my shoulder. "I was thinking about the baby." She said. "I don't think the baby is Jasper's."

I had told Angela I knew about Alice and Jasper's relationships. She told me what she knew. I think there things she hasn't told me but I wouldn't make her tell me until she was ready. She was my closest friend in the house and it was nice to be able to talk to her.

"What makes you think that?"

"Alice often disappears throughout the week. No one knows where she disappears to but I don't think anyone really cares."

"What does this have to do with the baby?" I asked in confusion.

"I've seen her behave differently around men."

"Really?"

She nodded. "She seems to have a particularly close relationship with Laurent."

I cringed at his name and ran my fingers across the scar on my wrist. "Laurent?"

"Yes. He often comes to visit Jasper. I don't know what they talk about but it could be anything." She said. "Laurent is married." She added.

I laughed without humour. "So Alice likes to pursue married men. That doesn't really surprise me." After all, she did sleep with Jasper after claiming to be my friend.

"So there's a chance that the baby isn't Jasper's?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"Thanks Angela."

Esme came over to us, a pensive look on her face. "Bella, you have a visitor."

Carlisle came out from behind her. Seeing as it was overcast with no chance of sun, I wasn't surprised he came to visit.

"Hey Carlisle. What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

His eyes darted from Angela to Esme. "Nothing important." I knew it was important.

"Can you excuse us? I need to talk to Carlisle."

Esme pursed her lips but nodded her head. Angela got up and the two of them walked towards the house.

We sat in silence for a while. I wondered if Carlisle knew about Alice.

"Carlisle, did you know that Alice was pregnant?"

He looked at me, his eyes betraying nothing. "I suspected."

"Angela told me the baby might not be Jasper's."

Judging from the look on his face, he was not surprised by that either. "Alice does not seem like someone who would stick to one man. The fact that she is having an affair with a married man is proof enough."

She's also engaged to Jacob. I still couldn't wrap my head around it. I didn't know whether to laugh at the irony or cry at the thought of my best friend getting hurt by an unfaithful bitch. "Carlisle, is there any way to get me home? I don't know if I can stay here any longer." While logically I knew Jasper wanted to fix our relationship, I doubted he would succeed. Besides, I didn't belong in this reality. I didn't want to spend the rest of my life alone.

"I have received word from Eleazar, in regards to the vampire."

I immediately sat up straight. "Really?" I put my hand on my belly. I had a craving for chocolate ice cream and sliced apples, I thought offhandedly.

Carlisle nodded. "According to him, there is a vampire who has the power to send someone to a different reality. It's a very powerful gift."

"How so?"

"Well, it could be as simple as sending someone across the world or as complicated as—"

"Sending someone to a completely different reality." I finished, echoing his previous words.

"Exactly." Carlisle agreed.

"But how did Eleazar know about him?"

"How much do you know about Eleazar?"

"I know the basics." I said. "He can read a vampire and know if they have a power of some kind... or something."

Carlisle chuckled. "Yes, something like that." He said. "Eleazar used to work for the Volturi."

I stiffened. Carlisle shook his head and took my clammy hand in his cold one. His cool temperature was comforting.

"Do not fear, Bella. Eleazar is nothing like Aro. He left the guard when he met his mate, Carmen."

I shivered but asked him to continue.

"Yes, well. The vampire he told me about is actually a friend of Eleazar." He said.

"How come you never knew before?"

"Eleazar wanted to keep it a secret. If the Volturi found out about him, I have no doubt he would be taken as part of the guard. Archer's gift is one I never knew existed."

I nodded my agreement. "Does that mean Eleazar knows where he is?"

"Yes." Carlisle said. "He wouldn't tell me how to get a hold of him but he promised he would do it for me."

"So I will get to go home?"

"We have yet to talk to him, Isabella. Archer is very wary of people. If he does not trust us, he will not help us."

"But wouldn't he have it on good authority that you are someone to trust? If he is a friend of Eleazar's, wouldn't Eleazar speak good things?"

"Yes." He admitted. "But even then, he will most likely become suspicious."

"You mean he might not believe my story?"

"It is a possibility. Your story is extraordinary. And you are human."

"Great." I pressed my hand against my belly. There was a slight baby bump sticking out between my hips. "Even if he does believe me, what are the chances of him actually doing it?"

"We'll try our best to convince him."

"Can you get a hold of him soon? I really want to go home."

"Is it really so awful here for you, Bella?"

"Yes." I sighed. "I just... I miss my family. Everyone from my reality is here but they're different. I miss my dad. He's not even in this reality."

"What happened to him?"

"He died." I mumbled.

"I'm sorry, Bella."

"Yeah."

"I'll find him Bella. I promise."

_**OOO**_

For over a week, I waited anxiously to hear from Carlisle. Whoever Archer was, I hoped he would believe me enough to send me home.

"Hey, baby girl." Emmett came out and sat beside me. I curled up beside him, enjoying the warmth of him against me. "Why are you so cold?" he asked, wrapping his arms around me.

I shrugged.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You can't lie to me, Bella. Tell Emmy what's bothering you."

I chuckled. "Have you heard Alice was pregnant?"

He sighed heavily. "Unfortunately, yes. Jacob is not going to be pleased."

"Why does someone cheat? What could possibly make them want to cheat?"

"There are a number of reasons why someone may cheat."

"Like what? Don't they ever consider the feelings of their spouse?"

"I don't know, Bells." He pressed his cheek against my head. "Does this have anything to do with Jasper?"

It was the first time we fully talked outright about my relationship with Jasper. "You really want to talk about Jasper?"

"He's making you unhappy, Bella. And I don't like seeing you so unhappy."

Emmett was just as great as I was used to. "What if I told you that I didn't belong here?"

"Everyone knows your opinion on that matter, Bella. You never wanted to marry Jasper. You did it because it was Father's last wish."

I rolled my eyes to the sky. "Did Mom guilt me into marry him?"

He looked at me with raised eyebrows. "Did you forget?"

Right. I forget I was supposed to act as if I was from this time. "I blocked them out."

Emmett chuckled. "Of course you did." He leaned back. "You would never have gone against Mother. But yes, she did use him against you."

Figures.

"You and Father were really close, you know. You were always his favourite. He arranged this marriage because he thought he was doing what was best for you."

I rather liked the idea of being close to Charlie. Lord knows we aren't in my reality.

"If Dad had lived longer, do you think he would have stopped it?"

"Probably." He agreed. "Jasper does not deserve you, Bella. If Father had seen the way he treats you, I'm sure he would have stopped the wedding before it even started."

"I wish he were still alive."

"I know." He agreed. "So do I."

_**Jasper**_

Since my attempts at atonement with Bella, I've been keeping a close eye on Alice. Her belly seemed to be growing faster than Bella's. What did that mean, then?

"Good morning, brother." Nathaniel said, coming inside.

"Nathaniel. I thought you left."

"I did. But now I'm back." He sat at the seat across from me. "How is Bella? Carlisle says she coming along very well."

I looked at him with raised eyebrows. "You've spoken to Dr. Cullen?"

He nodded and grinned. "He is close friends with Bella. I didn't see what the big deal was."

"I still don't trust him." I growled.

"What, Jasper? Are you afraid he's going to convince Bella to run off with him?"

I glared at him. "Just because you are unfaithful, Jasper, doesn't mean Bella will."

"I don't want to talk about this."

"Of course not. You don't want to talk about anything that put you in a bad light. What's wrong, Jasper? Is Bella's refusal of your apology making you anxious?"

"Shut up, Nathaniel."

"Just remember, Jasper. One day you may wake up and find both Bella and your child gone." He stood up and walked away before I could ask him what he meant.

**

* * *

**

So, that's all for today. I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter. I hope you like this one. Review please.


	17. Options

So... I've finally updated. Things are starting to change in this chapter :) I hope you like it. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight. I only own the plot. **

**

* * *

****14. Options**

_**Archer**_

I knew something was wrong the moment I heard the carriage coming up the long path. I waited patiently until the knock came. With a resigned sigh, I stood and answered it, immediately catching Eleazar's scent.

"Eleazar. What a surprise. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

"There is more to it than that, old friend." I held the door open for him. When I first met Eleazar, I was hiding away in South America. He had been passing through with his mate. He came upon me while he was hunting. I was surprised by his golden eyes. I had never seen such eyes before on a vampire. It made me curious. Since waking up into this life, I knew I had some sort of gift. It seemed like every time I blinked, I was in somewhere different with no knowledge of how I got there. Somehow, I always ended up in the past when I traveled. It wasn't until I was able to control myself did I finally understand my gift.

"No Carmen today?"

"Unfortunately, no. She is staying with the girls today."

"I see. And how are the lovely Sucubbi girls?"

"They're doing... better."

I chuckled and sat on the settee. Eleazar settled across from me, his eyes wary. "So, what brings you here? It is more than just wanting to see me."

He sighed and nodded. "I have come to ask a favour. A friend of mine deeply needs your help."

I frowned and leaned forward. "Eleazar, you know I don't like doing favours for strangers."

"I know. And I would not ask if it wasn't important. Besides, you can trust Carlisle. He would not betray your secret to anyone."

"Carlisle?" The name rang a bell. "Isn't he that vampire doctor?"

"Indeed."

"Does he not have close ties to the Volturi?"

"He does."

"And you want me to tell him all about my gift? How do I know he will not betray me once I give him what he wants?"

"I have close ties to the Volturi myself, Archer. I have not yet betrayed you. I have known Carlisle for many years. He would not tell anyone your secret."

I pursed my lips. "What exactly does he need of me?"

"I don't quite know. He was somewhat vague on the details. But what I do know is that Carlisle would not ask you of this favour if he was not certain you could do it."

"I must speak to him myself. It is, after all, my gift he wants to use."

"I agree." Eleazar said. "I will send word to him that you are coming. He will make sure he has everything ready upon your arrival."

"Thank you, Eleazar." We stood and shook hands. "Now, where is this Carlisle staying?"

_**OOO**_

The scent of another vampire reached my nose the closer I got to town. Although Eleazar had given me the exact location, it was much easier to follow his scent. I was surprised to find that a human scent was intermingled with his. The tantalizing scent of freesia made my mouth pool with venom. I forced myself to swallow as I came upon the house.

I could sense the vampire in the house, as I knew he could sense me as well.

He opened the door before I could knock. His golden eyes were cautious, his stance stiff. "You must be Carlisle."

"Yes. Who are you?"

"I am Archer. Eleazar told you about me."

I saw the recognition cross his features but his posture did not relax. "I did not think you would come."

"Nor did I." I admitted. "Eleazar insisted that it would be in my best interest if I did so."

"I see." He moved away from the door and allowed me inside. "Come in."

The smell of freesias was even stronger in here. "Have you been fraternizing with a human?"

"I do so with many humans."

"Ay, yes. I remember. You're a doctor." I turned and smirked at him. "And yet only one scent seems the most prominent. Has the good doctor taken a human lover?"

"Of course not. Bella is practically a daughter to me."

"A human? A daughter? I have never heard such strange things. It must be a side effect from the vegetarian lifestyle."

He ignored the jib at his lifestyle. "You have not yet met Bella."

"Is she the reason I am here? Is she the reason you ask such a favour of me?"

"She is."

"I will not do it." I spat. "Not for a human."

"Bella is not like other humans. She knows of the existence of vampires."

"So you told her the truth? That is punishable by death."

"I am well aware of what the punishment is. I spent time with the Volturi."

I rolled my eyes and nodded. "Of course. Forgive my forgetfulness."

Carlisle's eyes tightened. "You must help her. Please."

I eyed him. It was apparent he wanted to help this human child. The reason, I did not know. "I will meet with her."

"Excellent." He sighed quietly. "Thank you."

"I hold no promises that I will do as you wish."

"I am well aware of that. And so is Bella."

"We shall see her tomorrow."

"Tomorrow it is."

_**Bella**_

"Good morning, Bella."

"Morning, Angela." I yawned and struggled to sit up. Nearly five months pregnant and already, I was as big as a balloon.

"How are you feeling this morning?"

"Just dandy."

"You're in a cranky mood."

"I'm pregnant, Angela. You'd feel the same if you were as huge as me."

Angela bit her lip, a worried look on her face. I immediately noticed. "What? You're hiding something, aren't you?" I stood up and put my hands on my hips.

"I think I may be... pregnant." She stumbled on the word but I didn't hear it.

"What? Angela, are you sure?"

She shook her head. "I missed my monthly cycle."

"Good God, Angela, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"There's more."

I eyed her curiously. "How much more?"

"Edward and I eloped."

"Angela!"

"What?"

"You and Edward?" She nodded, biting her lip. "When did that happen?"

"A couple of weeks ago. Carlisle did the ceremony."

"Carlisle?"

She nodded, blushing. "He told me he used to be a pastor before he switched to medicine. I begged him to marry us."

I was surprised Carlisle didn't tell me. Though, to his credit, I suppose he assumed Angela would have told me.

"Why did you not tell me sooner?"

"I wanted to. I was afraid of how you would react."

"How I would react?"

She nodded, ashamed. "You are my closest friend, Bella and I didn't want you to think down on me because of my feelings for Edward."

"Oh, Angela." I pulled her into a hug and held her as she cried. "How could I ever look down on you? You are my friend. You and Edward deserve happiness. And I am so happy that you two are together."

Strangely, I wasn't upset about the fact that Angela and Edward were married. In this reality, things were different. He wasn't the same Edward I fell in love with back home. Yes, he was sweet and caring but this was different. If I ever went back home, I'd have my Edward and Angela would remain happy and having her own family here in this reality.

"You won't tell Jasper, will you?"

"No." I smiled and kissed her forehead. "You and Edward deserve a fresh start." I pulled away and walked to the vanity. There was hundred of dollars worth of jewellery in the jewellery box that I had no problems giving away. I took a few of the pieces I never wore and gave them to Angela.

Her eyes widened and she shook her head. "No, Isabella, I cannot."

"You can." I curled her fingers, holding the jewellery I had just given her. "You and Edward need to start your own family. How can you do that if you are living here? Have your baby and live a better life with your husband."

Her eyes filled with tears and she hugged me hard, bearing in mind my huge stomach. "I don't know how I'll pay you back."

"There is no need for that, Angela. You have been an incredible friend. I don't know what I would have done without you."

"Thank you, Bella."

I nodded towards the door. "Go on. Go find your husband."

She scurried out the door, the jewels in her hand.

I smiled and went to get ready.

_**OOO**_

The knock on the door startled me from the needlework Esme forced me to do. I had stabbed myself enough times that when the knock came; I was thrilled.

"I'll get it."

"Isabella, ladies do not open the doors."

"Oh, please Esme. I'm not incapable of opening a door."

"That is not the point."

I ignored her protests and threw open the door. I was surprised to find Carlisle standing there. "Hello Carlisle."

"Hello, Bella. Having trouble with Esme again?" Esme, who was standing behind me, immediately blushed.

"She is just too stubborn for her own good."

"But that's what makes her so much fun."

Someone cleared their throat from behind Carlisle. I peeked over his shoulder and was surprised to find another vampire standing there. His eyes were red.

I took an automatic step back and looked at Carlisle. He nodded his head, a sign telling me it was safe to trust him.

"If you'll excuse us, Esme, we must talk." Honey dripped from Carlisle's voice. I knew he was dazzling her into letting us talk. She was usually so stern on the matter.

"Of course."

I led the two men into the lounge and sat on the armchair. Carlisle and the new vampire sat across from me.

"Bella, this is Archer." I immediately perked and looked at the new vampire with interest. His blond hair was darker then Carlisle's, his eyes a vibrant burgundy. "Archer, this is Isabella Whitlock."

"Swan." I corrected.

Archer looked at me curiously. "So, you know about vampires."

"Yes. I was attacked by one last year." I showed him my scar. He looked surprised. No one ever expected it. If I weren't so worried about how this went, I would have laughed.

"How are you not—?"

"A vampire?" I interrupted. "The venom was sucked out."

"How unusual."

"Yes. Carlisle said the exact same thing."

"I see. Now, why exactly did you want to contact me?"

I eyed Carlisle. "What has Carlisle told you?"

"The bare minimum." He said.

"I see." I took a deep breath. "You have to help me. Please."

"Tell me your story. I will judge for myself."

Taking a deep breath, I told him everything. How I spent the night at the Cullen house with Jasper, how I was sent to this reality. Everything that happened after that and up to this point. Both Carlisle and Archer remained silent, letting me get through the entire story without interruptions. My throat was dry by the time I was finished.

I sat in silence, looking at Carlisle. I was afraid to look at Archer. I didn't want to get my hopes up but I knew something like this couldn't be done.

"That's quite the story."

"Yes." I agreed warily.

"How do you know it was I who even brought you here?"

"You are the only one who can send people to alternate realities. Edward told me that no vampire has the same gift."

"Yes, that is true." Carlisle agreed.

"I don't think I can do it."

My heart broke and I felt tears prick in my eyes. "Why?"

"I've never done anything quite like that. For all I know, you could be sent somewhere even worse than this."

"What could be worse than this?"

"Humans enslaved by vampires?"

I frowned. "Okay, that can be bad. But can't you just enchant another mirror and send me back?"

He shook his head. "It's dangerous for me to try. I apologize but I can't help you."

Archer stood to leave. "It was nice to meet you, Isabella."

I buried my head in my hands, unable to hold back the sobs. I felt the seat dip beside me, and Carlisle wrapped his arm around me. "It'll be okay, Bella."

"How will it be okay?" I whimpered. "I'm stuck in a loveless marriage with the possibility of a bastard child fathered by my husband. And I'm fat." I wailed.

"Okay, Isabella, you are not fat. You are having a child in four months. And maybe your relationship with Jasper will get better."

I laughed humourlessly. "I doubt it."

"Don't be such a cynic."

I gave him the finger and stood up. "I'm going to take a walk."

_**OOO**_

I fell asleep that night, feeling like my head was going to be split in two. Jasper never came to bed. I think he started sleeping in another room. The bed was uncomfortable and I had trouble sleeping. Eventually I fell asleep and when I woke up the next morning, everything was different.

* * *

**Review Please**


	18. Home is Where the Vampires Are

**Surprise! New chapter. Sorry it's taken a while I had trouble writing this chapter. Hope you like it. Oh, please ignore any and all grammar/spelling mistakes. I was too tired to read it over again. We are nearly at 1000 reviews. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favourite/story alerted ;)**

**Disclaimer: SM owns characters. I only own the plot.**

**

* * *

**

**15. Home is Where the Vampires Are**

_**Jasper**_

I rested my head against my hands, sighing in frustration. I didn't know how much longer we could go on. Charlie was getting suspicious and it was only a matter of time before he called in the FBI. I knew he would stop at nothing until he found her. And to make matters worse, Charlie would be suspicious if we suddenly up and disappeared.

I groaned and stood up. I was getting restless. The rest of the family had gone hunting. Since I had hunted earlier, I stayed home. Though I was starting to wish I had gone with them.

Needing to get out the house, I ran. My thoughts drifted to Alice and how much has changed since Bella's disappearance. We needed to talk when she returned home. My frustration made me angry and before I could think about what I was doing, I uprooted a tree, tossing it with more strength than necessary. The impact of the tree caused deafening. I ran a hand through my hair and headed back to the house.

As I came towards the house, I frowned. An unusual sound came from one of the upstairs bedrooms. I carefully made my way inside. Whoever was there wasn't going to know I was there. The closer I got to the room, the scent of freesia and strawberries invaded my senses.

"Bella," I rushed into the room, shocked to find she was sitting up, looking around.

"Jasper?" Shock and relief rushed through her.

"Bella!" I rushed to her side and picked her up, swinging her around. She laughed and wrapped her arms around my neck. I was surprised to find something kick against me. I pushed her back gently and looked her up and down, my eyes widening at her belly. "You're pregnant."

She blushed and nodded. "Yeah." She rubbed her belly affectionately. "It's a long story."

"I can't believe your here." I breathed. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

Bella hugged me close, breathing in my scent. "I know exactly what you mean." She smiled. "Where's the rest of the family?"

"They've gone hunting. They should be back soon." I answered slowly. "Bella, what happened to you?"

"It's a long story. I think I'll wait until the rest of the family is here before telling it."

I nodded.

"Now, the baby is sitting on my bladder and I have to pee." She pulled away slowly and waddled to the bathroom. I went downstairs and looked through the cupboards, searching for food. Bella would no doubt be hungry when she came downstairs.

As I worked, I found it hard to believe that she was here. I don't know how it happened but I was relieved. I mused over the fact that she was pregnant. No one was going to like that, especially Edward. He was going to blow a fuse, I knew without a doubt.

Bella came downstairs shortly after, looking refreshed. She was still dressed in her nightgown, probably because it was the only one that fit.

"I'm starving. Is there anything to eat?" She asked.

"I don't think so." I frowned. "We weren't sure when or even if you would return." I said.

"That's okay. I sure there's something here to tide me over." She started rifling through the cupboards before coming across a box of unopened fruit bars. She mused over the box—what she was looking for, I don't know—before crowing in delight and pulling out a bar.

She sat down on a chair and munched happily on her breakfast. I frowned, watching her. I don't think she fully realized she was back. I don't think she'd be this calm otherwise. "Bella? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She smiled. "I'm just happy to be home." she winced and rubbed her belly with a sigh.

"It is the baby?"

"The baby's fine, Jasper." She didn't look as confident. She rubbed the opposite side, her emotions going from confusion to love to frustration and back again. It was clear she loved the baby already.

I led Bella back to the living room, helping her get comfortable on the couch. She sighed happily, closing her eyes. "You don't have any idea how happy I am to see you, Jasper. It's hard to believe I've been gone for so long."

"Bella, how far along are you?"

"Hmm? Oh, about five months, give or take."

"Who's the father?"

She opened her eyes and sighed. "That's complicated, Jasper." She said. "I can't really explain until the rest of the family is here. Lord knows, Edward is not going to be happy when he sees—Oh! Charlie! How's Charlie?"

"He's worried about you." I answered, sitting on the chair opposite her. "We've been vague on the details but it has been kind of hard trying to explain to him exactly where you've been."

"I want to see him."

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Bella."

"I'm well aware of that, Jasper. But I haven't seen my father in five months. After hearing that he's been dead, I would really like to see my father."

"What?" I asked. "Charlie isn't dead."

"He was where I was."

She was chewing on her lip. "I miss him, Jasper."

"We'll wait until the rest of the family is here." Speaking of the family, I could hear their car. This was going to be a huge surprise to everyone.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"The family is coming."

She nodded and sat up, struggling to stand. I immediately went to her aid, holding her close. She was so warm. Her body hummed against me and I sighed.

The doors of the car opened and shut and before I could register who was there, they were all standing in the living room, staring at Bella in disbelief.

"Bella," Edward gasped. He made his way to her and pulled her against him. "I've missed you!"

"I missed you too, Edward." I was surprised when she didn't kiss him. Edward may have heard my thoughts but made my comment.

The disbelief and joy coursing through everyone made its way to me. I sighed, feeling giddy. I lost track of what they were saying until a strong dose of jealousy and anger washed through me. I looked up. Rosalie was staring at Bella's belly, her eyes black with anger.

"It didn't take you long to get knocked up." Rosalie said, her voice hard.

Everyone turned to look at her. I knew they saw Bella's stomach but they had yet to say anything.

"For someone who supposedly loves Edward so much, I'm surprised you actually had the decency to show up."

Bella stared at Rose in confusion. Her words slowly sunk in and I winced when I felt the anger and sadness wash through her.

"Shut up, Rosalie. You don't know anything about what happened."

"It must have been one heck of a trip."

"Rosie," Emmett warned.

"What? I'm just saying what everyone is thinking. Look at Edward. You can see the heartbreak the little slut caused him."

"Rosalie!" Esme scolded. I glanced at Edward. His eyes were blazing with anger and fear. He didn't understand anything. Alice was looking at Bella with surprise. It was clear she didn't realize Bella was here.

"SHUT UP!" Bella shrieked. The windows shattered with a loud bang, surprising everyone. I walked over to Bella, pushing as much calm into her as I could without causing her to pass out. Her body was trembling with anger and tears were falling down her face. Carlisle was surprised by what happened, as was everyone else. Bella looked at the glass on the ground. "I'm sorry, Esme."

"Rosalie, that is quite enough." Esme said. "You don't know what happened to Bella. There is probably a reasonable excuse for what is going on. You need to leave her alone."

"That was uncalled for, Rosie." Emmett said. He made his way to Bella and pulled her into a gentle hug. "I'm glad you're back, Bells. It's been strange without you."

"Bella, how are you feeling? Is everything okay with the baby?"

She frowned and shook her head. "I don't know." She admitted. "I was sent to 1895."

I was hit from a strong wave of shock from everyone in the room. Alice skipped over to Bella and wrapped her arm around her. "This is perfect. We can go shopping for the baby."

Bella stiffened in Alice's arms and pulled away. "Stay away." She warned, her voice quivering.

I felt Alice's hurt and I felt anger towards Bella. Why would she behave that way to her best friend? "Bella?"

She ignored Alice and turned to face Carlisle. "Can you take an ultrasound?" she asked. "I want to make sure the baby is okay."

Carlisle nodded. I knew that he had everything he needed for an ultrasound. With the amount of accidents Bella gets herself into, he needed all the medical equipment he could get.

"Come along, Bella."

Bella paused and looked between Edward and me. She bit her lip. "Jasper? Will you come with me?"

Edward whipped around and stared at me, demanding to know why she wanted me. I had no answer and looked at Bella in confusion. "Why?"

She blushed bright pink and looked down. "The baby's yours."

_**Bella**_

Waking up was a surprise. For one, the room was different. It almost looked like something Esme would design. But I couldn't be back in my reality. Archer said he couldn't help me. What changed?

The baby kicked hard and I rubbed my belly with a wince.

As I looked around, the door opened and Jasper walked in. It was my vampire Jasper. "Bella,"

Relief and shock coursed through me. "Jasper?"

"Bella!" Before I could blink, Jasper was holding me, twirling me around. I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck. I had never been so happy to see him, especially after thinking I'd never end up back here again.

After getting through my morning rituals, I went downstairs. There was nothing to eat, which was that surprising seeing as I've been gone for five months. Telling Jasper that I wanted to see Charlie went about as good as I expected. I just missed Charlie. When the family returned home, I was thrilled to see them. They were all just as I remembered. It was hard to believe that everyone in this room was in the reality I was stuck in. How I wish I could have thanked Carlisle for everything he did for me.

I couldn't help but wonder about how Nathaniel and Jasper were taking the news of my disappearance. I doubted Jasper was going to be pleased. Would Jasper think I ran away with someone? And what about Archer? He had to be the one responsible for bringing me here. How else could I have gotten here?

The only problem with the family reunion was Rosalie. She was a bitch no matter how where I went. It shocked me—and probably everyone else in the room—when the windows shattered. I didn't expect that.

I didn't want to be anywhere near Alice and the thought of having to go shopping with her made me cringe. I saw the look on Jasper's face when I dismissed her but I had my reasons. If he had gone through what I did, I wondered how he would feel.

I asked Carlisle if he could do an ultrasound. I needed to make sure everything would be okay with the baby.

I paused on the stairs looking between Jasper and Edward. I knew this wasn't going to go very well. "Jasper, will you come with me?" I asked tentatively.

He looked at me as if I lost my mind. "Why?"

I could feel the blush staining my cheeks and looked down. "The baby's yours." I whispered.

There was silence for a minute before everyone started shouting. I covered my ears and winced. Carlisle immediately noticed.

"Enough!" he shouted. "Bella, let's take a look at the baby. Jasper, if you would like to come, you are welcome. Everyone else, we will talk once I am finished with Bella."

The family settled down but I caught sight of Edward's enraged face. I looked down, feeling exactly what Rosalie accused me of. I knew I didn't have a choice in the matter but still, it hurt to see him look at me as though I willing cheated on him.

"Come on, darlin'." Jasper said, standing beside me. "Let's go see the baby."

I nodded and let Jasper lead me upstairs. One of the guest rooms had all the medical machines I could ever need.

"Lie on the bed, please, Bella." Carlisle said.

I lay down, with Jasper's help and watched as Carlisle pulled the machine towards us. I lifted the nightgown up underneath the blanket and shivered.

"Sorry, I should have warned you."

I shook my head. "It's okay." Carlisle took the wand and moved it across my belly. I watched the screen, biting my lip, glancing at Carlisle every now and again. Jasper sat silently beside me, keeping his eyes on the screen.

"The babies look healthy, Bella. Whatever you were doing on 1895 seemed to do you good."

I immediately caught the plural. "Bab_ies_?"

He nodded and smiled. "It looks like you're having twin boys, Bella. Congratulations." I looked at Jasper. His eyes were wide as they saw our babies on the screen. I couldn't believe this was happening.

Carlisle began pointing out legs and arms and a certain warmth spread through me. I was going to have twins.

Half an hour later, Jasper, Carlisle and I were sitting downstairs with the rest of the family. Edward sat on one side, Jasper on the other. Rosalie was sitting in Emmett's lap, a sneer on her face. Carlisle and Esme shared the love seat while Alice curled up in the armchair.

"Story time?" Emmett laughed.

No one laughed.

"Bella, what happened the night you disappeared?" Esme asked gently. "Jasper theorized that the mirror was what sent you back in time. Was he correct?"

"He was." I agreed. "When I woke up, nothing was as I remembered. I was in a strange house and didn't recognize anything. Alice was there, as well as Emmett."

Edward frowned. "How is that possible?"

I shrugged. "Everyone was there. You were all human expect for Carlisle."

Carlisle was surprised by this. "Why was I the only vampire?"

Again, I shrugged. "I dunno. Anyway, Alice came looking for me. She was my maid in that reality. Apparently, my family was rich enough. She helped me dress—"

"Looks like some things don't change no matter what reality you're in." Rosalie interrupted.

"—and told me that I was leaving. I asked her what year it was and she told me it was 1895. Then she told me that I was getting married the next day. When I asked, she said Jasper." I paused as Edward and Alice gasped. Jasper looked surprised but didn't comment.

"Please continue, Bella." Carlisle said once the commentary died down.

I told them how Emmett was my brother in that reality, which made Emmett laugh. "Alice was coming with me to the Whitlock manor and Edward," I said, glancing at him, "was the carriage boy."

Both Emmett and Jasper burst into laughter as Edward crossed his arms indignantly.

I went on to explain what happened at the wedding, meet Carlisle and skipping over the intimate details. When I told them about Jasper's behaviour, everyone looked at him as if he were the one to blame.

"Please, don't blame him. It's not his fault."

"What about me? How do I fit into this story?" Rosalie demanded.

"You were exactly the way you are now: a bitter bitch. You were also Jasper's cousin. You disappeared for a while and when you returned, you were engaged to Emmett."

"So some things stayed the same."

"Yep."

"What about Alice?" Edward asked.

"She was a slut."

Esme and Alice gasped. "Bella, apologize to her right now."

"I'm sorry, Esme, but no. Alice is the reason my life was so horrible in that reality. Despite being married to me, Jasper had an affair with Alice and knocked her up." I paused and frowned. I didn't see the looks that everyone was sending Jasper. "Although, there were some questions on whether the baby was even Jasper's. According to Edward, Alice wasn't very discreet in her sexual escapades so people were taking bets on whether the baby was even his." I sighed. "Poor Jacob is going to get his heart broken when he finds out."

"What about Jacob?" Emmett asked curiously.

"Oh. You told me that Alice was engaged to Jacob. You were surprised I couldn't remember so I lied and said I had a mild case of amnesia."

"Jasper was starting to get his head out of his ass when he realized Nathaniel may have been telling the truth about Alice."

"Nathaniel?" Edward asked through clenched teeth.

"He was Jasper's older brother. He was very sweet to me. I don't know what I would have done without him. He was always looking for ways to get under Jasper's skin."

Emmett chuckled.

"He tried to make things better but I couldn't forgive him. He put me through so much." I shook my head and glanced at Jasper. His eyes were stormy with regret. I don't know why he was feeling regret. He wasn't the one that caused it. I nudged him gently. "It wasn't _your_ fault, Jasper."

"I know." He muttered.

"Bella, how did you get here?"

"I don't actually know." I admitted. "Carlisle managed to convince Eleazar to set up a meeting with Archer, the vampire who sent me to that reality in the first place. When Archer arrived, I told him everything and he said there was nothing he could do to help. I went to bed that night, thinking everything was hopeless and the next thing I know, I wake up here."

There was silence from everyone after that. In the silence, my stomach growled loudly and I blushed. "Sorry. I haven't had much to eat."

"It's fine dear. I can go into town and get you some lunch." Esme offered.

I nodded and yawned. "I'm going to take a nap."

"Bella," Edward grabbed my hand gently. "We need to talk when you wake up."

Fear churned through my stomach as I registered his words. "Okay."

* * *

**So, Bella has returned to her reality with no idea how she got there. Rest assured, the answers will come. I haven't forgotten about the other reality. You're just going to have to stick with me. There were many questions on whether Bella will still be pregnant when she returned and now you have the answer. **

**Review and tell me what you thought. **


	19. Bonding

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. It was the most reviews I've had yet. Better yet, we've reached 1000 reviews! Yay! Anyway, new chapter. I apologize in advance for the shortness. There are several POV's in this chapter. You get a couple of insights on the situation. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. SM owns all Twilight characters. I only own the plot. **

**

* * *

**

**16. Bonding**

_**Bella**_

As I lay on the bed in Edward's room, I couldn't help but think about everything that happened. It had completely shocked me when I returned home. What made things weirder was the fact that I was having twins (twins!) with Jasper.

I rolled onto my back and stared at the ceiling. I wondered what human Jasper thought about my disappearance. Does he even care that I was gone? Probably not. If he didn't care when I was there, why would he care about me now? Stupid Alice. She was a fucking bitch. And Jasper! That fucking jackass. I can't believe how I behaved. I may have been thrilled to see him when I returned and shared the news with him but now that I actually had time to think, I remembered everything Jasper did to me when I was stuck in that hell hole.

Unable to sleep, I groaned. There was too much on my mind. Jasper's betrayal, Alice's disloyalty. I offhandedly wondered how Angela was doing with Edward. Were they happy?

"Bella?" Carlisle knocked gently.

"Come in."

He came inside and walked over to the bed. "Having trouble sleeping?" he asked.

I nodded and sat up.

"Would you like to go for a drive with me?"

"That sounds amazing."

_**OOO**_

We were driving around for about twenty minutes when Carlisle spoke. "You're upset with Jasper."

I looked at him with a scowl. "How did you know?"

"Just a feeling." He glanced at me with a small smile. "Isabella, you don't know how much time Jasper spent searching for you."

"What are you talking about?"

Carlisle pulled into a restaurant parking lot. My stomach growled and I realized just how hungry I was. "Let's get you something to eat and then we can talk."

He helped me out of the car and walked to inside. It was much more upscale than what I was used to but I didn't complain, much to Carlisle's surprise. Once the hostess set her beady eyes on Carlisle, I rolled mine. It was such a typical thing to do.

"What can I do for you?" she purred.

I enjoyed watching Carlisle's reaction. I knew he was used to this by now but I could tell he was still bothered by it. "A table for two."

She turned her gaze to my, her eyes moving down and catching sight of my belly. She scowled and turned around. "Right this way."

I followed behind Carlisle, giggling. "She must think you're my husband."

"I agree." He chuckled.

"You're waitress will be right with you." The hostess said and Carlisle held out a chair for me.

Carlisle smiled from across the table. "Bella, I don't know what happened while you were in that reality but you need to give our Jasper some credit."

"Why? Isn't he one in the same?"

"In appearance only. From what you told me, the Jasper you were married to was handed things on a silver platter, so to speak. Jasper wasn't raised that way. He was raised in a modest home in Texas with his family. His father was a farmer and he was used to working hard in order to get the things he had. It's different from the alternate Jasper because he's never been through the hardships that our Jasper has experienced."

"By that, I assume you also mean turning into a vampire?"

"That's part of it. Jasper's character is different because he fought in the Civil War and then, later on, the vampire wars. Being saved by Peter and Charlotte, finding Alice, coming to us; that stuff never happened in the other reality."

Our conversation was interrupted by the waitress. "Hi, my name is Sandy. I'll be your waitress today." She was the typical blond-haired, blue-eyed cheerleader; she was staring at Carlisle with complete lust. I cleared my throat. She turned to glare at me, her eyes moving down to my belly. Her head whipped around, blond hair hitting her face. "What can I get you?" I opened my mouth to speak when Carlisle cut in smoothly.

"If you can get my wife some herbal tea, I'm sure she'll appreciate it. I'll just have water."

Sandy's eyes tightened and she turned around, walking away stiffly. "How would Esme feel about this?" I teased.

"She'll be fine."

"Uh-huh." I opened the menu, looking at what to order. A picture of a big, juicy cheeseburger caught my eye and my mouth watered.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you really upset with Jasper?"

I swallowed and put the menu down. "He hurt me. Both physically and emotionally. I didn't want to be married to him any more than he wanted to marry me but I was willing to try because there was nothing I could do." I felt the tears fill my eyes and I felt awful. Stupid hormones. "Jasper didn't even want to try. He flat out told me that he was going to have an affair because he didn't want to be married. There was nothing I could really do."

Carlisle took my hand in his cold one, squeezing gently. "Bella, you know Jasper isn't like that. He would never treat anyone that way."

"I don't, though. Know Jasper, I mean. Edward and Alice were always so adamant about keeping us apart."

Carlisle's brow furrowed. "That was for your own protection, Bella."

"That may be but how could Jasper get accustomed to my scent if he's never around it?"

He was silent for a moment before he chuckled. "You're absolutely right, Isabella."

I grinned widely. The waitress came back with my tea and set it on the table. "What can I get you?" she asked bitterly.

"Cheeseburger and fries. Everything on the burger, extra pickles."

Carlisle frowned. "Bella,"

"Don't start, Carlisle. I've had nothing but healthy food for months. It's time I indulged a little."

He nodded. "Alright,"

I grinned.

"And for you?" Sandy asked.

"I'll just have bruschetta."

I knew immediately why he was ordering it. "Carlisle,"

"Please." He looked at me with hopeful eyes.

"Fine." I pouted.

"Now, Isabella, there is something I need to tell you." He said. "I know you may not like Jasper right now but what you have to realize is Jasper never stopped looking for you."

I chocked on my tea and looked at him. "What?" I coughed.

Carlisle frowned but continued. "Jasper felt responsible for your disappearance."

"But it wasn't even his fault."

"I know that. He knows that too, but it doesn't matter to him. The first time he is allowed anywhere near you and you end up disappearing on his watch." He sighed. "I think it was a blow to his ego."

"I didn't realize Jasper was so egotistic."

The waitress came back, put my plate down, and walked away without a word.

"He's not." Carlisle said. "But he does care about you, Bella."

"What did you mean when you said he never stopped looking for me?" I took a bite of the burger and groaned in delight. Carlisle looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Shut up."

Carlisle chuckled, laced his fingers together, and leaned back. "When Jasper realized you were gone, he called everyone back. He explained what happened and tried to figure out what was responsible. He was the one who figured out the mirror was the vessel. We had to force him to hunt because he was so focused on getting you back."

"What about Edward?"

"Edward was... upset."

"So he did nothing?"

"In a matter of speaking,"

"How did Alice feel about Jasper spending all his time looking for me?" I sneered Alice's name.

"I didn't see much of Alice, actually."

Figures.

_**Carlisle **_

I've never seen Bella so angry. I could understand a little why she was so angry at Jasper but she didn't know the extent of it.

When Bella finished eating, I paid the bill and we left. Bella was silent, thinking about what I told her. As I was driving back to Forks, I heard her chuckle. "What's funny?"

"It feels just like old times. You and I were close when I was in that reality. You really helped me while I was there."

"Really?"

"If you hadn't found Archer, I would still have been there."

"I don't know how you got back."

"Nor do I." She frowned. "I wish I knew."

"You'll figure it out, Bella."

"Somehow I doubt that. I have other things to worry about." She rubbed her belly affectionately.

"You realize Esme will immediately start on the nursery, right?"

She laughed and nodded. "Of course. Esme is about to have to grandbabies. It doesn't surprise me in the least."

"She's quite excited."

"I know." She sighed. "I wish I knew how Jasper felt. He's going to be a dad and he isn't even the one who got me pregnant."

"Jasper's excited, Bella. He's always wanted children. Being what we are, we can't actually reproduce so the fact that he will have biological children is something that he can't wait to explore."

"It is one messed up situation."

"How so?"

"I'm still engaged to Edward. And then there's _Alice." _

"I understand why you're upset, Bella. However, Alice isn't the same person she was in the other reality. She's your friend here."

"She was my friend there, also and look what happened there." She grumbled. "I don't like the idea of her playing step-mommy to my babies."

"Bella,"

"Please, Carlisle. I don't want to talk about her."

I could hear the finality in her voice and sighed. "Alright."

The drive home was silent after that. Bella was staring out the window, rubbing her belly every now and again. I heard the babies' heartbeat and smiled. The house was going to get lively when those two boys were born; I had no doubt in my mind.

_**Jasper**_

Twins. Boys? I was having human children with a woman that was not my wife. I still didn't know how I felt about that.

Warmth washed through me as I tried to picture what the babies would look like. I could imagine holding them in my arms, humming to them as they slept. I could see Bella's face, flushed with happiness as she played with them.

Edward cleared his throat angrily. I could feel indignation and anger fill through me as I examined his emotions. "What?"

"You realize none of that may actually happen. Bella may very well leave and raise her children by herself."

"Somehow I doubt that. Bella would never deny me my children, or Esme her grandchildren."

His eyes tightened. I noticed the gold was starting to fade. "You need to hunt, Edward."

"Shut up." He hissed.

I shook my head and walked out of the room. Edward followed behind. "You don't even know how to be a man. How do you expect to be a father?"

Anger washed through me and I turned around, grabbing him by the throat and shoving him against the wall. "Shut up. You know nothing about this. If you want to live to see another day, you will say nothing else about me or about my children. Understood?"

He nodded curtly.

I dropped him and left the house, needing to run.

I wasn't going to let Edward get under my skin.

I knew I had to talk to Bella.

God fucking hated me.

**

* * *

**

So there were a few questions answered in this chapter. A lot of you were wondering why Bella was angry with Alice and not Jasper. Now you know. More answers to come. Next chapter, Bella and Edward will have their talk and Bella is going to confront Jasper about the babies.

**In the meantime, review. **

**P.S. Happy Halloween **


	20. Painful Confessions

**A/N: Hi *Waves guiltily* I apologlize for my less than steller updates. I know it's been well over 7 months and I've probably lost quite a few readers. I can promise that it won't happen again and it certainly won't take that long for another update. I know the chapter is short but I had to end it where I did. You'll understand why. Enjoy the chapter. **

**Discalimer: SM owns Twilight. I just like playing with her characters. **

**Warning: There is a bit of slash and very, _very_ minor BDSM in this chapter. If you don't want to read, there is a warning for you to skip over. **

* * *

**Painful Confessions**

_**Bella**_

Upon returning home, I made my way up to the guest room to lie down and get some much need rest. Although, my attempts were futile because of the stabbing pains I was feeling. Between returning to this reality and all the stress of what was happening with Edward, Alice, and Jasper, I was worried something was happening to my babies.

"Carlisle," I called as the pain worsened.

He was in the room before I could blink. I could see Edward and Jasper both at the door, looking on with worry.

"What is it, Bella?"

"I think something's wrong with the babies."

"Edward, get my bag." Carlisle ordered. Edward was gone and Jasper got closer, sitting next to me. "Your heart rate is skyrocketing." He murmured. "Bella, you need to relax or you'll go into premature labour."

That only made things worse. Panic went through me and I didn't notice when Edward came back inside.

"Jasper, do something." Carlisle ordered.

Before I could say anything, calm and love washed over me and the panic was slowly disappearing. "Talk to her." He said. "Keep her mind off the pain."

"Bella," Jasper's smooth, warm voice said from beside me. "Look at me sugar."

I looked over at him, his golden eyes instantly filling me with warmth. "You are an incredible woman. You are carrying my babies and I know everything that happened recently has been hard on you but you're handling it much better than any of us expected."

I blinked and bit my lip. "This has been hard on all of us." He said. "But I know that once these babies are born, things will get better for all of us."

I winced at the pain but tried to focus on Jasper's voice.

"What do you want most, Bella?"

"My daddy," I whispered. "I want my daddy." It's been years since I've called him that but at that moment, I wanted him with me. I've missed him so much, I feel like it's been years.

Jasper looked at Carlisle. His lips were moving but I didn't have the energy to care that they were having a discussion that I couldn't hear.

"Bella, when you're feeling up to it, maybe we can have him come visit." Carlisle offered with a smile. He pressed the stethoscope against arm as he measured my blood pressure with the cuff.

"I want to see him. Please, I want my daddy."

"Esme can call him. It will be difficult to explain to him exactly what happened without giving too many details."

I nodded and rubbed my belly. "Alright, Bella. You're blood pressure is too high, most likely from the stress you've been under since returning. For now, I want you to talk it easy. Don't do anything strenuous and for your babies' sake as well as your own, don't give yourself any more stress."

"Yes sir."

Carlisle stood up and kissed me on the forehead. "Try to get some sleep."

"I will." I closed my eyes and relaxed. I heard Carlisle and Jasper talking still.

"Jasper, I want you to keep a close watch on her. If you feel any pain or anguish from her, I want you to tell me immediately."

"I know." He said. "I will."

"Are you going to stay?"

"Only for a little while," I felt Jasper get comfortable beside me and stroke my hair. It was nice and lulled me to sleep.

When I woke up a few hours later, the sun was just starting to set and Jasper was gone. I rolled onto my back, rubbing my belly gently. There was a gentle knock on the door.

"May I come in?" Jasper asked through the door.

I briefly considered denying him but then I realized he and I had to talk. Despite everything, I knew Jasper would never intentionally hurt me. Especially after everything he had already done.

"Yes."

He opened the door and walked in. I watched him in the darkness was he made his way towards the chair beside the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. The babies seemed to have calmed down." I said.

We sat in silence. It was awkward and I felt incredible uncomfortable. I wasn't sure how to act around him. He wasn't the Jasper that got me pregnant. He was still the same vampire that offered to make me dinner just before all this clusterfuck happened. I smiled as I remembered the way he responded to watching _Gone with the Wind_.

"I'm sorry." I finally said, looking up at him from beneath my lashes.

"What have you got to be sorry for? You haven't done anything wrong."

"I'm sorry for the way I've behaved the past few days. I've been completely unfair to you and you didn't deserve any of it. I guess I was still reacting to everything that happened in the other reality. I haven't quite wrapped my head around the fact that I am no longer there."

"It's okay, Bella. I understand."

When one of the babies kicked, I was sure Jasper felt my elation. Grasping his hand, I placed on the same spot. Jasper looked at me with confusion.

"Just wait."

It didn't take long before the baby kicked again. Jasper's eyes lit up and he projected his love. He straightened out his legs and lay down, pressing his ear against my stomach, listening to the babies' heartbeat. He was speaking softly to them, his voice low enough to lull my asleep. It was nice, being able to experience that moment with him.

ooo

When I woke up again, Jasper was gone. I sat up, rubbing my eyes and looked around.

The room was dark, but I could still feel someone watching me. I reached over the bed to turn on the light. When the lights turned on, I noticed Edward sitting across the room, staring at his hands.

"Edward?"

"While you were gone, I kept remembering the feelings I had when I left you in the woods that day." He said, referring to my birthday. I flinched but he didn't look up from his hands. "I thought for a while that I was just dreaming; that I was still in Brazil, curled up in that dirty attic. The... _hopelessness_ I felt, knowing you could be in danger and not being able to do anything about it kept eating at me. I never wanted to feel that way again."

I sat silently, listening to his confession.

"Alice was there for me. She kept telling me everything would be okay. I didn't believe her. How could I? She couldn't even see you." The self-loathing tone of his voice made me wonder what else he was going to say. "About a week ago, I ran to Seattle. I needed to blow off steam and get my head together. Rosalie threatened to set me on fire if I didn't man up and stop acting like you were never coming back."

_Rosalie_?

"I met Angela while I was there. We started talking." He continued, oblivious to my thoughts. "She was upset about something. Apparently, Ben broke up with her. He met someone else; the eloped after two weeks."

Ouch, poor Angela.

"I tried to comfort her. I don't know how but she kissed me." His hands clenched as I began to realize just what it was he was telling me. "One thing led to another..."

My heart clenched painfully as his confession hit me in the face. He slept with Angela, even though he kept refusing to have sex with _me_ because he deemed it too dangerous. But _Angela_?

I couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if he hadn't confessed. Would he still have married me? Helped me raise the twins with Jasper?

"Bella?" He finally looked up, his gold eyes piercing mine as he searched my face.

"Go away." I whispered.

"Bella,"

"GO AWAY!" I screamed.

He stood up slowly his shoulders slumped. I was in no mood to take his bullshit anymore. Carlisle said no more stress. I couldn't do this to the babies.

I closed my eyes, unable to look at him. Finally, the door closed behind him. I grabbed the pillow and screamed into it.

When I was finally able to calm down, my throat was raw and I was tired. I knew I couldn't stay there anymore. I slipped off the bed and left the room. I was going home, no matter what anyone else said. Jasper and Carlisle hovered at the top of the stairs, watching me with cautious eyes. Carlisle looked alarmed when he saw the look on my face.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

"I'm going home, Carlisle."

"Are you sure you're in any position to drive?"

Not really. "Absolutely,"

They exchanged glances. "Bella, why don't you let Jasper take you home?" He suggested warily.

I compared the pros and cons. Finally, I nodded curtly and walked passed them.

ooo

Jasper slipped into Carlisle's Mercedes and started the car. I sat staring out the window, trying hard not to think about what Edward told me. After everything that we had been through, I could not believe he would actually cheat on me. Of all the things in the world, I never would have pegged him as a cheater.

Jasper didn't say anything, though I knew he wanted to.

"Did you know?"

"About Edward?" He asked redundantly. "No."

"Are you lying?"

"No, Bella. I would never do that to you."

"I never would have believed that Edward would cheat on me, either."

"Yeah, well, I guarantee, he's certainly not going to get away with it without punishment. Even if Carlisle doesn't do anything, Emmett certainly will."

"You're not all going to leave again are you?"

"No. And even if they did, I would never leave you knowing you are carrying my children."

I looked at him. "You would really stay with me?"

"Of course,"

"Everything that happened in that reality seems to be happening again."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Edward married Angela in that reality. Besides, I still have no doubt in my mind that Alice is a slut."

"Bella,"

"Jasper, if that woman comes within a hundred feet of me, I'm going to set her clothes on fire, so help me God. I don't care if she's not the same person she was in the other reality. She was supposed to be my friend there too and she ending up backstabbing me anyway."

"Alright, Bella. If that's what you want, I'll tell her."

"She's probably already seen it in a vision."

Jasper pulled up in the driveway. I was relieved to see Charlie's cruiser already parked there. "What are you going to tell him?"

I looked at him. "The truth."

_**Alice**_

***Warning Slash ahead***

With everything that was happening with Bella, Edward, and Jasper, it was hard to get away without being detected. Truthfully, it was easier before the little bitch returned. Everyone was so focused on getting her back that no one notice when I was gone.

With Edward in the doghouse, I was finally able to escape. I made my way towards the treaty line, happy to see the shadow of my lover.

"You're late."

"I'm sorry." I said, moving forward. "It's been hard to get away lately."

"You're going to be punished for keeping me waiting, slut."

My pussy tingled at the dirty language. "Anything." I moaned.

"On your knees, slut."

I dropped to my knees, happy to oblige. "You are not to say anything or do anything until I say so. Understand?"

"Yes,"

"Undo my pants."

I moved my hands up to do as ordered, only to have them slapped away. "With your teeth."

I groaned and did as ordered. It wasn't hard and was thrilled to find no barrier. "Now, Pet, I want you to lick me until I come. If you do it well enough, I might consider pleasuring you."

Her pussy was glistening wet. I lowered my mouth to her sweet cunt.

"Alice," she groaned.

"Mmm, Leah."

* * *

**So, where you surprised? **

**Review if you want. It's all up to you.**


	21. Not So Happy Reunion

**AN: Thank you for all the wonderfully reviews. I'm so pleased that you liked the last chapter. I know Alice's relationship came to a shock to you. I was surprised to. It just came out. **

**Now, this chapter has Bella's coversation with Charlie. It may or may not be up to your expectations but it's there. I hope you guys like it. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. I only own the plot.**

* * *

**Not So Happy Reunions**

_**Bella**_

"Ready?"

"Not even in the slightest."

"You don't have to do this."

I looked up at Jasper, squaring my shoulders. "Yes. I do." I took a deep breath and tentatively opened the door. I could hear the TV in the living room; Charlie was probably watching whatever sports game was on tonight.

Jasper followed behind me silently. I debated on whether he should stay, but then considered he would be able to calm Charlie down should he get out of control.

I cleared my throat nervously. "Dad?"

Something crashed from the kitchen. Jasper put a comforting hand on my shoulder when I started to panic. "He just dropped a bottle." He whispered quickly.

"Bella?"

Charlie came out of the kitchen in a rush. Before he could register anything, he pulled me into a hug. I was surprised by the display of affection. It was so out of character for him.

"Isabella Swan! Where the hell have you been?"

He pulled back, finally catching a glimpse of my protruding belly.

I glanced at Jasper. "It's complicated."

...

...

"Y-you're pregnant." He stammered his face changing colours so quickly I could barely keep up.

"Yeah, I know."

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! You told me you and Edward—"

I cringed. "It's not Edward's baby. Trust me, Edward and I haven't done _anything_."

"I don't understand."

"Neither do I."

"Maybe you should sit down." Jasper suggested, pushing enough calm into the room to put an elephant to sleep.

Charlie looked at Jasper suspiciously. "Who are you, again?"

"Jasper Whitlock, Sir. I'm Carlisle's adopted son."

"Right," He stumbled into his chair, closing his eyes as he tried to understand. I sat on the coffee table in front of him, taking hold of his hands.

"Where have you been, Isabella?"

I knew he was angry; he only ever called me Isabella when he was really angry about something.

"Dad, what I'm about to tell you will be impossible to believe, but you have to trust me."

"Does this have something to do with those Quileute boys and werewolves?"

Jasper's surprise was palpable. "What do you know about that?"

"I was spending time with Sue Clearwater while you were missing. I saw Seth and that other boy— Embry? — go from large dogs to human right in front of my eyes."

Jasper and I exchanged glances.

"I guess those Quileute Legends have some truth after all."

"Dad, does Sue know you... know?"

"Sure. She was the one who confirmed it."

I suppose since Charlie knew about the Quileutes, it wouldn't be as hard as I expected to tell him about Jasper and the rest of the family.

"Okay Dad, besides the werewolves, what else do you know about the Quileute Legends?"

"Only that their natural enemy is the 'Cold Ones'." He snorted. "Although I'm not sure exactly what that is."

"They're vampires, Dad. The Cold Ones are vampires."

Charlie rubbed his chin. "Huh. I guess that explains a few things. Although I think Billy was off his rocker when he said the Cullens were vampires."

When neither of us laughed, he looked at us suspiciously. "Are you telling me the Cullens really are vampires?"

"Yes."

Before we could say anything else, Charlie started laughing. I knew nothing about this situation was funny. In fact, he was laughing hysterically. The news was taking its toll on him.

Jasper was sending as much calm to Charlie as he could. No one spoke until Charlie finally calmed down. "Good God Almighty, where do I live?"

"Supernatural Central, Chief." Jasper answered.

I elbowed him the side. "Not funny." I hissed.

After a long bout of silence, Charlie spoke, his eyes narrowing. "You knew all this time, didn't you?"

I blushed. It was only a matter of time before he came to that conclusion. "Uh, yeah. I did."

"How long exactly? Did you know when agreed to marry Edward?"

I nodded.

"Did you know when I first met him?"

I nodded again, my face burning hot from embarrassment.

Charlie sat stiffly, staring ahead at the TV blankly. I turned to Jasper. "What's he feeling?" I whispered, low enough that only he would hear.

"Rage, horror, anger; you know, the normal feelings a father feels when he learns his daughter was about to marry a vampire."

I was tempted to elbow him again but it would only enlarge the bruise already forming there. "You're just full of jokes today, aren't you?"

He smirked.

"Dad? Are you alright?"

Charlie still had yet to say anything. When the baby kicked, I subconsciously rubbed the area. Charlie noticed and snapped out of his stupor.

"That doesn't explain how you ended up pregnant!" he said.

I was going to have to tread very carefully. "Okay Dad, what I'm about to tell you is going to be difficult to grasp. Trust me, I was just as confused."

He eyed me suspiciously. "What are you talking about?"

"There are some vampires that have special gifts—"

"Gifts?"

I looked to Jasper for help.

He sent Charlie excitement, who hooted at something on the TV. When Jasper pulled the emotion back, Charlie sagged into his chair. "What was that? I felt all excited and now I just feel... normal."

"I'm an empath, Sir. I can control and project emotions onto other people. That's what Bella means when she said vampires have gifts."

"Do all vampires have gifts?"

"Not all of them, no." Jasper said.

"What about your... family?"

"Only Edward and Alice; Edward has the ability to read minds and Alice can see the future based on the course a person decides to take."

Charlie sat silent, considering his words. "What does any of this have to do with Bella being pregnant?"

"Well, there was a vampire who is able to send a person to any reality that he wishes. He charmed an antique mirror, which Esme ended up buying. The mirror was meant to draw a specific person towards it, and then send them to a reality of his choosing." I paused. "Do you understand?"

"Not at all,"

Jasper spoke up. "Bella was essentially sent to an alternate reality by a mirror."

It annoyed me how easy he made it seem.

Charlie's face paled. "Go on."

"I was sent to a different reality, set in the late nineteenth century. While I was there, I had to pose as their Bella, who, to my knowledge, came into this one."

Speaking of which, I still had no idea what happened to that Bella; was she still in this reality or was she sent back when I returned here?

_**Jasper**_

When Bella stopped talking, I couldn't help but wonder just what she was thinking about.

To be honest, I was a little interested in hearing what happened. Our realities were so different but from what Bella said, everything was turning out exactly the way it was there. The issue that Edward cheated on Bella is such an unusual event. Was his affair with Angela just a onetime thing? Or was it a continued affair?

It was strange to think _Angela_ would hurt Bella this way. Especially after what Ben did to her. Out of everyone at Forks High School, Angela was the one who had genuine, _friendly_ feelings towards Bella. That was the problem about humans. No matter how close you are to someone, they could still stab you in the back when you least expected it. I wondered if Angela felt guilty.

I tuned in when Bella started speaking again. She told us how Renee was there, how Emmett was her brother—Emmett would have laughed boisterously—and how Charlie had died from a heart attack.

Charlie flinched when he heard it. I couldn't blame him.

Bella told Charlie how she was engaged to me, told him about the wedding. I knew she was leaving out details she didn't want him to know.

"Are you saying Carlisle was the only vampire there?"

She nodded. "I know. I thought it was weird too." She said. "But Carlisle was always there. He offered to help me get back home. When I found out I was pregnant, my relationship with Jasper was falling apart at the seams. He tried to make up for everything but it was like taking one step forward, two steps back."

I could feel his anger towards me building. I would have liked to point out that _I _wasn't the same person but it wouldn't have mattered to him. I would still be evil in his eyes.

Finally, Bella told him about Archer and how she returned to our reality with no idea how she got here.

"Carlisle told me the babies are healthy." She finished. "He took an ultrasound this morning."

"Bab-_ies_?" he stuttered. "You're having twins?"

She nodded, rubbing her belly affectionately. "Boys,"

For a minute, I could feel Charlie's excitement. I could understand why he was feeling that way. He would have grandsons; he would be able to do all the things he was never able to do with Bella.

"So are you still going to marry Edward?"

"Hell no!"

"Bella!"

"What? That rat bastard cheated on me."

Charlie's anger skyrocketed. Alarmed, I sent him a healthy dose of calm. "It'll do you no good, Chief. You'll only break your hand if you try punching him and a bullet won't cause any damage."

"Emmett's probably ripping him to pieces as we speak." Bella said cheerfully.

I had no doubt in my mind that she was correct.

_**Carlisle**_

"EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN! YOU LET YOUR BROTHER GO THIS INSTANT!"

Esme's body was vibrating with anger, not only at Emmett for breaking very rare, precious pieces, but also at Edward for what he did to Bella.

I couldn't blame Esme for wanting them to separate, but at the same time, I could understand why Emmett felt the need to dismember his brother.

Emmett was holding Edward's left arm in one hand and hitting him with his right arm. Venom was oozing out of his arm sockets, which I knew was painful.

"That'll teach you not to cheat on my little sister you piece of shit." Emmett said, dropping one of Edward's arms and stepping on it until the hand shattered. "You deserve everything you get."

Edward looked at me, his black eyes pleading with me. I shook my head.

_You brought this on yourself, _I thought. _Deal with it._

I knew it was harsh but I didn't condone cheating; especially for someone like Bella. She had had more than enough heartbreak.

Edward had been my oldest companion. I had seen him do things that I was able to forgive, but this... I couldn't forgive him for this. Bella didn't deserve this, especially this far into her pregnancy. Any more shocks and surprises, and she could go into early labour.

I turned around when I heard Alice come inside. "Alice? Where have you been?"

"I just needed to go for a run." She said carefully. "Too much drama,"

I frowned. Alice wasn't one to run when there were family problems. Especially when Bella was involved.

Rosalie hissed. "Why do you smell like wet dog?"

* * *

**Sorry about the cliffhanger. **

**Actually, no I'm not. Until next time**

**Review.**


End file.
